-After- Dating Online
by Himekazeera
Summary: LE MARRIAGE FANFICTION/SUMMARY DI BAB 1/UPDATE SESUAI MOOD AUTHOR/TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME DALAM BENTUK APAPUN/CRACK PAIR, ALWAYS SASUHINA/ NGGAK SUKA? PERGI JAUH-JAUH GIH/
1. Summary and Prologue

**-AFTER- DATING ONLINE**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Pair : SASUHINA –Slight Naruhina, Narusaku**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre : Romance, Slice of Life**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

* * *

 **Summary and Prologue**

* * *

 **-Summary-**

Hyuuga Hinata aka Hinata. Gadis cantik berambut indigo berusia 25 tahun. Seorang penulis terkenal yang berlindung di balik pen name Himekazeera karena masa lalunya membuatnya enggan menunjukan identitasnya. Dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan laki-laki karena trauma dengan kisah masa lalunya.

Tapi disuatu pagi yang tenang, Hiashi mengatakan jika dia akan mengenalkan Hinata dengan salah satu putra kolega bisnisnya. Hinata tahu cepat atau lambat itu akan terjadi. Hinata memutuskan untuk mengatakan jika dia memiliki kekasih di Denmark –tempatnya menempuh gelar sarjana.

Uchiha Sasuke aka Sasuke. Pria tampan berusia 29 tahun. Kepala bagian IT di Uchiha Group. Tidak pernah tertarik berurusan dengan wanita, menurutnya wanita lebih rumit daripada kode pada sebuah program. Sasuke terus dirong-rong dengan pertanyaan "Kapan menikah ?" oleh orang tuanya. Dia tidak ingin merebut tunangan sahabatnya karena dia memang tidak mencitainya.

Kedua orang yang memiliki masalah dengan kata 'Pernikahan' itu pun bertemu dalam sebuah situs perjodohan online dan memutuskan untuk menikah karena alasan masing-masing.

Dimulailah kehidupan pernikahan aneh mereka. Setelah menjadi suami-istri, sifat mereka yang terlihat sama-sama dingin saling menyembunyikan rahasia dan masa lalu, seperti sebuah cermin yang saling memantulkan satu sama lain.

Peristiwa disekitar mereka, akan dapat membuat mereka sedikit demi sedikit saling mendekat. Kedua orang tua mereka terus meminta cucu secepatnya.

Akankah keadaan berubah ?

Akankah cinta hadir di antara mereka ?

 **-PROLOG-**

 _-Tidak disarankan untuk dibaca, kalian bisa skip langsung ke chapter 1-_

 _Jika saja aku tidak mengenalmu, kehidupanku tidak akan seperti ini..._

 _Hidupku penuh warna kelabu,_

 _Saat kau memilih untuk kembali memeluk cinta masa lalu..._

 _Hidup yang ku jalani hanya sesuatu yang kelam,_

 _Penuh air mata..._

 _Aku harus membuang semua kenangan yang membuatku percaya jika kau adalah orang yang tepat untukku._

 _Aku berterima kasih padamu, karena berkatmu aku berhasil membuat berbagai tulisan menyedihkan tentang kisah kita dahulu..._

 _Aku mengatakan pada dunia jika aku pernah mencintaimu hingga hampir mati karena perasaan itu._

 _Tapi, semuanya berubah... (Saat negara api menyerang *author ini serius lho jangan ngajakin bercanda #authordigampar)_

 _Aku ingin mengakhiri semua penderitaan dalam diri,_

 _Aku menikah dengannya..._

 _Bukan pernikahan penuh cinta seperti yang pernah aku impikan denganmu..._

 _Sebuah pernikahan hampa dengan alasan yang membuat lisan terkunci..._

 _Aku menikah dengannya, tapi aku tidak akan pernah sebanding dengan dunianya..._

 _Tidak hari ini, juga selamanya..._

 _Aku trauma dengan kisah aku dan kau di masa lalu..._

 _Aku takut hal yang sama terjadi pada kisahku kali ini..._

 _Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kisahku kali ini, aku tidak berharap berakhir bahagia... tapi setidaknya aku ingin berakhir dengan indah..._

 _Meskipun hanya berkenalan dalam dunia maya..._

 _Dan mencintainya dengan hati yang berjauhan..._

 _Tapi aku meyakini satu hal,_

 _Dia yang terbaik untuk ku._

 **-Prolog End-**


	2. Chapter 1 - Why Must Married ?

**-AFTER- DATING ONLINE**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Pair : SASUHINA –Slight Naruhina, Narusaku**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre : Romance, Slice of Life**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

* * *

 **1**

* * *

Hinata terbangun dengan keadaan punggung yang sakit, lagi-lagi ia tertidur di depan laptopnya. Hinata tengah mengerjakan novel romance terbarunya yang akan terbit akhir tahun ini. gadis berambut indigo itu langsung mergangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku.

Hinata meringis mengingat hidupnya yang hanya berkutat dengan kata-kata selama hampir enam tahun ini. Bukan karena uang, ia melakukannya sebagai pengalihan dari rasa sakit dan kecewa yang mendera hatinya. Gadis itu berjalan membuka gorden, membiarkan sinar matahari pagi masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang bernuansa ungu.

" _Onee-chan_!" panggil Hanabi dari halaman sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya.

Hinata tersenyum, dia dapat melihat dengan jelas pemandangan dari lantai dua _–tempat kamarnya berada-_ " _Ohayou_ Hana _-chan_!" seru Hinata setelah membuka jendela kamarnya. Ibu dan ayahnya tengah berkebun, padahal waktu baru menunjukan pukul enam pagi.

Hinata segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya.

 **-After- Dating Online**

"Bagaimana menulismu Hime ?" tanya Hiashi saat sesi makan sudah selesai.

"Lancar tou-san, akhir tahun ini novel baruku akan terbit." Senyum tidak lepas dari wajah Hinata.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliah S2 mu ?" kini giliran Hikari yang bertaya.

"Cukup baik." Meskipun menurut Hinata biasa saja, Hinata tidak memiliki teman di kampus. Dia tidak berniat untuk terhubung dengan orang lain selain yang berada pada _comfort zone_ nya. Dia trauma terlalu tehubung dengan seseorang.

" _Nee-chan_ sudah punya pacar baru ?" celetuk Hanabi.

Hinata tiba-tiba tersedak dengan apel yang tengah dikunyahnya, bisa-bisa dia berakhir seperti putri salju yang tertidur karena tersedak buah apel.

"Oh belum." Hiashi menghela napasnya dengan berat. Hinata mengabaikan ayahnya yang terlihat lelah, ia lebih memilih mengisi gelasnya dengan air dan menenggaknya hingga tandas.

"Sebenarnya tou-san dan kaa-san tidak ingin melakukan ini..." ujar Hiashi dengan nada menyesal, Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya menunggu sang ayah melanjutkan ucapannya. "Akhir pekan nanti teman tou-san akan datang kemari, dia ingin mengenalkan putranya padamu."

"Aku dijodohkan ?!" pekik Hinata, tangannya yang memegang gelas bergetar menahan emosi.

"Tidak Hime, kaa-san dan tou-san hanya ingin kau berkenalan dengannya. Jika kalian cocok kalian bisa melanjutkannya hingga menikah, jika tidak kau bisa menolaknya."

Hiashi mengangguk membenarkan ucapan sang istri, "Tapi tidak ada salahnya jika kau jalani saja sebagai teman, untuk saat ini."

Hinata mendesah pelan, "Aku baru dua puluh empat tahun, tou-san." Keluh Hinata.

"Tahun ini dua puluh lima, nee-chan." Ujar Hanabi dan berhasil dihadiahi tatapan kejam dari Hinata.

"Kau perempuan, Hime." Tukas hikari, "Tidak baik jika kau menikah terlalu tua."

Hinata sadar bahkan sangat sadar dengan hal itu, orang-orang disekitar rumahnya sering menanyakan kapan dia akan menikah. Tapi menikah bukanlah sebuah kata yang menjadi prioritas dalam hidupnya saat ini, bahkan belum pernah terlintas dalam hidupnya selama lima tahun terakhir. Kolega bisnis Hiashi pun sering mengucilkan Hinata saat di pesta, karena Hinata yang tidak memiliki kekasih dan masih perawan.

Dalam kebudayaan Jepang, biasanya seorang gadis melepas keperawanannya saat berusian enam belas tahun _–saat masuk SMA-_. Jika seorang gadis masih perawan hingga berusia dua puluh tahun, masyarakat memandangnya sebagai gadis kurang pergaulan.

Orang tua Hinata tidak mempermasalahkan keputusan Hinata yang akan memberikan keperawanannya pada suaminya.

"Bagaimana dengan S2 ku kaa-san ?" bulan depan Hinata akan memulai semester ketiganya di jurusan sastra Jepang.

"Tidak ada larangan menikah dalam beasiswamu bukan ?" Hinata hanya menunduk membenarkan ucapan Hiashi, "Hime, tou-san tidak akan memaksamu untuk menikah tahun ini. Tou-san hanya tidak ingin kau terus sendirian seperti ini, tou-san khawatir padamu, Hime."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik saat Hiashi mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya dengan gamblang. "Aku sendirian pun baik-baik saja tou-san..." ujar Hinata dengan lirih.

"Tidak Hime, kau tidak baik-baik saja. Kau kesepian. Kaa-san bisa merasakan itu." Hinata tidak dapat mengelak dari ibunya. Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya, dia harus mencari cara. Ia tahu ayahnya mengatakan tidak akan memaksanya untuk menikah, tapi bagaimana jika anak dari teman ayahnya memaksa ? bagaimana jika itu berpengaruh pada bisnis ayahnya ?

"Tou-san... bagaimana jika sebenarnya aku sudah memiliki kekasih ?" Hinata menghirup udara dengan dalam, seolah-olah dia tengah berada dalam ruangan sempit nan sesak. "Kami bertemu saat aku berkuliah di Denmark, kami berhubungan jarak jauh selama ini."

"Benarkah ?"tanya Hikari dengan antusias –mengabaikan kata bagaimana jika dan kejadian Hinata tersedak- Hinata mengangguk kaku.

"Jika begitu, bagaimana jika kau menyuruhnya kemari ?" tanya Hiashi dengan nada datar.

Mata Hinata membola, "Akan... aku usahakan." Ujar Hinata tergagap lalu mengucapkan terima kasih dan kembali ke kamarnya.

 **-After- Dating Online**

Hinata berguling gelisah kesana kemari di atas tempat tidurnya. Laptopnya masih menyala di sudut lain tempat tidurnya. Hinata merutuki kebodohannya yang memutuskan untuk berbohong agar tidak dijodohkan dengan teman ayahnya _–yang entah siapapun itu-_.

Ponsel di dekat laptopnya berbunyi, menampilakn pemberitahuan pesan baru pada WhatsApp-nya.

 **Ino** : "Hey Hime, bagaimana kabarmu ? aku sedang berada di distrik 11, apa kau ada waktu ? aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

Hinata tersenyum lalu mendudukan dirinya.

 **Hinata** : "Aku pikir cukup... baik ? bagaimana jika besok di caffe dekat persimpangan jalan ?"

 **Ino** : "Apa ada masalah ?"

 **Ino** : "Yap! Seperti biasa."

Hinata memang sedang butuh teman bicara, sepertinya menceritakan masalahnya pada Ino bukan hal yang buruk.

 **Hinata** : "Aku akan menceritakannya besok."

Ino pun hanya membalasnya dengan _gif_ orang yang sedang mengacungkan jempol.

 **-After- Dating Online**

Sasuke mengetukan jarinya dengan kesal pada meja, jika orang-orang mengatakan programmer adalah orang yang sabar, atau mereka terlatih bersabar. Para programmer tahan mencari satu bug - _cacat dalam kode program_ \- selama satu hari penuh tanpa marah dan mengumpat, karena kemarahan dan umpatan tidak akan membuat bug itu muncul sendiri. Kali ini ucapan orang-orang itu tidak berlaku pada Sasuke.

Sejak tadi Sasuke tidak berhenti mengumpat sambil menyalahkan kode-kode pada layar komputernya.

" _Damn you!_ " desah Sasuke sambil melirik Shikamaru yang tengah mendengarkan musik aneh dari _speaker kecil_. Meja mereka hanya berbatas kaca tebal.

Tenten bangkit dari mejanya, dia sudah kesal mendengar umpatan dari atasannya itu. "Sasuke ! berhenti mengumpat, telingaku sakit mendengar umpatan kekesalanmu! Dan kau..." Tenten menunjuk Shikamaru yang masih anteng menggerakan kepalanya ke depan belakang menikmati musik, "Hentikan musik aneh mu!"

Shikamaru hanya melirik sekilas lalu mengganti speakernya dengan headset gaming yang selalu terpajang manis pada pembatas kaca mejanya.

"Sudah selesai ? kau bisa kembali ke mejamu." Ujar Sasuke dengan datar matanya menatap Tenten, wajah Sasuke tak kalah datar dengan ucapannya.

"Sepertinya aku butuh kopi." Desah Tenten.

"Aku ikut!" Seru Kiba yang berada di samping Shikamaru, "Hei Shino! Ayo ikut!" Kiba menarik paksa Shino keluar dari mejanya dan berjalan mendekati Tenten.

"Kau ingin menitip kopi, Sasuke ?" tawar Shino.

"Tidak," Sasuke men- _sleep_ laptopnya, "Aku ikut ke _coffee shop_." Tanpa mengulang ucapannya Sasuke mengikuti Tenten yang telah lebih dahulu berjalan menuju lift.

Sasuke langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding lift dan sedikit mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan sejak awal.

"Ada yang salah bos ?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku yakin jika hanya karena Neji yang dipindah tugaskan ke luar kota dan _deadline_ yang lebih dekat tidak akan membuatmu sekacau ini." timpal Shino.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari kedua anak buah _–sekaligus teman-_ nya itu. Mereka berempat segera mengambil tempat di dekat bar, Rock Lee _–barista di coffee shop-_ segera menghampiri mereka.

"Kopi seperti biasa, gadis China ?" tanya Lee pada Tenten dan dijawab dengan anggukan. "Arabica seperti biasa ?" tanya Lee pada Kiba dan Shino, Kiba mengacungkan jempolnya sambil merangkul bahu Shino. Lee terdiam saat hendak menanyakan pesanan Sasuke, aura laki-laki berambut hitam itu sama kelamnya dengan malaikat pencabut nyawa. "Dan tuan Uchiha apa yang ingin anda pesan ?" tanya Lee dengan gugup, dia berusaha dengan sopan bertanya pada anak pemilik gedung tempatnya membuka _coffee shop._

"Green coffee tanpa gula." Lee mengangguk lalu segera pergi untuk menyiapkan pesanan mereka.

"Kau diet ? kau sudah kurus tidak perlu diet." Ujar Tenten.

"Untuk apa aku diet, memikirkan bawahanku sendiri sudah membuatku kurus." Balas Sasuke.

Sasuke adalah kepala bagian IT di Uchiha Groups perusahaan milik ayahnya. Dia membiarkan kakaknya yang menjadi direktur, dan menolak permintaan ayahnya untuk menjadi CEO dibawah kakaknya. Sasuke tidak suka bisnis, karena menurutnya dia harus berbicara omong kosong dengan klien setiap hari. Sasuke menyukai teknologi dan pemrogram maka dari itu dia menjadi kepala bagian IT.

Meskipun seorang kepala bagian, Sasuke tidak memiliki ruangan khusus. Dia memilih berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama dan meja yang sejajar dengan bawahannya. Sasuke pun tidak ingin dipanggil tuan atau gelar kehormatan lain, dia lebih senang jika bawahannya menganggapnya teman dan memanggil nama belakangnya tanpa embel-embel apapun.

"Silakan." Lee mengantarkan empat gelas kopi pada mereka lalu segera kembali ke belakang, dia masih takut dengan aura Sasuke.

"Kau terlihat lebih kacau saat keluar dari ruangan Direktur." Ujar Kiba.

Sasuke meminum sedikit kopinya, "Aku disuruh menikah oleh kakek dan ayah."

"Ya kau tinggal menikah, Sasuke." Celetuk Kiba

Sasuke langsung mendeath glare Kiba, "Kau pikir menikah itu gampang ?!" tadi Sasuke dipanggil ke ruangan ayahnya untuk membicarakan deadline. Namun, saat hendak kembali ke ruangan IT kakeknya –Uchiha Madara- muncul dan mengajak Sasuke dan ayahnya berbicara.

Madara meminta Sasuke untuk segera menikah dengan alasan Madara ingin menimang cicitnya sebelum kematian semakin mendekatinya. Madara mengatakan jika dia akan menjodohkan Sasuke dengan Sakura –yang minggu lalu baru saja bertunangan dengan Naruto- karena menurut Madara hanya Sakura gadis yang berada di radar Sasuke. Padahal dengan jelas minggu lalu Madara melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Naruto dan Sakura bertukar cincin disebuah _ballroom_ hotel mewah di distrik 10.

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu gampang, menurutku lebih gampang menemukan _bug_ pada program daripada mencari calon istri." Sasuke membenarkan ucapan Kiba, menemukan cacat pada program bisa memakan waktu seharian. Sedangkan mencari calon istri bisa menghabiskan waktu seumur hidup.

"Kau itu tampan, cerdas, dan kaya. Kau tidak akan kesulitan mendapatkan gadis di gedung ini." ujar Tenten tanpa menatap Sasuke. Lagi-lagi Sasuke membenarkan ucapan temannya.

"Mereka mendekatiku karena ingin memamerkanku pada teman-temannya, hati mereka tidka secantik penampilannya," Sasuke kembali menyesap kopinya, "Dan lagi..."

"Kau malas berurusan dengan perempuan." Potong Tenten cepat sambil memutar kursinya menghadap Sasuke, "Lalu aku ini apa, hah ?!"

"Aku sebenarnya malas berurusan denganmu, tapi sayang sekali jika aku tidak berurusan denganmu, aku harus mencari programmer baru dan itu akan membuatku semakin dirong-rong oleh ayahku."

Tenten memutar bola matanya sebal, "Wajar jika kau terus dirong-rong orang tuamu. Kau sudah 28 tahun."

"29 Tahun." Koreksi Shino yang sejak tadi hanya menyimak.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, "Padahal aku baik-baik saja tanpa menikah." Selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah berurusan dengan percintaan dengan lawan jenis, percintaan terbaik Sasuke adalah dengan komputer dan _code editor_.

"Jika kau baik-baik saja, kau tidak akan memberikan notebook baru sebagai hadiah pernikahanku dengan Neji." Beberapa bulan yang lalu Neji menikah dengan Tenten, mereka mengalami _interoffice romance_. Sasuke tidak pernah melarang anak buahnya untuk jatuh cinta dengan teman sekantor, asalkan semua _deadline_ beres. Jika orang lain memberikan hadiah pernikahan berupa alat rumah tangga, Sasuke justru memberikan sebuah notebook keluaran terbaru dengan sebuah _sticky notes_ yang bertuliskan.

 _ **"Aku tidak akan mengampuni kalian jika setelah cuti bulan madu kalian telat mengumpulkan deadline."**_

"Bagaimana jika kau mencoba _online dating_." Celetuk Shino.

"Algoritma bukan untuk menentukan jodoh." Ujar Kiba dan Tenten bersamaan.

Sasuke menggeleng, " _Is our generation always in rush ? does everything have to be based off of technology ?_ " Sasuke menghela napas lalu meminum kopinya hingga tandas, "Ya aku akan mencobanya."

Tenten dan Kiba melongo, "Lalu untuk apa kau menanyakan hal yang tadi hah ?!" ujar Kiba dan Tenten bersamaan.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 2 - Wedding Onrain

**MASUK READINGLIST-DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER!**

 _ **Chapter sebelumnya**_

* * *

 _"Bagaimana jika kau mencoba online dating." Celetuk Shino._

 _"Algoritma bukan untuk menentukan jodoh." Ujar Kiba dan Tenten bersamaan._

 _Sasuke menggeleng, "Is our generation always in rush ? does everything have to be based off of technology ?" Sasuke menghela napas lalu meminum kopinya hingga tandas, "Ya aku akan mencobanya."_

 _Tenten dan Kiba melongo, "Lalu untuk apa kau menanyakan hal yang tadi hah ?!" ujar Kiba dan Tenten bersamaan._

* * *

 **-AFTER- DATING ONLINE**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Pair : SASUHINA –Slight Naruhina, Narusaku**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre : Romance, Slice of Life**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

* * *

 **2**

* * *

Sasuke kembali duduk di depan komputernya, tangannya menggerakan mouse untuk membuka chatting client , mencari nama Shino dan mengetikan sebuah pesan.

 _ **Kau punya rekomendasi website dating online ?**_

Kalau ada situs yang mengkhususkan mencari pasangan yang siap untuk diajak menikah, kenapa tidak ? cinta bukan hal yang penting saat ini, cinta akan tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu, yang terpenting saat ini menutup mulut orang tuanya yang terus menanyakan kapan dia akan menikah dan mencegah kakeknya merusak pertunangan Naruto.

Komputer berdenting saat Sasuke sedang memikirkan cara membujuk kakeknya jika nanti dia tidak menemukan perempuan yang siap untuk diajak menikah.

Sebuah screenshot website dengan caption yang berbunyi : _**Saudaraku berhasil menikah dari website itu.**_

Sasuke langsung mengetikan _URL_ website itu pada Google, lalu mendaftar dan mengisi profil. Sasuke hanya memasukan tiga foto, foto saat dia berada di KØbenhavns Universitet, fotonya saat sedang bekerja di depan komputer, dan terakhir fotonya tengah mengenakan hoodie hitam saat berada di kantor pusat Google bulan lalu. Sasuke langsung menutup halaman webite untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

 **-After- Dating Online**

Hinata duduk sendirian disebuah kursi di dekat jendela, tidak jauh darinya sepasang remaja mengenakan seragam tengah mengobrol sambil sesekali tertawa. Mengingatkannya pada dirinya delapan tahun yang lalu.

"Mengingat masa lalu ?" tanya Ino saat sudah mendudukan diri di depan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum miring, "Hanya tak sengaja mengingatnya." Hinata menghela napas, "Apa kabar, Nee-chan ?"

Ino memberengut, "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, aku terlihat tua!" Hinata tersenyum melihat respon Ino. Seorang waiters menghampiri meja dan mencatat pesanan mereka. "Kau mau menceritakan masalahmu ?"

Ah! Hinata hampir saja lupa dengan tujuan utamanya bertemu Ino, "Ayah dan ibuku menyuruhku untuk menikah."

"Usia mu sudah pas untuk menikah, kau tinggal mencari laki-laki yang bersedia menikahimu." Ino mengecek sebentar ponselnya yang bergetar di atas meja, "Aku bahkan menikah lebih muda darimu."

Ino adalah editor sekaligus penerjemah novel-novel Hinata, Ino saat ini berusia 29 tahun dan sudah memiliki seorang anak laki-laki bernama Inojin hasil pernikahannya dengan seorang dosen seni rupa di Universitas Konoha, Shimura Sai. Hanya Ino yang mengetahui identitas asli Hinata.

"Nee-chan pikir mudah menemukan pasangan ?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan jika itu mudah, sayang." Pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat dua orang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Ayah mengatakan jika putra dari kolega bisnisnya akan datang ke rumah akhir pekan ini." buka Hinata saat makanan di piring mereka telah tandas.

"Mereka menjodohkanmu ?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Ayah dan ibu mengatakan tidak akan menjodohkanku, semua keputusan ada di tanganku. Mereka menyuruhku untuk mencoba menjalaninya dahulu, tapi aku takut berakibat fatal pada bisnis ayah." Hiashi adalah seorang pemilik bank lokal yang cukup sukses, bisnisnya cukup stabil dibandingkan bank lain. "aku takut jika aku disebut memberi harapan pada laki-laki yang akan dikenalkan padaku, jika akhirnya aku tidak menyukainya bagaimana jika dia mengancam dengan bisnis ayahku ?"

"Pikiranmu sangat jauh, sayang. Tapi menurutku itu wajar karena pengalamanmu di masa lalu." Ino yang pernah bekerja sebagai staf HRD sedikit-sedikit bisa membaca kepribadian seseorang termasuk kepribadian Hinata. Apalagi ia sudah tahu seluk beluk Hinata, bahkan sebelum Hinata menjadi penulis seperti saat ini.

"Aku bodoh nee! Aku mengatakan jika aku memiliki kekasih di Denmark!" erang Hinata frustrasi.

Ino tersedak _lemon tea_ yang sedang diminumnya, "Ya ampun sayang, lalu apa rencanamu?"

Hinata menelungkupkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya yang dilipatkan di atas meja, "Aku tidak tahu... bagaimana caranya aku bisa menemukan laki-laki dari Denmark atau yang pernah berkuliah di Denmark dalam waktu kurang dari satu minggu ? jika pun aku menemukannya, belum tentu dia mau berpura-pura menjadi kekasih ku! Jika aku berhasil menemukannya, bagaimana jika ayah dan ibu menyuruhnya untuk segera menikahiku ?"

Ino ikut pusing dengan masalah yang tengah dihadapi Hinata, "Bagaimana jika kau mencoba _dating online_ ? seingatku ada sebuah website yang memang mengkhususkan untuk mencari pasangan yang siap untuk diajak menikah." Ino menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, "seingatku teman sekantorku ada yang berhasil menikah dari situs itu."

"Bagaimana jika mereka menipu ?"

Ino berpikir sejenak sambil menggerakan telunjuknya pada dagu, "Kau hanya mencoba sayang, jika terjadi sesuatu padamu aku yang akan bertanggung jawab."

Hinata tersenyum, Ino benar-benar peduli padanya, dia memposisikan diri seperti seorang kakak, bukan hanya seorang teman. "Baiklah aku akan mencobanya." Setelah itu Ino dan Hinata berbincang sejenak sebelum akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk pulang karena harus menjemput putranya di sekolah.

 **-After- Dating Online**

Hinata menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya lima menit yang lalu, bab ke 11 dari novel terbarunya sudah dia kirimkan pada Ino. Tangan Hinata bergerak perlahan membuka browsernya dan mengetikan nama website yang Ino kirimkan melalui WhatsApp beberpa menit yang lalu.

Hinata langsung mendaftar dan mengisi berbagai pertanyaan psikologi yang muncul. Hinata hanya memasukan tiga foto, fotonya saat sedang mengajar di Konoha University, fotonya saat beada disebuah taman di musim salju di Denmark, fotonya sedang membaca buku di Københavns Hovedbibliotek –Perpustakaan utama di kota Copenhagen. Meskipun berkuliah di Aarhus Hinata tetap lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya di kota Copenhagen.

Hinata melirik sekilas pada ponselnya yang bergetar di atas meja, lalu segera mengangkat panggilan masuk dari kepala direksi penerbitan, tanpa menutup halaman website.

 **-After- Dating Online**

Jika Sasuke ditanya kapan waktu yang tepat untuk bekerja, dia pasti akan menjawab malam hari. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, kamarnya dipenuhi suara ketukan keyboard disaat orang-orang di mansion sudah tidur. Jika siang hari dia menjadi kepala bagian IT di Uchiha Groups, maka di malam hari ia akan membuat aplikasi untuk _start up_ di Denmark. Sasuke sudah menanamkan uangnya pada dua _start up_ disana.

Sasuke menutup _code_ editornya lalu membuka browser dan log in , belum ada yang berkunjung pada profilnya. "Mencari jodoh online tidak segampang membuat website pencarian jodoh online." Keluh Sasuke.

Sasuke menutup halaman website lalu mematikan laptopnya, sepertinya besok dia harus mencoba untuk menjemput bola bukan hanya menunggu bola.

 **-After- Dating Online**

Hinata terlalu malas untuk menulis lanjutan novelnya hari ini, saat sarapan tadi ayah dan ibunya malah membahas persiapan penyambutan kolega bisnis Hiashi dan putranya yang hanya tinggal menghitung hari. Tidak ada jadwal mengajar di Universitas Konoha hari ini, Ino tidak bisa ia hubungi, sepertinya Ino sedang sibuk mengedit sebuah novel. Selain menjadi penulis, Hinata juga menjadi dosen sekaligus mahasiswa S2 sastra Inggris di Konoha University.

Hinata membuka laptopnya dan _log in_ akun , ada dua orang pria yang mengunjungi profilnya tapi mereka tidak menyapa Hinata. Hinata melihat form untuk custom search, banyak pilihan kata disana. Mulai dari tinggi badan, usia, ras, gaji, hobi, bentuk wajah dan masih banyak lagi. Hinata dengan iseng mencoba memasukan kata kunci yang ia inginkan.

 _Tinggi minimal 175 cm, pernah mengenyam pendidikan di Denmark, tidak merokok, paham dunia IT, domisili distrik 9-11 Konoha._

Ketikannya terhenti.

 _Siap menikah dalam waktu dekat ini._

 _ **Enter.**_

Hinata tidak benar-benar berharap ada laki-laki yang sesuai dengan keinginannya, siap menikah dalam waktu dekat dan pernah berkuliah di Denmark. Entah mengapa Hinata mengetik _'Paham dunia IT_ ', padahal selama ini Hinata tidak terlalu menyentuh bidang itu. Hinata hanya menggunakan Microsoft Word untuk mengetik novelnya, Microsoft Power point untuk presentasi, internet untuk terhubung dengan dunia dan menggunakan beberapa aplikasi pada ponselnya. Untuk mengajar pun Hinata lebih senang menyuruh mahasiswanya untuk membaca buku secara langsung daripada menggunakan E-reader.

Kebodohan macam apa mempercayakan pencarian calon suami pada sebuah situs biro jodoh online ? Hinata bahkan belum melihat wujud dari laki-laki yang dipilihnya nanti. Hinata terpana saat melihat halaman website, ada seorang laki-laki yang memenuhi kriterianya. "Apa dia benar-benar siap menikah waktu dekat ini ?!"

Hinata mengklik tombol 'profil lengkap.' Hanya ada tiga foto, profil laki-laki itu juga singkat. _'Uchiha Sasuke. 29 tahun. IT Programer. Lulusan Ph.d København Universitet.'_ Laki-laki itu benar-benar sesuai dengan kriteria Hinata. Tulisan di bionya terlihat menarik di mata Hinata, _'I Was Born to Code.'_ Disana juga tertulis jika laki-laki itu siap menikah dalam waktu dekat ini.

 _ **Ting!**_

Laptop Hinata berdenting, sebuah _pop up_ kotak masuk muncul di halaman website Wedding Onrain. Hinata membuka pesan itu dengan hati-hati.

 **"Konnichiwa! Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku melihatmu masuk ke profilku."**

Hinata lupa jika pada website Wedding Onrain akal muncul pemberitahuan jika seseorang mengunjungi profil orang lain.

 **"Aku sudah melihat profilmu juga. Sepertinya kita cocok. Boleh kita berkenalan lebih jauh ? setidaknya jika seperti ini orang tua dan kakekku bisa tenang."**

Lelaki berambut hitam yang berfoto di KØbenhavns Universitet kini menyapanya. Jantung Hinata seperti shinkasen yang berjalan di jalur cepat. Ia terkejut laki-laki itu berani mengirim pesan padanya.

Hinata memegang dadanya berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya. Ia tidak ingin ceroboh, langsung menerima laki-laki yang baru saja mengirimnya pesan. Jangankan untuk dijadikan calon suami, untuk dijadikan teman saja Hinata tidak yakin. Bayangan masa lalu masih menghantuinya.

 _"Aku akan dikenalkan dengan putra dari kolega bisnis ayahku, tapi aku tidak menginginkannya. Jika aku mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengannya, aku akan disebut pemberi harapan. Jika kami tidak cocok dan meninggalkannya, aku takut itu akan berpengaruh pada bisnis ayahku. Sebenarnya aku baik-baik saja walau tidak menikah seumur hidup."_

 _ **Send !**_

Hinata segera mengambil bantal panda di dekatnya, ia malu tanpa sadar menceritakan masalahnya pada laki-laki yang baru saja mengirimnya pesan baru.

 _ **New Message**_

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, itu pesan baru dari Sasuke. Bukan dari laki-laki lain yang baru menyapaya. _Ah, ya!_ Sasuke adalah IT Programmer, komputer pasti belahan jiwanya, dia bisa mengetik dengan cepat meskipun dengan mata tertutup.

 **"Kau dan Aku sama. Bahkan kakekku berencana akan merusak pertunangan sahabatku, yang penting aku menikah dalam waktu dekat ini. Jika kita menikah, semua akan happy ending. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan perkenalan dengan anak kolega bisnis ayahmu."**

Hinata melongo membaca kalimat kedua dalam pesan itu, sepertinya orang tua dan kakek Sasuke merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang dirasakan orang tua Hinata. Tapi laki-laki itu benar-benar nekad !

 _"Aku bodoh berbohong pada orang tua ku, aku mengatakan jika aku memiliki kekasih di Denmark, tempatku berkuliah dahulu."_

Balasan Sasuke kembali datang dengan cepat.

 **"Pas bukan ? kau tidak perlu repot-repot kembali ke tempat kuliahmu untung mencari seorang Danish yang bersedia menikahimu sebelum pertemuanmu dengan anak kolega bisnis ayahmu. Aku lulusan Ph.d KØbenhavns Universitet, sejak umur 21 aku berada di Denmark jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan meyakinkan orang tuamu jika aku dari Denmark."**

"Hah ?!" pekik Hinata tanpa sadar, laki-laki yang sedang berkirim pesan dengannya tidak waras atau memang benar-benar gila karena dipaksa menikah ?

 _"Kau benar-benar nekat !"_

 **"Jika kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksa."**

Hinata menghela napas, tidak ada salahnya jika ia mencoba. Sasuke sudah menawarkan solusi terbaik bagi Hinata, ia sudah mempermudah jalan Hinata.

 _"Baiklah, aku menerimanya. Tapi aku memiliki syarat."_

 _ **Ting!**_

 **"Apa syaratmu ? tahun ini aku akan berusia 30, apa itu tidak masalah untuk mu ?"**

Hinata lagi-lagi melongo, dia menutup _room chat_ sebentar dan membuka profil Sasuke. Disana tertulis 29 tahun, tapi wajah Sasuke tidak terlihat seperti pria yang memasuki kepala tiga, "Mungkin dia akan berulang tahun beberapa bulan lagi." Gumam Hinata sambil menggerakan _cursor_ nya kembali ke room chat.

 _"Aku tidak ingin kita saling mengusik. Artinya kita tidak boleh berhubungan suami-isti, karena aku tidak yakin siap menjadi istrimu. Yang penting kau dan aku berstatus suami istri. Aku tidak masalah dengan usiamu."_

Hinata sempat mengetik kata kita, namun ia segera menghapusnya dan mengganti dengan kau dan aku.

 **"Baiklah. Aku seorang kepala bagian IT di Uchiha groups, aku juga menanamkan uangku pada dua start up di Denmark. Aku lulus S1 di Universitas Konoha saat berusia 21 tahun dan melanjutkan pendidikan di Denmark, aku mendapat gelar Ph.d saat berusia 25 tahun. Aku pernah bekerja di Google selama dua tahun. Aku memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki, dia sudah menikah tapi istrinya berada di Jerman. Ayahku pemilik Uchiha Groups dan ibuku seorang ibu rumah tangga. Aku sudah membeli sebuah rumah di distrik 10 dekat Konoha University."**

 **"Apa itu cukup ? setidaknya kau tahu sedikit tentangku, agar pernikahan pura-pura kita berjalan lancar."**

Hinata terdiam membaca pesan yang menurutnya sedikit sombong itu, tapi Sasuke tidak salah. Laki-laki itu sudah mempermudah jalan Hinata, ia tidak membuat Hinata berepot-repot harus pergi ke Denmark. Sasuke juga sudah berniat menikahinya, tanpa perlu memohon-mohon. Hinata menghela napas dengan dalam sebelum sebelum mengetikan balasan untuk Sasuke.

 _"Aku seorang penulis biasa, juga dosen Sastra Inggris di Konoha University. Disana pula aku sedang menjalani S2 ku. Aku lulusan Aarhus Universitet. Aku memiliki penghasilan sendiri dari mengajar dan menulis, kau hanya perlu memberikan uang belanja harian. Bagaimana ?"_

 **"Okay!"**

 **"Kapan kolega bisnis ayahmu akan ke rumah ?"**

 _"Akhir pekan ini."_

 **"Baiklah, besok aku akan membawa orang tuaku ke rumahmu."**

Hinata terbeliak lalu berteriak dari balik bantal dalam pelukannya. Hinata tidak percaya jika di dunia ini benar-benar ada laki-laki senekat Sasuke.

 **TBC**

Sebenarnya di Universitas Aarhus enggak ada S1 sastra Inggris, adanya program sastra Inggris untuk S2. Tapi karena dunia di fanfic –After- Dating Online ini buatanku, jadi aku seenak jidat bikin ada S1 sastra Inggris. Agak susah observasi setting tempatnya, tapi karena ada teman aku yang di Denmark jadi enak buat nanya-nanya.


	4. Chapter 3 - Stupid Ways

**Chapter Sebelumnya**

* * *

 **"Kapan kolega bisnis ayahmu akan ke rumah ?"**

 _"Akhir pekan ini."_

 **"Baiklah, besok aku akan membawa orang tuaku ke rumahmu."**

Hinata terbeliak lalu berteriak dari balik bantal dalam pelukannya. Hinata tidak percaya jika di dunia ini benar-benar ada laki-laki senekat Sasuke.

* * *

 **MASUK READINGLIST-DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER!**

 **-AFTER- DATING ONLINE**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Pair : SASUHINA –Slight Naruhina, Narusaku**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre : Romance, Slice of Life**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

* * *

 **3**

* * *

Hinata segera meninggalkan kelas saat jam mengajarnya selesai. Hari ini ia hanya perlu mengajar sampai jam makan siang, lalu mengumpulkan tugasnya pada dosen yang berada di gedung yang bersebrangan dengan gedung tempat Hinata mengajar. Hinata menolak ajakan Yugao –dosen ilmu komunikasi- yang mengajaknya makan siang bersama.

Hati Hinata tidak tenang, ia was-was dengan pesan terakhir dari Sasuke kemarin. Hinata takut jika laki-laki itu bersungguh-sungguh akan datang ke rumah, sebenarnya bukan hal buruk, tapi tetap saja. Gadis berambut indigo itu merasa bodoh karena tidak meminta nomor WhatsApp Sasuke, setidaknya dia bisa menanyakan kapan laki-laki itu akan datang ke rumahnya.

Hinata memasuki sebuah bakery di pusat perbelanjaan Konoha, ia tidak akan memiliki waktu untuk membuat cake atau pastry untuk menyambut Sasuke. Hinata melirik jam di tangan kirinya, pukul dua siang. Masih ada waktu untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Setelah membayar pesananya, Hinata pun berjalan menuju grocery. Setidaknya dia harus menyiapkan sendiri makan malam untuk calon suaminya. Hinata terkekeh pelan, "Calon suami? yang benar saja, sebuah website menentukan jodohku." Ujar Hinata sambil mendorong troli.

 **-AFTER- DATING ONLINE**

Setelah mempersiapkan makan malam Hinata segera membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaian kerjanya dengan kimono formal berwarna putih gading. Wajahnya juga dilapisi make up tipis, setidaknya ia tidak boleh terlalu polos saat bertemu Sasuke. Itu pun jika benar laki-laki itu datang kerumahnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Hime?" tanya Hiashi saat Hinata duduk di sofa kosong di sampingnya.

"Tidak akan kemana-mana, berjaga-jaga saja jika ada tamu."

"Kau menunggu siapa?" tanya Hikari yang ikut bergabung sambil membawa camilan dan teh hangat.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya, "Mungkin seseorang dari Denmark akan kemari. Tapi itu belum..."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak tadi?" potong Hikari sebelum Hinata sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Belum pasti, kaa-san." Keluh Hinata.

"Pantas saja kau menyiapkan banyak makanan tadi." Hiashi meminum tehnya dengan gagah khas bangsawan Jepang.

Hikari bangkit lalu menarik tangan Hiashi, " _Anata_! Ayo kita bersiap-siap!" Hiashi meletakan gelasnya, "Hanabi! Ganti pakaian mu!"

Hanabi segera turun dari kamarnya, "Ada apa kaa-san?!" tanya Hanabi panik.

"Cepat ganti pakaian mu! Kekasih nee-chan mu akan datang melamar."

"Apa?! Arigatou Kami-Sama, akhirnya kakak ku tidak jadi perawan tua!"

"HANABIIIIII!" teriakan Hinata menggema memenuhi rumah.

 **-AFTER- DATING ONLINE**

Tepat pukul tujuh malam suara deru mobil memasuki halaman rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Hati Hinata mencelus, entah dia harus senang atau kecewa dengan kedatangan Sasuke. Sebuah mobil Lexus berwarna hitam keluaran teranyar terparkir dengan rapi di samping mobil SUV milik Hiashi.

Seorang pria datang dengan hakama serba hitam seperti yang dikenakan Saitou Hajime dalam anime Hakouki Shinsengumi Kitan, laki-laki itu Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki kurang waras yang mengajaknya menikah kemarin siang. Ia terlihat sangat tampan dan gagah dengan pakaiannya itu.

Di belakangnya sepasang suami istri mengenakan kimono formal couple mengikuti Sasuke. Tidak hanya sampai di situ, seorang lelaki yang lebih tua dari Sasuke keluar dari mobil sambil membawa berbagai bawaan untuk melamar, di sampingnya seorang pria paruh baya berambut separuh putih berjalan dengan menggunakan tongkat yang terlihat mewah.

"Shitsureishimashita." Sasuke masuk dengan langkah tegap dan penuh percaya diri.

Hinata melirik kedua orang tua kandungnya. Ibunya terlihat langsung menyukai Sasuke, sedangkan ayahnya masih berwajah datar seperti biasa tapi raut wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa ia menerima Sasuke. _'Kami-sama... tolong aku...'_ kata Hinata dalam hati.

Percakapan basa-basi mulai berlangsung di ruang tamu ditemani camilan dan gyokuro. Sasuke dengan fasih menjelaskan semuanya, logat bicaranya campuran antara logat Jepang dan logat Denmark. Orang tua Hinata sepertinya percaya jika Sasuke memang kekasih Hinata sejak masih berada di Denmark.

Laki-laki yang tadi memperkenalkan diri sebagai Itachi, menyodorkan paket yang dibawanya. Madara berdeham pelan memberikan kode pada Sasuke.

"Jii-san, baa-san." Sasuke memandang orang tua Hinata bergantian. "Maksud kedatanganku kemari adalah untuk melamar Hinata." Itachi memberikan sebuah kotak beledu berwarna biru pada Sasuke. Sasuke membuka kotak itu dan menyimpannya di atas meja. "Itu adalah cincin yang aku beli saat perjalanan pulang dari Denmark."

Cincin itu terlihat manis dan mewah dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Cincin yang berukuran lebih kecil berbentuk bunga dengan sebuah permata berwarna merah terang. Sedangkan cincin lain –yang lebih besar- dihiasi permata berwarna perak dengan ukiran sederhana disekitarnya.

Astaga! Hinata pernah melihat cincin itu di toko perhiasan di samping kafe dekat dorm-nya. Harga satu cincin di toko itu bisa membuatnya tidak makan selama berbulan-bulan. Dan sekarang cincin mewah itu dengan mudahnya berada di depan matanya, diberikan oleh laki-laki kurang waras yang baru ia kenal kurang dari 48 jam.

Ibu Hinata menyikut kecil perut Hinata, membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung wajah Sasuke yang dihiasi sebuah senyuman. Hinata tahu itu bukan sebuah senyuman kebahagiaan yang tulus, entah apa yang disembunyikan dibalik senyuman itu. "Bagaimana Hinata ? apa kau menerima lamaranku ?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang lembut. Wanita manapun pasti akan menuruti permintaan laki-laki jika mengatakannya seperti Sasuke.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, "Ya, aku menerimanya." Hinata langsung menenundukan kepalanya sambil merapalkan berbagai doa meminta Kami-sama mendukung keputusan gilanya ini.

"Arigatou. Aku sangat bahagia, akhirnya bisa menikahi Hinata."

"Baiklah, karena lamaran Sasuke sudah diterima. Kita sebagai orang tua, hanya tinggal menentukan tanggal baik untuk melangsungkan resepsi pernikaha." Ujar Fugaku.

"Agar tidak mengeluarkan biaya untuk sewa gedung, kita bisa menggunakan lobi Uchiha Groups." Ujar Itachi. "Kita hanya tinggal menyewa Wedding Organizer terbaik untuk menyulap lobi Uchiha Groups."

Hinata dan Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar gagasan itu. Madara mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan kecil dari balik obinya. "Kurasa dua minggu cukup untuk mempersiapkan semuanya." Hinata sukses mengeluarkan ekspresi kagetnya mendengar ucapan Madara.

"Du-dua minggu?"

Madara mengangguk, "Aku tidak ingin cucuku kalah start dari anak gubernur Konoha."

 _'Nani ?! memangnya menikah itu perlombaan ?!'_ batin Hinata gusar.

"Tenang saja, Kaa-san memiliki kenalan designer terkenal. Dia pasti bisa membereskan pakaian pernikahan kalian dalam waktu singkat." Ujar mikotoa. Astaga! Keluarga Uchiha memang ajaib, belum satu jam mereka berada di ruangan yang sama, Mikoto sudah menyebut dirinya 'Kaa-san' padahal mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"Untuk catering, biar dari kami. Kami mempunyai catering langganan yang cukup terkenal di distrik 10." Ujar ibu Hinata. "Tapi jika Mikoto-san ingin memilih catering sendiri, kami tidak keberatan. Kita bisa membicarakannya."

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kami percayakan untuk catering pada Hikari-san saja."

"Bagaimana untuk dana acara ?" tanya Hiashi.

"Aku yang akan menanggung semuanya." Ujar Madara dengan tegas.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu." Ujar Fugaku dan Hiashi bersamaan.

"Ini pernikahan cucu kesayanganku, jadi biarkan aku yang mengaturnya." Madara menguarkan aura yang dingin, membuat bulu kuduk Hinata meremang. "dan aku tidak menerima penolakan." Tutup Madara.

Hiashi dan Fugaku pun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah mendengar ucapan laki-laki paruh baya itu.

"Jadi sudah diputuskan." Itachi kembali membuka suara, "Sasuke dan Hinata akan melangsungkan pernikahan dua minggu lagi tepat di hari Minggu. Dan mulai besok kalian berdua akan sibuk untuk mempersiapkan semuanya." Itachi mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Pertama, kalian akan pergi ke designer kaa-san untuk mempersiapkan baju pengantin. Hmm..." Itachi memasang wajah berpikir, "Berapa banyak pakaian yang harus dibuat ?" tanya Itachi pada semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu.

"Sepertinya tiga pasang cukup." Ujar Mikoto dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari Hikari.

"Baiklah, tiga pasang." Itachi mengetikan sesuatu pada ponselnya. Setelah itu percakapan mereka berisi pembahasan mengenai segala hal tentang persiapan pernikahan Hinata dan Sasuke.

 **-AFTER- DATING ONLINE**

Sebelum Sasuke meninggalkan rumah Hinata, Hinata sempat menarik Sasuke menuju taman yang berada di dekat garasi.

"Apa kau tidak waras?!" sembur Hinata.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Jika aku tidak waras, aku tidak mungkin berada di sini."lidah Sasuke terasa kelu, "dan melamarmu."

Hinata mengerang frustrasi, "Kenapa kau tidak meminta kakekmu untuk memberikan sedikit waktu untuk kita saling mengenal?! Demi Kami-Sama! Kita baru berkenalan kurang dari 48 jam!"

Sasuke menggedigkan bahunya, "Pertama, aku dalam keadaan tidak dapat menolak apapun yang dikatakan kakekku, aku terlalu banyak membangkang padanya."

"Itu masalahmu! Kenapa kau harus membawaku dalam masalahmu?"

"Kau sendiri yang ikut terjun ke dalam masalahku." Hinata tak membalas ucapan Sasuke, "Sepertinya aku tidak perlu menjelaskan alasanku yang lain. Yang pasti kau dan aku akan menikah dua minggu dari sekarang." Tanpa menunggu balasan Hinata, Sasuke memutar badannya dan berjalan menuju orang tuanya yang sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Tunggu!" panggil Hinata sebelum Sasuke membuka pintu mobil.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke tak acuh.

Hinata memberikan ponselnya pada Sasuke, "Masukan nomormu, setidaknya jika aku berubah pikiran aku bisa meneleponmu."

"Berubah pikiran apa maksudmu?" desis Sasuke namun tetap mengetikkan nomornya.

"Mungkin tentang design pakaian atau sejenisnya." Ujar Itachi yang muncul dari dalam rumah. Sasuke dan Hinata memandangnya terkejut. "Apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan baka aniki?" mata Sasuke menatap Itachi penuh selidik.

"Ponselku tertinggal di dalam." Itachi menunjukan ponselnya, "Apa kalian sudah selesai? Sebaiknya kita segera pulang, jalanan akan semakin macet."

Sasuke pun mengangguk dan mengembalikan ponsel Hinata, tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil dan disusul oleh Itachi. Mobil milik keluarga Uchiha itu pun menjauh meninggalkan halaman rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Meninggalkan Hinata yang berdiri sendirian di depan teras sambil menatap langit malam tanpa bintang.

 **TBC**

Holaaaah aku agak sibuk, jadi baru update. Karena Sasuke dan Hinata belum nikah jadi romancenya masih dikit wkwkwk. Btw fic ini aku sengaja bikinnya enggak lebih dari 1.5K kata perbabnya. Besok Come Away with Me tetep update kok tapi liat dulu kuota, updatenya malem atau siang hahahaha...

Btw yang punya IG bantu follow dong IG aku yang baru ayunikazeera akun itu khusus buat review buku dan segala tetek bengek tentang nulis... aku tuh sebenernya pengen bikin work khusus di Wattpad sama ffn tentang tips-tips nulis fanfic, tapi aku juga masih _noob_ dan agak sibuk juga belajar ngoding...


	5. Chapter 4 - Your Past

**Chapter Sebelumnya**

* * *

"Ponselku tertinggal di dalam." Itachi menunjukan ponselnya, "Apa kalian sudah selesai? Sebaiknya kita segera pulang, jalanan akan semakin macet."

Sasuke pun mengangguk dan mengembalikan ponsel Hinata, tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil dan disusul oleh Itachi. Mobil milik keluarga Uchiha itu pun menjauh meninggalkan halaman rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Meninggalkan Hinata yang berdiri sendirian di depan teras sambil menatap langit malam tanpa bintang.

* * *

 **MASUK READINGLIST-DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER!**

 **-AFTER- DATING ONLINE**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Pair : SASUHINA –Slight Naruhina, Narusaku**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre : Romance, Slice of Life**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

* * *

 **4**

* * *

Hinata menatap deretan undangan yang berada di etalase. Hinata menantapnya dengan gamang, semua undangan mewah itu tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya, tidak ada membuat hatinya bahagia.

Saat hendak berangkat ke kampus, sebuah mobil hitam terparkir di depan rumahnya, dan Mikoto berada di dalam mobil itu. Mikoto menyuruh Hinata untuk masuk, tanpa ingin mendengar penolakan dari bibir Hinata. Dan berakhirlah Hinata di toko undangan itu.

"Apa ada yang kau suka, sayang?" tanya Mikoto dari belakangan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum, namun senyuman itu tidak sampai pada matanya. "Aku bingung, kaa-san. Semua undangan ini terlihat bagus."

Mikoto merangkul bahu Hinata dan berjalan menuju laki-laki yang berada di belakang etalase, "Tuan Orochimaru, apa kau memiliki undangan yang spesial?" tanya Mikoto.

"Tentu saja aku selalu memiliki sesuatu yang spesial untuk nyonya Uchiha." Orochimaru membalikan tubuhnya dan mengambil beberapa buah undangan dari lemari kaca dan memberikannya pada Mikoto. "Apa ini calon menantumu?"

Mikoto hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang lebar, "Coba kau lihat undangan ini." Mikoto menunjukan sebuah undangan berwarna merah dan hitam.

Hinata mengambilnya dan mengerutkan alisnya. Undangan itu kebih terlihat seperti undangan ke pemakaman dibandingkan undangan pernikahan. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyimpan kembali undangan itu, "Aku ingin undangan yang sederhana, kaa-san."

Orochimaru yang mendengar ucapan Hinata langsung berjalan menuju lemari kaca lain dan mengambil tiga buah undangan. Perhatian Hinata tertuju pada sebuah undangan berwarna putih gading yang dihias gambar mawar yang timbul. Hinata mengambil undangan itu dan menunjukannya pada Mikoto, "Aku menyukai undangan ini, kaa-san."

Lagi-lagi Mikoto tersenyum. Sepertinya kebahagiaan sudah merasuk hingga setiap sel darah dalam tubuh Mikoto. "Kaa-san tidak dapat menolak keinginanmu, sayang." Perhatian Mikoto beralih pada Orochimaru. "Tolong buatkan lima ratus undangan ini." Mikoto memberikan undangan yang berada di tangan Hinata.

"Nama siapakah yang harusku tulis dalam undangan ini?" Orochimaru tersenyum pada Hinata, Hinata justru bergidig ngeri mendapatkan senyuman itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata." Ujar Mikoto.

"Baiklah." Setelah itu perbincangan hanya diisi oleh Orochimaru dan Mikoto. Hinata tidak dapat mengikuti pembicaraan mereka, pikirannya terasa kosong. Hinata merasa ragu dengan keputusannya menikah dengan Sasuke, tapi ia tidak bisa mundur.

 **-AFTER- DATING ONLINE**

"Sayang, coba kau ajak Sasuke-kun untuk ikut ke butik." Ujar Mikoto saat mobil mulai meninggalkan toko undangan.

"Huh?!" seru Hinata.

"Kaa-san, tadi sudah mengajaknya tapi dia mengatakan sedang mengerjakan _project_." Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah Mikoto, "Sasuke-kun harus ikut, karena kita harus mengukur pakaian untuk upacara pernikahan. Sasuke-kun pasti mau mengikuti permintaanmu."

Hinata mengeluh dalam hati, jika diajak oleh ibunya saja dia sudah menolak. Bagaimana dengan Hinata yang baru mengenalkanya beberapa hari?

"Kenapa Kaa-san yakin Sasuke-kun mau mengikuti permintaanku?"

"Karena kau calon istrinya." Mikoto menepuk pelan bahu Hinata, memberikan semangat.

"Mikoto-sama, kita sudah sampai di gedung Uchiha Groups." Ujar sopir.

Senyum pada wajah Mikoto semakin lebar, "Ayo, temui calon suamimu. Kaa-san akan menunggumu di butik, Sasuke sudah tahu di mana butiknya."

Dengan enggan, Hinata keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam gedung bertingkat yang dilapisi kaca berwarna gelap. Hinata berjalan mendekati meja resepsionis, "Sumimasen."

"Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Resepsionis berwajah tirus dengan pipi merona itu menyimpan buku yang tengah ia baca.

"Aku ingin bertemu tuan Uchiha." Hinata melirik dari balik bulu matanya, buku apa yang sedang dibaca wanita itu. Hinata merasa mengenali buku itu.

"Uchiha? Banyak Uchiha di gedung ini, nona." Ujarnya berusaha sopan.

Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya memperhatikan –mengintip- buku yang dibaca wanita itu. Hinata lupa jika gedung ini milik keluarga Uchiha, pasti ada lebih dari satu Uchiha di gedung ini. "Sasuke, aku ingin bertemu dengan tuan Uchiha Sasuke." Koreksi Hinata.

Wanita itu mengerjapkan matanya, "Tunggu sebentar." Lalu mengetikan sesuatu pada komputernya.

Hinata kembali mencuri pandang pada buku itu sambil menunggu resepsionis mengatakan sesuatu. Itu salah satu buku karangannya yang terbit tiga bulan lalu. Jika resepsionis itu tahu wanita di hadapannya adalah penulis buku yang sedang ia baca, kira-kira apa yang akan dia lakukan.

"Ano, anda suka membaca novel karangan Himekazeera?"

Resepsionis itu mengangkat kepalanya sambil tersenyum, "Iya, aku sudah memiliki tiga buku karangan penulis itu." dia pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mengetiknya.

"Buku mana yang menjadi favoritmu?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Resepsionis itu memasang wajah berpikir, "Hujan di Akhir Musim Gugur." Ujarnya sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban sang resepsionis. Hujan di akhir musim gugur adalah pertanda akan segera dimulainya musim dingin, di mana sebagian besar tanaman yang sudah menggugurkan daunnya akan mati.

Seperti kisah cinta Hinata beberapa tahun yang lalu. Cinta yang perlahan hilang, gugur bersama daun momiji, lalu ikut mati bersama pohon-pohon yang tidak sanggup bertahan dengan musim dingin yang membekukan. Namun, Hinata sedikit mengubah kisahnya pada novel itu. Tokoh dalam novel itu, Hinata buat bahagia diakhir cerita _–happy ending-_ meskipun tokoh itu harus menunggu hujan terakhir di akhir musim gugur di tahun berikutnya.

Kisah yang cukup manis, namun tidak semanis kehidupannya. Memang benar, mengucapkan –menuliskan- sesuatu lebih mudah dari pada mempraktikannya.

"Tuan Uchiha Sasuke sedang berada di ruangannya, dia tidak ada jadwal hari ini." ujar sang resepsionis membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Ruangannya?"

"Ruangan tuan Uchiha Sasuke berada di lantai 5." Resepsionis itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku tamu, namun Hinata segera mengangkat tangannya menolak. "Tapi ini sudah peraturan kantor, nona. Anda harus mengisi buku tamu."

Hinata menatap resepsionis itu. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang harus ia tulis pada kolom 'kepentingan' ? apakah ia harus menulis 'Mengajak tuan Uchiha Sasuke ke butik untuk mengukur baju pengantin.' ?

Tapi yasudahlah Hinata isi dengan 'kepentingan bisnis'. Resepsionis itu kembali tersenyum dan memberikan tanda pengenal visitor pada Hinata.

Hinata melangkah mendekati lift. Beberapa orang berpapasan dengannya mengenakan office outfit berwarna gelap. Alis Hinata berkerut, apakah itu termasuk aturan perusahaan? Mengharuskan karyawannya mengenakan pakaian serba gelap.

Lift terbuka dan memperlihatkan dua orang lawanan jenis yang Hinata kenali. Keduanya terlihat terkejut, begitupun Hinata.

"Hinata!" seru kedua orang itu bersamaan.

"Sakura-senpai, Naruto-senpai!" Kedua orang itu keluar dari lift dan bergantian memeluk Hinata.

"Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denga Hinata-chan." Ujar Sakura setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kemana saja kau?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman lima jarinya.

"Aku mendapatkan beasiswa untuk berkuliah di Denmark, dan aku kembali sekitar dua tahun yang lalu." Ujar Hinata. "Naruto-senpa dan Sakura-senpai bekerja di sini?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Si baka ini bekerja di sini, sedangkan aku bekerja di rumah sakit Konoha." Senyum tidak lepas dari wajah Sakura, "Aku berhasil menggapai cita-citaku, Hinata." Wajah Sakura semringah dan kembali memeluk Hinata.

"Aku ikut senang, Senpai."

"Sayang, bukankah kau harus segera pergi?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura dan Hinata saling melepaskan pelukannya, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Aku ada jadwal operasi satu jam lagi." Ujar Sakura dengan nada menyesal.

"Tak apa, Senpai. Aku sudah kembali ke Konoha, kita hanya tinggal mengatur waktu untuk bertemu."

Sakura kembali memeluk Hinata, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Sakura sempat memberikan sebuah kecupan pada pipi Naruto sebelum pergi. Wajah Hinata memerah padam melihat adegan itu.

"Ada apa kau kemari Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan kartu visitor di tangan Hinata.

"A-aku ada keperluan di divisi IT." Jawab Hinata gugup. Tidak mungkin ia jujur pada Naruto jika dia akan menemui calon suaminya dan mengajaknya ke butik.

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, Naruto sudah mengenal Hinata sejak kecil, ia tahu jika gadis itu tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Ayo! Aku akan mengantarmu." Naruto membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju lift di ikuti Hinata.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan Neji?" tanya Naruto membuka pembicaraan saat lift mulai membawanya ke lantai 5. "Tapi seingatku, Neji baru saja dipindahkan ke luar kota. Dia diangkat menjadi kepala bagian IT di cabang Uchiha Groups."

Hinata benar-benar lupa jika putra dari -adik- kembaran ayahnya juga bekerja di sini, di bagian IT, seperti Sasuke. Neji pasti bawahan Sasuke, dan pasti Neji mengenal Sasuke. Bagaimana tanggapan saudara yang sudah ia anggap kakak itu tentang rencana pernikahan gilanya dengan Sasuke.

Hinata menarik napas dengan dalam, "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke." Tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Sasuke?" lagi-lagi Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, "Kau mengenal Sasuke?" seingat Naruto, Sasuke dan Neji hanya sebatas akrab atasan-bawahan, bukan akrab yang menjurus ke arah lain –seperti mengenalkan saudaramu yang masih lajang pada teman kantormu-. Hinata tersenyum separo lalu mengangguk. "Ada perlu apa kau dengan si teme?"

"Teme?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Ah pasti kau bingung. Sasuke sahabatku sejak kecil, tapi dia tinggal di distrik 10, jadi kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya."

Hinata, Naruto, dan Sakura berteman sejak kecil. Naruto berbeda tiga tahun dengan Hinata, sedangkan Sakura berbeda satu tahun dengan Hinata. Mereka tinggal di distrik 11, sebuah wilayah yang berada di perbatasan antara wilayah pedesaan dan perkotaan Konoha.

"Jika tu privasi, tidak apa. Kau tak perlu menjawabnya." Ujar Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku sedikit melamun barusan." Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, "Aku diminta ibu Sasuke, mengajaknya pergi ke butik."

"Butik?! Kau mengenal ibu Sasuke?!"

Kali ini Hinata mengangguk, lalu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Aku akan menikah dengan Sasuke... dua minggu lagi." Tiga kata terakhir terdengar seperti bisikan.

"APA?!" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi terkejut yang belebihan, namun ia langsung menyusul Hinata keluar dari lift. "Tunggu Hinata, kau tidak sedang bercanda bukan?" Naruto mencengkram tangan kanan Hinata.

"Apa wajahku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?!" tanya Hinata dengan nada halus nan menusuk.

Naruto terdiam dan menatap Hinata tak percaya, "Apa yang terjadi, Hinata?" Naruto berusaha menurunkan nada bicaranya.

"Banyak hal yang berubah, Naruto-senpai." Ujar Hinata lirih sambil melepaskan cengkraman Naruto yang melonggar. Hinata melanjutkan langkahnya, matanya menjelajah mencari pintu bertuliskan kepala bagian IT.

"Bagaimana dengan Toneri?"

Seketika tubuh Hinata kaku, bergetar, langkahnya terhenti. Air mata menggenang pada pelupuk mata Hinata, "Semuanya berakhir, Senpai." Hinata membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto. "Tidak ada lagi Toneri dalam hidupku."

 **TBC**

 _Ketauan 'kan siapa cowok berengsek yang bikin Hinata kaya gitu. Kisah mereka masih panjang wkwkwk..._


	6. Chapter 5 - His Jobs

**Chapter Sebelumnya**

* * *

"Bagaimana dengan Toneri?"

Seketika tubuh Hinata kaku, bergetar, langkahnya terhenti. Air mata menggenang pada pelupuk mata Hinata, "Semuanya berakhir, Senpai." Hinata membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto. "Tidak ada lagi Toneri dalam hidupku."

* * *

 **MASUK READINGLIST-DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER!**

 **-AFTER- DATING ONLINE**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Pair : SASUHINA –Slight Naruhina, Narusaku**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre : Romance, Slice of Life**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

* * *

 **5**

* * *

"Apa yang terjadi Hinata?" desak Naruto. Sial, Toneri pasti menyakiti Hinata dan Naruto tidak mengetahui hal itu. Padahal Naruto sudah berjanji akan menjadi orang pertama yang menghajar wajah laki-laki bermata biru unik itu.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar dengan kedua tangan mengepal di sisi tubuhnya, "Dia. Meninggalkanku." Hinata menekan setiap kata.

"Berengsek!" umpat Naruto, "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, enggan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Jika saja saat itu rasa cinta Hinata sudah benar-benar lenyap, Hinata pasti akan memberitahu Naruto dan Neji tentang apa yang dilakukan Toneri padanya. Namun rasa cinta membuat Hinata mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk memendam segala rasa sakit itu sendirian.

"Hinata?" ujar _–tanya-_ Tenten memastikan matanya tidak salah menangkap sosok yang tengah berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya pada Hinata, membiarkan gadis itu mendekati istri kakak sepupunya. "Tenten-nee..." Hinata berusaha menampilkan sebuah senyuman dan memeluk Tenten.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tenten memberikan sebuah senyuman pada Naruto yang masih berdiri di balik punggung Hinata. "Kau ada urusan dengan bagian produksi?" seingat Tenten, Naruto bekerja di bagian produksi, tapi bagaian produksi berada satu lantai di bawah.

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku ada perlu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto mengantarku."

" _Huh?!_ " respons Tenten dengan mulut terbuka.

"Ada apa?"

Tenten menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu mengerjapkan matanya, "Sasuke... maksudmu Sasuke kepala bagian IT?" Hinata mengangguk, "Kau mengenal atasanku?" seingat Tenten saat mengobrol dengan Hinata, tidak pernah sekalipun mereka membahas pekerjaan. Lalu bagaimana mungkin Hinata bisa mengenal Sasuke? Bahkan dihari pernikahan Tenten dan Neji, Hinata maupun Sasuke tidak pernah saling menyapa.

"Hinata akan menikah dengan Sasuke." Kata Naruto sambil mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Hinata.

"APA?! BAGAIMANA BISA?!" teriak Tenten membuat Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke keluar dari ruangan.

Sasuke langsung mengerutkan alisnya melihat Hinata berada di kantornya dengan Naruto dan Tenten. "Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke saat jarak diantara mereka cukup dekat. "Dan kau." Sasuke menunjuk Tenten dengan dagunya, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Sengaja membuat keributan? Kembali ke _workstation_ mu, kau masih belum membereskan _upgrade_ aplikasi."

Tenten mencebikan bibirnya, "Sebelum aku pergi, bagaimana jika kau jelaskan, kenapa kau akan menikah dengan adik sepupuku?! Padahal belum genap satu minggu kau terlihat seperti orang putus asa yang tengah mencari jodoh agar kakek mu tidak merusak hubungan pertunangan sahabatmu."

Sasuke memutar mata jengah. Ini salah satu alasah mengapa Sasuke tidak ingin berurusan dengan wanita. Mulut mereka terlalu berisik dan suka memerintah, well meskipun tidak semua. Meskipun Tenten tomboy, tapi tetap saja mulutnya berisik seperti lebah keluar dari sarang. Naruto hanya diam menunggu penjelasan dari Sasuke, dia tidak merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Tenten, karena Itachi sudah menjelaskannya.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Hinata dua minggu lagi. Dan tadi malam aku sudah melamarnya, puas?" Sasuke menatap Tenten dan Naruto bergantian.

"Tunggu." Ujar Naruto, "Bagaimana bisa kau mengenal Hinata?"

Ah, Sasuke malas melakukan ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia harus berakting. "Apa kalian lupa? Aku tinggal di Denmark dan Hinata lulusan Aarhus Universitet di Denamark. Kau pikir untuk apa Hinata menempuh jarak tiga jam dari Aarhus ke Copenhagen, selain untuk bertemu denganku?"

Hinata benar-benar ingin menepuk keningnya atau lebih bagus jika lantai yang saat ini ia pijak ambles, membuatnya hilang dari hadapan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Penjelasan Sasuke benar-benar absurd, membuat Hinata malu. Belum lagi wajah Sasuke yang terlihat sangat datar, seolah apa yang ia katakan adalah sebuah kebenaran.

Tapi apa yang diucapkan Sasuke memang benar, Hinata rela menempuh jarak tiga jam perjalanan dengan mobil untuk bertemu dengan seseorang di Københavns Universitet namun bukan bertemu dengan Sasuke. Hinata bahkan baru tahu Sasuke lulusan Københavns Universitet dari profilnya di

Naruto dan Tenten mengangguk kaku secara bersamaan, meskipun menurut mereka jawaban Sasuke terdengar aneh, tapi mereka berusaha untuk percaya.

"Jadi, bisakah kalian kembali ke tempat masing-masing?" Sasuke sengaja mengeraskan suaranya agar terdengar oleh Shino, Kiba, dan shikamaru yang masih berdiri mencuri dengar di ambang pintu.

"Jadi, ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Sasuke setelah memastikan tidak ada seorang pun di sekitar mereka. Hanya ada kamera _cctv_ yang memperhatikan mereka tanpa tau apa yang mereka katakan.

"Kaa-san memintaku untuk mengajakmu ke butik langganannya untuk mengukur baju pengantin."

"Mengapa harus hari ini? tadi aku sudah menolaknya, aku sedang mengerjakan proyek." Seingat Sasuke tadi pagi saat sarapan ia menolak ajakan Mikoto, dan Mikoto pun menyetujuinya.

"Kaa-san sudah mengatakannya, tidak bisakah kau tinggalkan sebentar pekerjaanmu? Karena aku sudah rela meninggalkan 2 kelas ajarku dan 3 kelas mata kuliahku untuk mengurusi undangan dan baju pengantin. Setidaknya kau harus membantuku untuk membuat semua ini mudah." _Karena kakekmu yang memberikan ide gila untuk menikah dalam waktu dua minggu._ Tambah Hinata dalam hati.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Baiklah ikut aku." Sasuke melangkah menuju pintu yang tadi dilewati oleh Tenten. "Tunggu di sini satu jam, aku akan menyelesaikan beberapa _bug_." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hinata, Sasuke berjalan menuju workstation yang terlihat lebih besar dari _workstation_ lain.

Hinata dapat melihat Tenten yang tengah mengetikan sesuatu pada _keyboard_ , _workstation_ Tenten berada di samping Shino dan berseberangan dengan Shikamaru. Sedangkan Shikamaru berada diantara _workstation_ Sasuke dan Kiba. Dan _workstation_ di seberang Sasuke terlihat kosong. Mungkin itu workstation milik Neji, dan mugkin Sasuke kerepotan mengerjakan proyek karena Neji tidak ada, pikir Hinata.

Ruang tunggu itu pun cukup bagus. Sebuah lemari buku terbuat dari kayu bercat coklat menempel pada dinding. Isinya cukup banyak, sebagian besar berisi buku tentang pemrograman dan sebagian lagi berisi tentang bisnis. Hinata tidak melihat satupun novelnya berada di sana.

Sofa hitam berbentuk huruf 'L' dengan meja kaca di tengahnya terlihat minimalis dan modern. Tidak ada gambar atau tulisan pada dinding berwarna abu-abu itu, semuanya tampak bersih tanpa noda.

Mata Hinata kembali mempehatikan _workstation_ Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Tidak ada _sticky notes_ berwarna-warni seperti yang biasa menempel pada meja orang-orang kantoran. Bahkan Hinata tidak melihat ada alat tulis kantor di sana.

"Ini untukmu." Kiba memberikan segelas kopi pada Hinata. "Hanya ini yang ada di _pantry._ " Ujarnya sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya yang runcing.

Hinata tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Aku Inzuka Kiba, bagian UI/UX _Designer_. Dan kau?"

"Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata."

Kiba menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, memperhatikan Hinata. "Kau mirip Neji."

"Aku adik sepupu Neji." Jawab Hinata sekadarnya.

"Kembali ke _workstation_ -mu, Inzuka." Perintah Tenten, "Berhenti menggoda calon istri atasanmu."

Kiba memutar bola matanya sebal, "Ayolah! Aku hanya mengajaknya berkenalan." Tukas Kiba, "Jarang sekali aku melihat perempuan cantik di ruangan ini."

"Jadi aku tidak cantik?" tanya Tenten sinis.

"Kalian berdua! Hentikan!" teriak Shino, "Kalian membuat kepalaku semakin sakit." Laki-laki berkacamata itu biasanya akan anteng, namun entah mengapa hari ini dia sangat sensitif.

Kiba mengangkat bahu, "Dia Aburame Shino, _Quality Assurance_." Jelas Kiba, "Lalu yang di samping Sasuke itu Shikamaru, senior _frontend developer_. Tenten senior _mobile apps developer_ dan kakakmu senior _backend developer_. Tapi karena Neji dipindah tugaskan, kami harus mencari backend developer." Hinata hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Kiba. Hinata tahu kakaknya cukup pintar, meskipun tidak berkuliah di luar negeri seperti dirinya.

Neji memiliki jabatan yang penting, pantas saja Sasuke kewalahan.

"Kembali ke mejamu Inzuka, atau kau ingin lembur di mejaku?" tanya Sasuke sinis tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar komputer. "Ngomong-ngomong aku akan mengambil cuti sekitar tiga minggu, minggu depan dan dua minggu setelah pernikahan. Dan aku lihat kau yang paling santai d sini tuan Inzuka, bagaimana jika kau yang menggantikanku saat aku cuti?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Ujar Kiba sambil belalu menuju workstation-nya.

Hinata tertawa pelan lalu mengambil ponsel dari tasnya, setidaknya ia harus memberi tahu Mikoto. Teman-teman –bawahan- Sasuke unik dan lucu, guyonan mereka berbeda dengan guyonan yang biasa Hinata dengar saat di kampus.

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh akan cuti selama itu?" tanya Shikamaru. "Seingatku kau hanya dapat bertahan _–paling lama-_ tiga hari tanpa _coding_ dan _deadline_."

Sasuke sempat mengumpat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru, "Sejak kapan aku senang bercanda?" Sasuke menghela napas, "Kau harus menggantikan posisiku saat aku tidak ada."

"Tidak!" tolak Shikamaru. "Pekerjaanmu sepuluh kali-lipat lebih memusingkan dari pekerjaanku!"

Lagi-lagi Hinata tertawa, biasanya orang-orang akan berburu posisi paling tinggi di sebuah perusahaan. Mereka bahkan saling menjantuhkan untuk mendapatkan posisi tertinggi. Namun di tempat kerja Sasuke, orang-orang menolak mendapat jabatan tinggi. Unik. Sepertinya Hinata bisa menjadikan itu sebuah novel.

Setengah jam berlalu, Hinata sudah nyaris mati bosan menunggu Sasuke. Mikoto pun tidak membalas pesannya. Hinata berjalan mendekati _workstation_ Sasuke. Hanya layar hitam yang menampilkan barisan huruf yang berjalan dengan cepat.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Melihatmu bekerja." Hinata menggedigkan bahu, "Aku nyaris mati bosan menunggumu!"

Kini giliran Sasuke yang menggedigkan bahu, "Itu risikomu, menunggu seorang programmer menyelesaikan pekerjaannya."

"Aku iri melihatmu, bos!" ujar Shino. "Ditemani gadis cantik mencari _bug_."

"Cari pacar sana!" ujar Tenten. "Astaga, bos! Pekerjaanmu bertambah banyak."

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Kau gagal membuat _upgrade_ lagi?"

Tenten menggeleng, "Kau harus menjaga anak gadis orang lain di sarang penyamun." Semua orang tertawa kecuali Hinata dan Sasuke.

Setengah jam kemudian Sasuke benar-benar membereskan pekerjaannya. "Kau ingin makan siang dahulu atau langsung pergi menemui kaa-san?" tanya Sasuke saat membereskan mejanya, walau sebenarnya yang ia lakukan hanya memindahkan gelas kosong di samping _keyboard_ -nya.

"Bos berubah!" seru Kiba.

"Kau harus tahu Hinata." Tenten bangkit dari mejanya mendekati Hinata, "Sasuke tidak pernah menanyakan hal seperti itu pada kami. Dia bahkan tidak peduli apakah kami sempat tidur atau tidak saat mengerjakan _deadline_." Tenten menggeleng merasa miris pada nasibnya, memiliki atasan yang dingin seperti robot.

"Perbuatan paling baik yang pernah dilakukan calon suamimu, membelikan kami _junk food_." Kata Shikamaru.

"Agar kami cepat mati." Lanjut Shino.

Tenten mengangguk, "Aku harap Sasuke bisa memperlakukan kami seperti manusia setelah menikah denganmu."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengambil kunci mobil dan mengajak Hinata pergi. "Kau tidak boleh sering kemari."

"Kenapa? Apa karena kita hanya akan menikah pura-pura?"

"Bukan. Mereka tidak baik untuk kesehatan jiwamu."

Hinata melongo, Sasuke entah bercanda atau serius dengan ucapannya, Hinata tidak bisa membedakannya. Tidak ada ekspresi pada wajah Sasuke.

 **TBC**

 _Well, aku lagi males belajar ngoding C++, jadi aku lanjutin fanfic ini aja wkwkwk_

 _Ada yang bingung sama guyonan di atas? Maaf ya, guyonan antar programmer biasanya kaya gitu wkwkwk waktu awal aja aku bingung, nanti juga kalian akan terbiasa. Kalem mereka enggak ngomong pake C++, C#, Java, Python, atau pun PHP, mereka ngomong pake bahasa manusia kok, Cuma ya gitu... kadang bikin otak ngeload hahahaha..._

 _Btw, sikap Sasuke beda ya dari pas pertama ketemu, ada apa sih? Dan gimana sih masa lalu Hinata? Kalem mereka belum nikah, konflik pun belum ada hahaha..._


	7. Chapter 6 - Boutique

**Chapter Sebelumnya**

* * *

 _Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengambil kunci mobil dan mengajak Hinata pergi. "Kau tidak boleh sering kemari."_

 _"Kenapa? Apa karena kita hanya akan menikah pura-pura?"_

 _"Bukan. Mereka tidak baik untuk kesehatan jiwamu."_

 _Hinata melongo, Sasuke entah bercanda atau serius dengan ucapannya, Hinata tidak bisa membedakannya. Tidak ada ekspresi pada wajah Sasuke._

* * *

 **MASUK READINGLIST-DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER!**

 **-AFTER- DATING ONLINE**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Pair : SASUHINA –Slight Naruhina, Narusaku**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre : Romance, Slice of Life**

 **Disclaimer: Nar** _ **u**_ **to © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

* * *

 **6**

* * *

Perasaan Hinata tidak keruan saat melihat berbagai model gaun pernikahan di sebuah katalog. Semuanya sungguh terlihat indah dan pasti pas membalut tubuh Hinata, membuatnya benar-benar menjadi ratu dalam satu hari. Namun keraguan masih bercokol pada hati Hinata.

Sejak tadi Sasuke sibuk dengan ponselnya entah mengerjakan apa, sedangkan Mikoto sibuk membicarakan ini dan itu dengan pemilik butik. Wajah Mikoto begitu berseri, sama seperti wajah kedua orang tua Hinata tadi pagi. Sedangkan wajah Sasuke terlihat datar namun tenang, seolah pernikahan mereka memang sudah direncanakan sejak jauh-jauh hari.

"Hime." Panggil Mikoto.

Hinata terlonjat kaget, "Iya, Kaa-san?"

"Bisakah kau kosongkan jadwalmu sampai satu minggu setelah pernikahan?"

Hinata berpikir sejenak, sebenarnya Hinata berniat cuti minggu depan. Ia merasa kasihan pada mahasiswa yang ia ajar. Dan lagi Hinata sebentar lagi harus mengikuti ujian tengah semester. "Akan aku usahakan, kaa-san." Jawab Hinata. "Aku harus mengurus beberapa hal sebelum cuti, apalagi sebentar lagi ujian tengah semester."

Mikoto mengangguk maklum, "Semoga secepatnya kau membereskan semuanya, agar kalian bisa segera melakukan pemotretan prewedding."

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, seingatnya saat Sasuke datang ke rumahnya tidak membicarakan foto prewedding. Bagaimana bisa ia berfoto mesra dengan laki-laki yang baru ia kenal beberapa hari? Dan lagi Sasuke begitu datar. Fotografer pasti akan curiga. Astaga! Haruskah Hinata mundur?

Hinata melirik Sasuke sekilas, laki-laki itu masih nampak tenang dengan ponselnya. _'Dasar tidak membantu sama sekali!'_ keluh Hinata dalam hati.

"Apa Sasuke-kun setuju dengan foto prewedding, kaa-san?" Tanya Hinata, "bukankah Sasuke-kun sedang mengerjakan project besar?" Lidah Hinata terasa geli memanggil nama Sasuke dengan suffiks –kun.

Mikoto mengibaskan rambutnya, "Kau tenang saja, biar kaa-san yang mengurus itu." Hinata pun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Mikoto bangkit mendekati pemilik butik lagi, sedangkan Sasuke ... laki-laki berambut raven itu pergi meninggalkan butik begitu saja tanpa pamit pada Hinata atau Mikoto.

Menyebalkan. Kata itulah yang menggambarkan Sasuke di mata Hinata.

Hinata menarik napas dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Hinata mengeluarkan ponselnya, nyaris pukul tiga sore dan ia belum makan siang. Seingat Hinata makanan yang terakhir masuk ke perutnya adalah sup miso dan sedikit nasi saat sarapan. Pantas saja perutnya mulai berbunyi.

Seharusnya tadi saat Sasuke menawarinya makan siang, Hinata mengiyakan saja. Tapi karena terlalu khawatir Mikoto menunggu terlalu lama, Hinata pun meminta Sasuke langsung pergi ke butik. Padahal saat Hinata sampai di sana, Mikoto sedang makan siang dengan pemilik butik.

Sebuah bungkusan kertas dari restoran cepat saji tiba-tiba muncul di depan wajah Hinata. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan terlihatlah Sasuke tengah berdiri di hadapannya menyodorkan bungkusan itu.

"Ambilah, aku pegal memegangnya." Ujar Sasuke. "Tidak perlu malu, aku tahu kau pasti lapar."

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata ingin mengumpat pada laki-laki di depannya. Dengan kesal Hinata mengambil bungkusan itu dan membukanya. Apa Sasuke tidak diajarkan untuk berbicara baik-baik pada seorang wanita? Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu duduk di samping Hinata dan mulai memakan burgernya.

Perpaduan antara emosi dan rasa lapar membuat Hinata lupa bagaimana tatakrama makan yang elegan. Hinata memasang wajah kesal dan tidak peduli, toh makanan yang ia makan bukan makanan berkelas. Ia hanya memakan _junk food._ Makanan yang akan membuatnya cepat mati, seperti kata Shino tadi.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata tersedak dan Sasuke segera memberikan sebotol air mineral. "Kau terlihat seperti monster yang sedang kelaparan." Sasuke memasukan potongan terakhir burgernya ke dalam mulut.

Hinata langsung mendelik ke arah Sasuke, "Memang siapa yang sudah membuatku menjadi monster kelaparan?" sindir Hinata.

"Apa kau lupa? Aku tadi sudah menawarimu makan siang." Kilah Sasuke, "kau sendiri yang menolak." Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah paha ayam goreng tepung dan mengolesinya dengan saus pedas dan saus tomat.

Hinata memutar bola mata sebal lalu melanjutkan kembali makannya. Mata Hinata berkhianat, bukan fokus pada makanan di tangannya, matanya malah memperhatikan Sasuke.

Tubuh Sasuke cukup proporsional, tidak ada lemak yang menumpuk pada tubuhnya. Padahal Sasuke senang memakan _junk food_. Hinata bisa tahu itu hanya dengan melihat betapa lahapnya Sasuke memakan paha ayam itu. Bahkan ia sudah menghabiskan satu potong.

"Kau mau?" tawar Sasuke sambil menyodorkan sepotong paha ayam yang baru ia keluarkan. "Sejak tadi kau memperhatikan ayamku dengan mata yang tidak berkedip."

"Ap ..." belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya ia kembali tersedak. Sasuke laki-laki yang cukup peka dan terlalu jujur. Tapi apa benar Hinata memperhatikan Sasuke tanpa berkedip? Dan lagi Hinata memperhatikan tubuh Sasuke, bukan memperhatikan paha ayam yang laki-laki menyebalkan itu makan.

Mikoto bergegas meninggalkan pemilik butik dan mendekati Hinata. "Sudah kaa-san peringatkan berkali-kali! Jangan terlalu sering memakan _junk food_!" seru Mikoto.

Sasuke menggedigkan bahu, "Hanya ini yang ada di dekat sini." Dagu Sasuke menunjuk sebuah restoran cepat saji di seberang jalan.

Mikoto mendesah pelan lalu kembali memperhatikan Hinata, "Kau baik-baik saja sayang?" Hinata mengangguk sambil kembali menenggak air dalam botol.

"Kapan ini akan selesai kaa-san?" tanya Sasuke sambil membersihkan tangannya.

"Masih lama, kalian baru saja selesai mengukur satu baju."

Kini giliran Sasuke dan Hinata yang menghela napas pasrah, mau bagaimana lagi, keinginan Mikoto harus mereka ikuti.

 **-AFTER- DATING ONLINE**

Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi di butik. Hinata tidak menyangka jika mengukur dan memilih baju pengantin bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam. Hinata mengangkat jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Jam setengah tujuh malam.

Bayangan kasurnya yang empuk sudah melambai-lambai pada pikiran Hinata. Tapi gadis bermata _pearl_ itu harus mengenyahkan sejenak bayangan indah itu, karena ia harus menyelesaikan bab 12 novelnya. Ino pasti sudah _nyap-nyap_ di WhatsApp.

Hinata membuka ponselnya, dan benar saja puluhan pesan Ino kirimkan padanya. Mulai dari menanyakan kuliahnya, lanjutan novel, hingga proses pemilihan gaun pengantin. Kepala Hinata terangkat untuk melihat keadaan sekitarnya, siapa tahu ada orang yang mengintip pesannya, identitas Hinata bisa saja terbongkar.

Baru saja Hinata selesai mengetikkan pesannya pada Ino, sebuah penggilan masuk dari Yugao muncul pada layar ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi."

 _"Hinata-sensei, apa kau bisa kemari?"_

"Kemana?"

 _"Ke kampus."_ Suara Yugao terdengar gusar lalu dia sempat memarahi seseorang, _"ada penyambutan dosen baru."_

"Lalu?"

 _"Dia berasal dari Suna, dia mengatakan jika dia mengenalmu dan ingin bertemu denganmu hari ini juga."_

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya, belum sempat Hinata bertanya ponsel Yugao sudah berpindah tangan.

 _"Selamat malam, Hinata-sensei."_

"..." Hinata terdiam, ia sepertinya mengenali suara ini.

 _"Apa kau masih mengingatku?"_ tanya laki-laki yang tengah memegang ponsel Yugao.

"Kau..."

 _"Ya benar!"_ seru laki-laki itu -padahal Hinata tidak mengatakan apapun-, _"aku Sasori! Teman sekelasmu saat pertama masuk di Universitas Konoha."_

Ah! Hinata ingat. Akasuna Sasori. Laki-laki berambut merah dengan mata hazelnya yang indah. Sasori satu jurusan dengan Hinata dan selalu satu kelas dengan Hinata sampai semester dua. Laki-laki itu selalu mengikuti Hinata kemanapun dan melakukan berbagai cara agar bisa selalu satu kelompok dengan Hinata. Laki-laki yang tak kalah menyebalkan dengan Sasuke.

Hinata bahkan sangat ingat bagaimana Toneri cemburu saat Sasori terus mengikutinya. Bahkan beberapa kali laki-laki itu sengaja mengganggu kencan Hinata.

 _Deg!_

Hinata segera mengenyahkan lamunannya saat kenangannya dengan Toneri mulai menelusup ke dalam ingatannya.

"Kau sudah selesai bertelepon?" tanya Sasuke yang lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

Hinata menarik napas berat, kali ini ia harus berterimakasih pada calon suaminya yang aneh itu. Hinata menggerakan mulutnya mengatakan _'Sebentar lagi.'_ Tanpa suara. Sasuke pun membalasnya dengan mengatakan, _'Aku menunggumu di mobil.'_ Tanpa suara pula. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, Sasuke seperti sedang mempermainkannya.

"Sasori?" tanya Hinata ragu.

 _"Ya. Aku masih di sini."_

"Kau akan mengajar di Universitas Konoha?"

 _"Yap!"_ Jawabnya antusias, _"Aku akan mengambil jadwal lab dan beberapa jadwalmu, agar jadwalmu tidak terlalu berat."_

Hinata tersenyum kikuk, " _Gomen_ , aku belum bisa menemuimu. Mungkin besok atau lusa aku baru bisa pergi ke kampus."

 _"OK! Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang baru saja berbicara ... maksudku itu bukan suara si rambut putih."_

"Itu ..." Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya.

 _"Itu?"_ Sasori menunggu dengan gemas.

Hinata menarik napas, Hinata tidak boleh berbohong. Kebohongan hanya membuatnya menderita, seperti sejak 7 tahun yang lalu. "Itu suara calon suamiku."

"..." hanya terdengar embusan napas dari Sasori. _"Kau akan menikah dengan Otsutsuki itu?"_

"Bukan." Jawab Hinata lemah.

 _"Lalu?"_

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku akan menikah dengan laki-laki itu." diam sejenak lalu panggilan pun terputus. Hinata segera mengirim pesannya –yang sempat tertunda- pada Ino lalu meninggalkan butik.

 **-AFTER- DATING ONLINE**

Jalanan Konoha mendadak ramai karena ada festival menjelang akhir musim semi di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan besar di distrik 10. Sudah sepuluh menit mobil Sasuke tidak bergerak sama sekali. Tidak ada pembicaraan diantara keduanya, hanya ada musik aneh yang mengalun dari radio di mobil.

Hinata merasa kepalanya berdenyut mendengar musik itu. Entah musik apa yang sedang Sasuke putar, itu terdengar seperti lagu dalam bahasa Inggris dan _Danks_ , tapi Hinata tidak pernah mendengarnya.

Hinata berdecak pelan lalu mengeluarkan _notes_ dan pena dari tasnya, "Bisa kau nyalakan lampu?"

"Hm?" Sasuke menoleh.

"Bisa kau nyalakan lampunya? Aku harus menulis sesuatu di buku ini." Hinata menunjukan _notes_ nya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk lalu menyalakan lampu yang berada di dekat kaca spion. Suasana kembali sepi diisi lagu aneh itu.

"Kau terlihat tenang," Ujar Hinata membuka pembicaraan, "seolah pernikahan adalah hal yang biasa untukmu."

"Aku merasa tenang karena satu bebanku akan terlepas."

"Bukankah akan muncul beban baru? Bisa jadi bebanmu lebih berat setelah menikah denganku."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "Tak masalah, jika bukan aku ... maka kaulah yang akan menghilangkan beban itu."

"Terserahlah, berbicara denganmu harus selalu menggunakan logika." Ujar Hinata menyerah.

Mobil Sasuke kembali berjalan membelah jalanan yang sudah tidak terlalu ramai. Sasuke bersenandung mengikuti musik dari radionya. Hinata cukup kagum pada suara Sasuke, suara laki-laki itu tidak terlalu buruk. Malah terdengar merdu. Walau tetap membuat kepala Hinata berdenyut.

"Apa yang kau tulis?" tanya Sasuke penasaran, matanya sejak tadi mengintip apa yang Hinata tulis. Seperti sebuah cerita.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, aku penulis novel -biasa."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Boleh aku membaca novelmu?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Mungkin tidak sekarang, jika aku sudah siap aku akan memperlihatkan novelku padamu."

 **TBC**

* * *

Sasuke gemesin asli! Tapi emang kalo programmer biasanya kaya gitu hahaha... Btw alhamdulillah, cerpen aku yang Code and Play berhasil jadi juara favorit lomba cerpen tingkat nasional dan bakal jadi pengisi novelnya hehehe... aku gagal di EBI(ejaan bahasa Indonesia) kata editor aku juga ku emang gagal mulu disitu


	8. Chapter 7 - Email

**Chapter Sebelumnya**

* * *

 _Mobil Sasuke kembali berjalan membelah jalanan yang sudah tidak terlalu ramai. Sasuke bersenandung mengikuti musik dari radionya. Hinata cukup kagum pada suara Sasuke, suara laki-laki itu tidak terlalu buruk. Malah terdengar merdu. Walau tetap membuat kepala Hinata berdenyut._

 _"Apa yang kau tulis?" tanya Sasuke penasaran, matanya sejak tadi mengintip apa yang Hinata tulis. Seperti sebuah cerita._

 _"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, aku penulis novel biasa."_

 _Sasuke mengangguk, "Boleh aku membaca novelmu?"_

 _Hinata menggeleng, "Mungkin tidak sekarang, jika aku sudah siap aku akan memperlihatkan novelku padamu."_

* * *

 **MASUK READINGLIST-DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER!**

 **-AFTER- DATING ONLINE**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Pair : SASUHINA –Slight Naruhina, Narusaku**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre : Romance, Slice of Life**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

* * *

 **7**

* * *

"SASUKE!" Teriakan Mikoto menggema memenuhi mansion Uchiha di pagi hari.

"Ada apa kaa-san?" tanya Sasuke santai, "aku sudah duduk di sini, tidak perlu berteriak."

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, keluarga Uchiha akan melakukan ritual sarapan pagi bersama sebelum memulai aktivitas. Biasanya, Mikoto akan berteriak memanggil Sasuke dari lantai bawah, atau menyuruh Itachi untuk memanggil adiknya. Sasuke adalah satu-satunya anggota keluarga Uchiha yang paling sulit untuk diajak makan. Kecuali jika diajak makan _junk food_.

Mikoto memelototi Sasuke, namun Sasuke masih belum menyadarinya. "Kaa-san menyuruhmu turun, untuk sarapan!" ujar Mikoto dengan kesal, "bukan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu!"

Sasuke menarik napas lalu menutup laptopnya, padahal dia hanya mengecek email bukan mengerjakan codingan. Dia baru mengerti mengapa nyonya Uchiha berteriak padanya. Sasuke tidak menyimpan laptopnya ke dalam rumah, ia hanya sedikit menggesernya agar ada ruang untuk meletakan piring sarapan.

Mikoto hanya bisa menarik napas dan mengusap dada melihat tingkah anak bungsunya. Keluarga Uchiha lain pun mulai berkumpul di meja makan.

"Aku mendengar teriakan mengerikan tadi." Ujar Itachi. Mikoto mendelik pada putra sulungnya dan mengangkat garpu seolah hendak menusukannya pada Itachi.

"Bukankah itu sudah biasa?" ujar Fugaku, "nanti setelah Sasuke menikah, kita tidak akan mendengar teriakan, kaa-san mu lagi." Fugaku tersenyum. Sesuatu yang jarang terjadi, sepertinya pernikahan Sasuke membawa kebahagiaan bagi semua anggota keluarga Uchiha.

"Bagaimana persiapan pernikahanmu?" tanya Madara.

"Huh?!" seru Sasuke dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

Itachi yang duduk di samping Sasuke pun segera menginjak kaki adiknya itu. Sasuke mengaduh lalu mendelik pada Itachi.

"Jadi ..." Madara menggantung ucapannya, "Kau tidak batal menikahi putri keluarga Hyuuga bukan."

Sasuke langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Madara, "Tentu saja tidak." Jika aku membatalkannya aku akan kerepotan, tambah Sasuke dalam hati. "Kemarin ak- maksudku kami baru saja selesai melakukan foto prewedding."

Sasuke ingat betul bagaimana susahnya ia berekspresi di depan kamera kemarin. Bahkan fotografer pun terlihat jengkel. Saat fotografer menyuruh Sasuke untuk tersenyum, Sasuke melakukannya namun yang tertangkap oleh kamera adalah sebuah seringaian iblis, sebuah senyum yang tidak sampai pada mata.

Demi Kami-sama! Sasuke bekerja dengan komputer bukan dengan manusia, anak buah Sasuke tidak perlu dianggap manusia, karena mereka sudah seperti sistem komputer. Komputer tidak perlu diberikan senyuman agar bisa bekerja dengan baik.

Saat fotografer meminta Sasuke untuk berhadapan dengan Hinata dan menatap Hinata dengan penuh cinta. Laki-laki berambut raven itu malah menunjukan mata mengantuknya karena malam sebelumnya ia tidak tidur sama sekali. _Client_ terus merongrongnya untuk menyelesaikan _bug_ pada aplikasi.

Lain lagi dengan calon pengantin perempuan. Tubuh Hinata terus bergetar saat berada di dekat Sasuke. Entah karena takut dengan wajah Sasuke atau apa, Sasuke tidak ingin tahu. Tapi, Hinata bisa berekspresi dengan natural dan terlihat cantik dengan riasan tipis pada wajahnya. Sasuke bisa merasakan betapa pasnya tubuh Hinata dalam pelukannya saat pemotretan.

Setelah selesai pemotretan Sasuke bisa menangkap wajah fotografer yang kusut. Entah lelah karena sudah melakukan pemotretan seharian atau lelah memikirkan cara untuk mengedit wajah Sasuke agar terlihat sempurna.

Sialnya. Dengan kebaikan hatinya, Sasuke menawarkan diri untuk membantu fotografer itu mengedit foto-fotonya. Meskipun terbiasa menulis kode-kode dalam komputer, tapi kemampuan editing foto Sasuke juga cukup bagus. Tapi, sejak kapan calon pengantin membantu mengedit foto preweddingnya sendiri? Terserah! Itu hanya terjadi pada pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Sasuke dan Hinata melakukan pemotretan di sebuah danau di distrik 11, tidak jauh dari rumah Hinata. Danau hijau yang indah, dikelilingi oleh pohon persik dan pinus. Ada sebuah bangunan mirip altar yang tidak terawat di sana. Tapi itulah membuat foto Sasuke dan Hinata menarik.

 **-AFTER- DATING ONLINE**

Hinata berjalan dengan gontai menuju ruangannya yang tidak jauh dari ruang kelas tempatnya mengajar. Pernikahannya hanya tinggal menghitung hari bahkan tidak sampai satu minggu. Undangan sudah disebar, _catering_ sudah siap, gaun pernikahan sudah siap, gedung hanya tinggal dihias tapi Hinata tidak peduli tentang itu. Semua sudah ada yang menghandel.

Yang ia pikirkan bagaimana kesiapan batinnya untuk menikah dengan Sasuke, laki-laki aneh yang baru saja ia kenal.

Hinata membuka pintu ruangan dan langsung disambut pekikan Yugao. "Hinata!"

"Ish! Tidak perlu berteriak." Ujar Hinata, "telingaku masih mendengar dengan baik."

" _Gomen_ ," Yugao tersenyum minta maaf lalu segera menarik Hinata ke tempatnya. "kau benar-benar akan menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke?"

Hinata memutar bola matanya sebal, "Kau selalu menanyakan itu sejak aku memberimu undangan," Ujar Hinata, "apa kau tidak memiliki pertanyaan lain?"

Dua hari yang lalu Hinata memberikan undangan pernikahannya pada Yugao dan beberapa dosen yang dekat dengannya. Respon mereka hampir sama, kaget dan tidak percaya. Mereka langsung menandai kalender dan memastikan jadwal mereka kosong agar bisa menghadiri pernikahan Hinata dengan salah satu cucu konglomerat di Konoha.

Respons Yugao berbeda dengan dosen lain, dia mengucapkan selamat dan terus merongrong Hinata dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Aku masih belum percaya, Hinata!"

"Kau harus percaya."

"Mengapa aku harus percaya?"

"Karena undangan yang kau terima dariku nyata." Ujar Hinata disertai senyuman tipis, "jelas bukan? Di sana ditulis namaku dan Uchiha Sasuke. Dan lagi di sana terselip _post card_ foto kami."

Ide konyol dari ibu Hinata menyelipkan sebuah _post card_ foto Sasuke dan Hinata saat prewedding. "Itu sebagai bukti kalau kau akan menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke bukan Uchiha lain ataupun Sasuke yang lain." Ujar Hikari saat itu. Hinata hanya bisa mendesah pasrah sambil berpikir ada berapa banyak Uchiha Sasuke di Konoha. Jika mereka tidak se-aneh Sasuke, Hinata akan lebih memilh menikah dengan Sasuke lain.

"Baiklah, tapi ini benar-benar mendadak." Ujar Yugao gemas, "kau bahkan tidak pernah bercerita jika kau mengenal Uchiha Sasuke ataupun dekat dengannya."

"Tidak perlu ada berita, cukup seperti ini."

Yugao terdiam lalu berdeham, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasori?"

"Maksudmu?"

Yugao berdecak, "Apa kau tidak melihat ekspresi terlukanya saat mendapat undangan darimu?" Hinata hanya menggeleng.

Hinata memutar ingatannya, dia baru saja bisa pergi mengajar dua hari yang lalu tepat saat ia membagikan undangan. Kebetulan sekali Sasori berada di kampus dan mengajak Hinata untuk makan siang di kafe langganan Hinata dan Toneri saat dahulu masih berkuliah dengan Sasori.

Setelah bercerita dan bernostalgia, Hinata memberikan undangan penikahannya pada Sasori di ruang dosen. Kebetulan saat itu Yugao berada di sana karena tidak ada jadwal.

Hinata tidak dapat membaca ekspresi Sasori, Hinata juga tidak merasakan perbedaan pada nada bicara Sasori setelah menerima undangan darinya. Namun, belakangan Hinata sering melihat status WhatsApp dan _snapgram_ Sasori yang berisi kesedihan.

"Tak apa jika kau tidak melihatnya, memang tak seharusnya kau melihatnya." Ujar Yugao sambil mengusap bahu Hinata.

Getaran ponsel Hinata mengganggu momennya dengan Yugao. Sebuah email dari Sasori, Hinata enggan membukanya. Ia memilih menyimpan kembali ponselnya dan melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Yugao.

 **-AFTER- DATING ONLINE**

"Nee-chan!"

 _ **Pluk!**_

Satu sendok ice cream yang hendak masuk ke dalam mulut Ino terjatuh. Ino memutar bola mata kesal.

"Hinata, kau membuat ice creamku terjatuh." Hinata mengabaikan keluhan Ino dan langsung duduk dihadapannya. "Ada apa kau mengajakku bertemu? Bukankah penerbit sudah memberikan cuti satu bulan untukmu?"

Hinata tidak berkata, ia hanya mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memberikannya pada Ino. Ino menaikan sebelah alisnya namun tetap mengambi ponsel Hinata, dan membaca sesuatu di dalamnya dengan saksama.

 **To** : Hyuugahinata

 **From** : Akasunasasori

 **Subject** : -

 _Kekkon omedetou Hinata, maaf aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya secara langsung. Aku tidak sanggup mengatakannya karena aku begitu mencintaimu. Andai saja saat itu aku tahu lebih awal, kemana kau pergi setelah hubunganmu dengan Toneri selesai, mungkin namaku-lah yang akan tertulis pada undangan itu. Bukan nama laki-laki asing itu._

 _Aku pulang ke Suna untuk beberapa hari, aku tidak akan datang ke pernikahanmu. Pasti. Aku akan kembali ke Konoha setelah aku siap untuk melihat wanita yang paling kucintai bersanding dengan laki-laki lain._

 _Dari seseorang yang selalu mencintaimu,_

 _Sasori._

Ino menatap Hinata dan ponsel di tangannya bergantian, Hinata menunggu dengan cemas sambil menautkkan kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Kau ingin membatalkan pernikahanmu karena sebuah email tidak jelas ini?" tanya Ino tajam.

"Itu bukan _email_ tidak jelas, itu email dari Sasori. Aku lebih mengenalnya daripada Sasuke."

Ino berdecak, "Sasori atau siapapun itu tidak boleh mempengaruhi keputusanmu untuk menikahi Sasuke."

"Kenapa? Apa karena Sasuke cucu dari orang paling kaya di Konoha dan Sasori hanya orang biasa?"

"Bukan itu Hinata. Jika Sasori benar-benar mencintaimu, dia tidak akan mengganggu hubunganmu dahulu saat masih bersama Toneri. Dia akan menunggumu dengan setia tanpa perlu mengganggu hubunganmu. Dia akan ada di sampingmu saat kau berada dititik terhancur dalam hidupmu, dia akan mencarimu saat kau menghilang!" Ino sedikit meninggikan suaranya agar Hinata dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Apa kau ingin mengecewakan kedua orang tuamu dengan membatalkan pernikahan ini?" nada suara Ino berubah getir. Semua persiapan pernikahan sudah 80% dan hanya tinggal menghitung hari untuk acara utama. Entah bagaimana reaksi orang tua Hinata jika Hinata membatalkan pernikahannya.

"Apakah jiwa, hati, dan pikiranku siap untuk hidup bersama dengan laki-laki aneh yang baru saja kukenal?" tanya Hinata tanpa menatap mata Ino, "aku tidak ingin berakhir dengan perceraian, nee-chan."

"Kau hanya perlu membiasakan diri, seperti saat pertama kau pergi ke Denmark." Ino menggelengkan kepala saat mengatakan jika Sasuke laki-laki aneh. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak aneh, dia hanya _geek._ "Menikah tidak harus selalu dengan cinta, jika pasanganmu dapat menerimamu apa adanya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

 **TBC**

Belum ada adegan Sasuke di tempat kerja lagi soalnya mereka belum nikah wkwkwk tunggu aja bentar lagi masa lalu Hinata terungkap, kira-kira kaya gimana ya masa lalu Hinata? *mode mikir on*


	9. Chapter 8 - Wedding Day

**Gengs, naik rate jadi M ya! Tapi jangan berharap lemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter Sebelumnya**

* * *

"Apakah jiwa, hati, dan pikiranku siap untuk hidup bersama dengan laki-laki aneh yang baru saja kukenal?" tanya Hinata tanpa menatap mata Ino, "aku tidak ingin berakhir dengan perceraian, nee-chan."

"Kau hanya perlu membiasakan diri, seperti saat pertama kau pergi ke Denmark." Ino menggelengkan kepala saat mengatakan jika Sasuke laki-laki aneh. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak aneh, dia hanya _geek._ "Menikah tidak harus selalu dengan cinta, jika pasanganmu dapat menerimamu apa adanya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

* * *

 **MASUK READINGLIST-DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER!**

 **-AFTER- DATING ONLINE**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Pair : SASUHINA –Slight Naruhina, Narusaku**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre : Romance, Slice of Life**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

* * *

 **8**

* * *

Hinata termenung di depan cermin, wajahnya dihiashi _make up_ tebal oleh _make up artist_ yang sudah disewa secara khusus oleh Mikoto. Tubuh Hinata dibalut gaun pernikahan bertema internasional berwarna putih. Sebuah _veil_ berwarna putih menutupi separuh wajah Hinata. Sebentar lagi acara pemberkatan di gereja akan dimulai. Pemberkatan akan dilakukan di gereja distrik 10, tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat pesta pernikahan.

"Nona, mobil anda sudah siap." Ujar seorang pelayan keluarga Uchiha dari luar kamar rias Hinata.

Hinata menarik napas perlahan lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamar rias. Di luar kamar Hiashi dan Hikari berdiri dengan wajah bahagia. Mau tidak mau Hinata menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. Neji, Hanabi, dan Tenten muncul dari lantai dua.

" _Kekkon omedeto_ , Hinata." Neji memeluk adik sepupunya itu. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menikah dengan Sasuke."

Hinata tersenyum namun senyumannya tidak sampai pada matanya, " _Arigatou_ nii-san, a-aku pun tidak percaya aku akan menikah secepat ini."

Neji melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Tenten memeluk Hinata, "Apa kau tegang?"

"Sedikit."

"Itu wajar, saat aku dan Neji akan melakukan pemberkatan, akupun merasa tegang." Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ayo kita segera berangkat, Sasuke pasti sudah tidak sabar menunggumu." Ujar Hiashi.

 **-AFTER- DATING ONLINE**

Pernikahan Sasuke berlangsung sangat mewah, hampir semewah pernikahan Itachi yang dilakukan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Jalanan di distrik 10 sengaja ditutup saat mobil yang ditumpangi keluarga Hinata melaju menuju gereja. Begitupun saat keluarga Sasuke dan Hinata hendak ke tempat pesta pernikahan.

Hinata merasa menjadi putri kerajaan Inggris selama beberapa jam, apalagi melihat penampilan Sasuke yang biasanya urakan menjadi sangat rapi, meskipun rambutnya tetap mencuat menantang gravitasi.

Namun rasa bangga dan bahagianya sebagai putri kerajaan hanya bertahan sesaat, Hinata merasa gamang saat harus berdiri seharian bersama Sasuke di atas pelaminan. Sasuke tidak banyak bicara, ia bahkan tidak tersenyum pada tamu undangan yang sebagian besar tidak Hinata kenali.

Keluarga Otsutsuki juga datang, namun Hinata tidak melihat kehadiran mantan kekasihnya.

 **-AFTER- DATING ONLINE**

Hinata tengah berbaring dengan Sasuke di atas kasur _king size_ bertabur bunga mawar. Jangan membayangkan mereka saling bercumbu di malam pertama mereka.

Sasuke dan Hinata saling memunggungi dibatasi tumpukan bantal. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Namun, tubuh Hinata tidak bisa berhenti bergetar, ingatan masa lalunya berputar dengan jelas.

"Hey!" panggil Hinata.

"Hn?"

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Apa menurutmu orang yang sudah tidur bisa menjawab?"

Hinata mengembuskan napas kesal, setidaknya berbicara dengan Sasuke sedikit membantu mengenyahkan bayangan masa lalunya. "Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Itu sudah sebuah pertanyaan." Sasuke masih belum membalikan tubuhnya.

"Kau pernah bercinta sebelumnya?" tanya Hinata dengan datar.

Sasuke langsung membalikan tubuhnya, mendadak rasa kantuknya menghilang. Sepertinya topik ini akan menarik. _Well_ , Sasuke masihlah normal. Sejak tadi dia memunggungi Hinata agar menjaga otaknya tetap berada di tempat seharusnya. Tubuh istri sahnya yang hanya dibalut gaun tidur berbahan satin berwarna merah muda, jelas itu membangkitkan jiwa liar Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kapan?"

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu?"

Hinata membalikan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Sasuke, "Aku hanya ingin tahu."

Sasuke mengubah sedikit posisinya, ia menjadikan tangannya sebagai tumpuan agar kepalanya bisa sedikit lebih tinggi dan bisa melihat wajah istrinya. "Aku pertama kali melakukannya dengan teman sekelasku saat masih SMA."

"Kekasihmu?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Teman, hanya teman."

"Kau yang meminta untuk tidur dengannya?"

"Tidak, dia yang menawarkan diri."

Hinata mendesah pelan. Semua laki-laki sama saja, mereka tidak akan menolak sesuatu yang ditawarkan padanya tanpa memikirkan sesuatu yang akan terjadi jika mereka menerima tawaran itu. "Kau melakukannya hanya saat SMA?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Sasuke terkekeh pelan, "Kau pernah tinggal di Denmark kau pasti tahu bagaimana kehidupan di sana." Sasuke berhenti sejenak, "mungkin jika kau bertemu denganku saat masih di Denmark, kau akan menyebutku _Fuck Budy_."

Hinata mengumpat dalam hati, wajah Sasuke yang berengsek ternyata sesuai dengan kepribadiannya. Lupakan masalah wajah, Toneri yang memiliki wajah polos pun bisa menghancurkan masa lalunya.

"Tapi aku sudah tobat saat bekerja di Google, bermain dengan wanita tidak semenyenangkan bermain dengan kode."

Hinata masih terdiam, berkutat dengan pikirannya. Hinata tidak masalah jika Sasuke belum tobat, karena Hinata belum mencintai Sasuke dan Hinata belum sanggup melayani Sasuke di atas ranjang. Tapi bagaimana jika Sasuke melakukan kecelakaan –menghamili wanita lain- dan wanita itu meminta tanggung jawab, dan itu didengar keluarganya dan keluarga Sasuke pasti pernikahannya berakhir dengan perceraian.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Mau mendengar ceritaku?" tawar Hinata. Bertahun-tahun Hinata menutup kisah masa lalunya, tapi tidak ada salahnya ia menceritakan kisahnya pada suaminya.

"Boleh, ini masih terlalu cepat untuk tidur."

Hinata menarik napas sebelum memulai ceitanya.

 **Hinata POV**

 _ **Seharusnya aku tidak mempercayai kalimat "Aku mencintaimu." Dari seorang lelaki remaja. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu apa artinya, mereka bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana mempertanggungjawabkan kata-kata itu.**_

 _Kelas 3 SMP aku bertemu dengannya di bawah pohon Sakura yang sedang bermekaran, laki-laki tampan berambut putih dengan mata biru yang unik. Dia siswa pindahan dari kota Oto. Dia bernama Otsutsuki Toneri, aku pikir kami hanya akan bertemu di kelas, ternyata kami juga bertemu saat diluar jam pelajaran karena dia tinggal di rumah kosong di samping rumah ku._

 _ **Kami menjadi semakin akrab.**_

 _Toneri mengikuti ekstrakulikuler basket seperti Naruto-senpai saat masih di sekolah menengah pertama. Aku sering menghabiskan jam istirahatku dengan melihat Toneri bermain basket di lapangan. Saat sudah selesai bermain basket, Toneri akan menghampiriku dan memakan bento bersama._

 _Sore hari di hari selasa biasanya aku menunggu Sakura-senpai selesai berlatih voli di lapangan SMA –sekolah ku bergabung dari sekolah dasar hingga sekolah menengah atas-. Tapi, semenjak ada Toneri, hari selasa soreku dihabiskan dengan menunggunya berlatih basket._

 _Sampai akhirnya di musim panas di bulan Agustus dia memintaku menjadi kekasihnya dan akupun mengiyakan permintaannya._

 _Kami kembali satu kelas saat di SMA, hubungan kami semakin meningkat. Jika saat masih SMP kami hanya terlihat seperti dua orang sahabat, saat SMA kami terlihat seperti pasangan yang sempurna. Kemanapun kami selalu bersama._

 _Hubungan kami berjalan dengan baik, meskipun sesekali terjadi pertengkaran. Menurutku itu adalah sesuatu yang wajar dan membuat kami semakit dekat. Di hari jadi kami yang pertama, di bawah pohon momoji kami berciuman untuk pertama kali. Dia berhasil mencuri ciuman pertamaku. Toneri mengatakan jika itu adalah ciuman pertamanya juga._

 _ **Harusnya aku tidak pernah percaya dengan kata-kata itu. Seharusnya aku tidak memberikan ciuman pertamaku padanya.**_

 _Dimusim dingin kami berjalan bergandengan, aku sangat menyukai tangannya yang besar dan hangat itu. Genggaman romantis itu membawa kami pada pelukan hangat yang lama, bahkan saat di depan Naruto-senpai, tanpa malu Toneri memelukku._

 _Naruto-senpai berjanji akan menghabisi Toneri jika ia berani menyakitiku. Naruto-senpai dan Sakura-senpai selalu mengingatkanku untuk menjaga diri, meskipun Toneri begitu mencintaiku bukan berarti dia tidak berpotensi menyakitiki._

 _ **Justru dia lah yang paling menyakitiku, hingga membuat jiwaku hancur.**_

 _Hubungan kami terus berlanjut hingga lulus SMA, dan di hari kelulusan itu awal dari penyesalan hidupku._

 _ **Seharusnya aku tidak mempercayai ucapannya, seharusnya aku tidak memberikan segalanya padanya.**_

 _Dalam sebuah pelukan yang erat dia mengatakan "_ _ **Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."**_ _Aku mempercayainya dan aku memberikan hartaku yang paling berharga. Memang bukan hal yang tabu di negara Jepang melakukan hubungan badan sebelum menikah, justru para gadis akan merasa bangga sudah memberikan harta berharganya pada seorang laki-laki saat masih sekolah. Tapi aku berbeda, aku memikirkan risiko yang akan terjadi jika aku melakukan hal itu._

 _Tapi, aku masih tidak mengerti, mengapa Toneri selalu mengatakan pada orang-orang jika dia belum pernah melakukana 'itu' denganku? Dan akhirnya orang-orang mengataiku kurang pergaulan dan perawan tua karena mereka mengira aku belum pernah melakukan 'itu'. ya, berbohong tidak akan pernah berakhir dengan baik._

 _Hubungan kami mulai berjalan tidak normal, banyak pertengkaran yang terjadi. Ditambah mantan kekasih Toneri pindah ke Konoha dan ternyata Toneri masih menyimpan rasa pada mantan kekasihnya itu._

 _Puncak pertengkaran kami adalah saat aku menerim beasiswa untuk berkuliah di Aarhus universitet, Denmark. Toneri tidak mengizinkanku untuk pergi dia malah sengaja mengurungku selama tiga hari di dorm-nya dan berkali-kali menyetubuhiku. Hingga akhirnya aku tidak bisa berangkat karena tidak bisa mengikuti tes akhir. Toneri berkali-kali meminta maaf setelah itu, aku pikir mungkin Toneri tidak ingin aku jauh darinya jadi dia melarangku untuk pergi. Aku pun memaafkannya._

 _Akhirnya aku berkuliah di Universitas Konoha bersama Toneri. Aku mengambil jurusan sastra Inggris dan Toneri mengambil jurusan teknik mesin. Sesekali aku bertemu dengan mantan kekasih Toneri saat di kampus, tapi dia biasa saja tidak marah saat melihat aku dekat dengan Toneri. Justru Toneri sering memperlihatkan wajah terluka saat berpapasan dengan mantan kekasihnya._

 _Hubungan kami menjadi semakin rumit saat Sasori –teman sekelasku- ikut masuk ke dalamnya. Laki-laki berambut merah itu dengan antang mendeklarasikan diri akan merebutku dari Toneri. Sasori pun begitu nekad dengan sengaja mengganggu setiap kencanku dengan Toneri, dan bisa dipastikan Toneri berakhir dengan marah padaku._

 _Pada akhirnya aku harus membujuk Toneri dengan bercinta._

 _Diakhir semester genap, sesuatu yang menohok hatiku terjadi. Saat aku hendak mengunjungi Toneri di dorm, aku malah melihat pemandangan mengejutkan. Toneri berciuman dengan mantan kekasihnya di depan pintu dorm. Hatiku –sangat- sakit melihat itu. Sepertinya Toneri tidak menyadari kehadiranku saat itu, aku pun memutuskan untuk pulang dan menumpahkan semua air mataku._

 **TBC**

Yaaaaay sengaja aku potong soalnya bakal kepanjangan kalo dijadiin satu chapter masa lalu Hinata-nya, belum lagi nanti tanggapan Sasuke.

Jadi sabar aja ya, tunggu aja lanjutan ceritanya.


	10. Chapter 9 - Her Broken Past

Chapter Sebelumnya

* * *

 _Diakhir semester genap, sesuatu yang menohok hatiku terjadi. Saat aku hendak mengunjungi Toneri di dorm, aku malah melihat pemandangan mengejutkan. Toneri berciuman dengan mantan kekasihnya di depan pintu dorm. Hatiku –sangat- sakit melihat itu. Sepertinya Toneri tidak menyadari kehadiranku saat itu, aku pun memutuskan untuk pulang dan menumpahkan semua air mataku._

* * *

 **MASUK READINGLIST-DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER!**

 **-AFTER- DATING ONLINE**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Pair : SASUHINA –Slight Naruhina, Narusaku**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre : Romance, Slice of Life**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

* * *

 **9**

* * *

 _Cukup watu tiga hari untukku menumpahkan semua rasa kecewa dalam dada. Hidup harus kembali berjalan seperti sedia kala. Aku kembali ke kampus, orang-orang bertanya mengapa aku tidak lagi berangkat bersama Toneri atau pergi ke kanti dengan laki-laki berambut putih itu. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala enggan menjawab peranyaan mereka._

 _Saat di kampus aku berusaha menghindari tempat-tempat yang sering kudatangi dengan Toneri. Aku pun berusaha menghindari Toneri, padahal tanpa perlu aku berusaha menghindarinya karena laki-laki itu sudah tidak peduli padaku._

 _Tidak ada pesan, telepon ataupun email dari Toneri setelah hari itu. Dan menurutku hubungan kami sudah berakhir tanpa perlu dijelaskan tentang apapun lagi. Aku terlihat benar-benar menyedihkan selama berada di kampus, di rumah aku terlihat dua kali lipat lebih menyedihkan. Rumah Toneri yang berada di samping rumahku kosong, tou-san mengatakn keluarga Otsutsuki kembali ke kota Oto._

 _ **Aku tidak peduli ke mana mereka pergi.**_

 _Beberapa hari kemudian aku mendapat kabar seleksi beasiswa ke Denmark. Setelah tahun kemarin aku gagal pergi ke negara itu, tahun ini aku akan pergi ke sana. Aku belajar dengan giat selama satu minggu, saat itu waktu tesnya benar-benar sempit. Tapi aku berusaha sekuat tenaga dan akhirnya aku lolos._

 _Tidak perlu waktu lama agar aku bisa pergi ke Denmark. Hanya dalam hitungan 3 minggu aku berhasil mendapatkan visa. Aku sangat bersyukur dengan kesibukanku itu, membantuku melupakan Toneri._

 _Aku tidak merasakan sesuatu yang salah pada tubuhku setelah hubunganku berakhir dengan Toneri._ _ **Tapi aku salah, aku tidak menyadarinya ...**_

 _Perjalanan dari Konoha menuju kota Aarhus menempuh waktu seharian, pesawat pun harus melakukan dua kali transit. Saat sampai di bandara Kota Aarhus aku disambut oleh Kurenai- sensei, dosen yang berasal dari Universitas Konoha dan akan menjadi pembimbingku selama berada di Denmark._

 _Aku merasa sedikit mual dan pusing saat turun dari pesawat, aku berusaha berpikir positif mungkin tubuhku belum terbiasa dengan keadaan negara Denmark yang dingin. Baru saja aku selesai memeluk Kurenai-sensei, tubuhku terasa sangat lemas dan semua berubah gelap._

 _Saat aku membuka mata, aku sudah berada di sebuah ruangan serba putih dengan bau obat yang menyengat. Aku mendengar Kurenai-sensei tengah berbicara dengan seseorang dibalik tirai. Tak berapa lama Kurenai-sensei keluar dari balik tirai dan duduk di samping ranjangku._

 _Wajahnya terlihat sedih dan sedikit kalut, belum sempat aku bertanya Kurenai-sensei memelukku sambil menangis dan mengatakan jika aku harus kuat, sabar, dan mengikhlaskannya. Aku bingung. Kurenai-sensei pun mengatakan jika aku harus melakukan operasi secepatnya karena janin dalam rahimku sudah mati beberapa jam sebelum aku sampai di Denmark._

 _Aku menutup mulutku tak percaya, aku hamil? Sejak kapan? Aku akan memikirkannya nanti, yang paling penting saat ini janin itu harus diangkat dari tubuhku agar tidak membahayakan nyawaku._

 _Entah berapa jam aku menutup mata saat operasi, setelah aku sadar dokter dan Kurenai-sensei menghampiriku. Dokter memberikanku sebuah toples kaca bening berisi cairan dengan sesuatu di dalamnya. Sebuah embrio yang hampir terbentuk menjadi seorang manusia._

 _Dia bayiku, anakku dengan Toneri. Belum sempat aku menyadari dia tumbuh di dalam tubuhku, dia sudah pergi meninggalkanku. Usianya baru saja memasuki minggu ke 13._

 _Dokter mengatakan jika guncangan saat pesawat landing, stres, dan terlalu banyak aktivitas fisik yang kulakukan membuat janin itu tidak bertahan. Apalagi kandunganku lemah seperti kaa-san. Dokter mengatakan jika aku masih bisa mengandung, tapi aku harus benar-benar menjaga kandunganku._

 _Aku hanya bisa memeluk toples itu dengan air mata yang terus menuruni pipiku. Andai saja aku menyadarinya lebih awal atau andai saja aku tidak pernah melakukannya, aku tidak akan menghilangkan nyawa seorang bayi tidak bersalah. Aku meminta bantuan Kurenai-sensei untuk mengkremasi bayiku, agar aku lebih mudah menyimpannya._

 _Aku menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi para Kurenai-sensei, dia tidak mencela ceritaku, dia hanya memeluk dan mengusap punggungku. Kurenai-sensei seperti kaa-sanku, dia mengenalkanku dengan seorang psikolog di København Universitet, Anko-sensei. Menurut Kurenai-sensei aku perlu bantuan psikolog untuk memperbaiki kondisi psikisku._

 _Kelas di tiga minggu pertama aku melewatkannya karena kondisi tubuh dan psikisku belum stabil. Aku hanya mengurung diri di dorm, untuk urusan makan dan keperluan lain sudah dihandle oleh asisten Kurenai-sensei._

 _Setelah merasa kondisiku membaik, aku menemui Anko-sensei sebelum memulai kelas pertamaku di Aarhus Universitet. Aku harus menempuh jarak 3 jam dengan mobil menuju København Universitet –tempat Anko-sensei mengajar. Aku bisa berkonsultasi di ruangan khusus dengan Anko-sensei._

 _Setelah berkonsultasi dengan Anko-sensei aku pun siap memulai kelas pertamaku di Aarhus Universitet. Semua berjalan dengan lancar tidak ada cibiran atau hujatan yang kuterima. Aku bersyukur memilih negara ini sebagai pelarian, orang-orang di Denmark tidak begitu peduli dengan orang-orang disekitarnya. Aku pun mendapat pelajaran yang sangat berguna yaitu untuk menekan serendah mungkin ekspetasimu agar tidak merasa sakit._

 _Denmark selalu dilanda hujan, meskipun berada di daratan Eropa, aku merasa Denmark hanya memiliki satu musim tidak seperti negara di daratan Eropa lain. Kadang saat hujan dan rasa dingin menusuk kulit, kenangan-kenangan menyedihkan tentang Toneri melintas dalam ingatanku. Dan aku pun berakhir dengan menangis semalaman sambil meringkuk di atas kasur dan menatap guci berisi abu dari janinku._

 _Anko-sensei memberikanku beberapa terapi. Salah satunya adalah mengungkapkan semua hal yang ada dalam hati dan pikiranku dengan tulisan. Biasanya orang-orang akan menulis surat dan membuangnya ke laut atau membakarnya. Karena kondisi di Denmark tidak memungkinkan untukku pergi ke laut dan kondisi di dorm tidak memungkinkan untuk membakar surat. Aku memutuskan untuk menuliskannya pada laptopku._

 _Tiga semester berlalu, kegiatanku menulis di laptop terus berjalan hingga ada ratusan file di penyimpananku. Karena kondisi jiwaku sudah bisa disebut baik aku memutuskan untuk mengubah tulisan-tulisanku menjadi sebuah novel. Anko-sensei menyetujuinya dan aku pun mulai menulis novel._

 _Aku menulis novel dalam bahasa Danks penerbit menerima naskahku dan mereka memintaku untuk menulisnya juga dalam Bahasa Inggris. Novelku tidak menjadi best seller seperti novel-novel karya J.K Rowling, tapi novelku disukai banyak orang di Denmark._

 _Semester 6 aku mengirim naskahku penerbit di Jepang dan di situlah aku berkenalan dengan Ino-nee chan. Dia menjadi menerjemahkan novel-novelku ke dalam Bahasa Jepang dan menjadi best seller di Konoha._

 **Hinata POV end**

"Kau tidak pernah pulang ke Konoha saat kuliah di Denmark?" tanya Sasuke setelah Hinata menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Tidak, aku takut bertemu dengannya." Jawab Hinata, "orang tua ku bahkan tidak tahu aku sudah tidak perawan, aku menyembunyikan semuanya sendiri selama bertahun-tahun."

Sasuke bergumam, "Otsutsuki ya, bukan kah tadi mereka datang ke pesta pernikahan kita?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Tapi dia tidak ada dan aku bersyukur karena itu."

"Sepertinya kau masih takut untuk berinteraksi dengan laki-laki."

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Tubuhmu bergetar saat kita melakukan pemotretan." Sasuke menggedigkan bahu.

Hinata mendesah pelan lalu memejamkan matanya, dalam hati dia berdoa semoga dia tidak akan menyesali keputusannya menceritakan masa lalunya pada Sasuke.

"Jadi, karena itu kau menghindari pernikahan?"

Hinata membuka matanya, ternyata Sasuke tengah menatap lurus padanya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Ya, mau bagaimana lagi." Hinata menggedigkan sebelah bahunya. "Toneri laki-laki sempurna, cinta pertamku. Laki-laki berwajah polos yang menerimaku apa adanya, _Kami-sama!_ Dia adalah laki-laki yang aku anggap sempurna. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak trauma?!" Hinata memasang ekspresi tak habis pikir, "Toneri yang berwajah polos pun bisa menyakitiku begitu dalam. Apalagi kau yang berwajah berengsek dan jelas-jelas _pernah_ bertingkah berengsek." Hinata menekan kata pernah.

Sasuke terkekeh, ia tidak merasa keberatan disebut berengsek oleh Hinata. Teman-temannya di kantor juga sering menyebutnya seperti itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Hinata menghentikan kekehan Sasuke, "Kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Mungkin." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Apa pertanyaanku kurang jelas?" Hinata sempat mengobrol dengan salah satu dosen jurusan Teknik Informatika di Universitas Konoha beberapa hari sebelum menikah. Dia memberikan sedikit wejangan tentang cara berbicara dengan programmer. Tidak boleh ada kata bias atau salah pengucapan.

"Apa jawabanku kurang jelas?" Sasuke bertanya balik.

Hinata mengerang, hanya menghabiskan tenaga bertanya tentang perasaan pada Sasuke. "Terserahlah!" Hinata membalikan tubuhnya memunggungi Sasuke.

"Aku tidur dengan wanita Amerika saat pertama datang di Denmark. Dia wanita yang paling lama tidur denganku sekitar empat semester." Ujar Sasuke. Laki-laki itu sudah mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang dengan menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal.

"Lalu? Kau jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya Hinata dengan nada mencibir.

"Tidak, kami hanya melakukan simbiosis mutualisme. Datang saat saling membutuhkan." Sasuke menghela napas, "Tidak ada cinta atau getaran-getaran aneh pada dadaku." Hinata masih terdiam menyimak cerita Sasuke. "Saat memasuki semester 5 dia pergi entah ke mana, aku tidak merasa kehilangan, rasanya biasa saja."

"Kau tidak punya perasaan."

Sasuke tersenyum, lagi-lagi Hinata berkata dengan nada kesal dan mencibir. Istrinya itu masih muda, sepertinya jika Hinata menggunakan _dress_ lolita atau _seifuku_ orang-orang pasti tidak percaya jika Hinata adalah seorang dosen sudah menikah. Sasuke sedikit memutar ingatannya saat seumuran Hinata, ia masih senang bermain-main dengan wanita sambil menunggu mendapatkan gelar Ph.d.

"Setelah mendapat gelar Ph.d aku langsung pindah ke California untuk bekerja di kantor pusat Google. Aku mulai menikmati menjadi _programmer_ , tidak seperti saat kuliah." Hinata hanya bergumam meminta Sasuke melanjutkan ceritanya, "Aku bekerja selama delapan jam di Google tapi aku tetap lanjut mengoding saat di apartemen. Aku pun membangun dua _startup_ di Denmark bersama teman-teman kuliahku. Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk bermain dengan wanita. Hingga aku kembali ke Jepang aku tidak pernah bermain dengan wanita."

"Jadi?" tanya Hinata tanpa membalikan tubuhnya.

"Tidurlah sudah malam." Ujar Sasuke melirik Hinata dari sudut matanya.

Hinata membalikan tubuhnya, " _Oyasumi_ , Sasuke." Sebuah senyum tersetak pada wajah Hinata.

" _Oyasumi_ , istriku." Ujar Sasuke sambil membalikan tubuh memunggungi Hinata.

 **TBC**

* * *

Pasti muncul pertanyaan di benak kalian **, apakah Toneri tahu kehamilan Hinata? Apa Toneri ninggalin Hinata karena Hinata hamil?** Nanti bakal ke jawab di chapter selanjuuuuutnya. yang nikah aja keguguran bisa stres apalagi Hinata yang masih sendiri jadi nggak berliebihan ampe dibantuin psikolog.

Btw mampir yu ke _work_ aku yang baru buat event **SHDL2018** judulnya **Algorithm of Love** , ceritanya anti mainstream. Jangan lupa di review.


	11. Chapter 10 - Home of Best Programmers

After Dating Online 10 Home of Best Programmer Uchiha Groups

 **Gengs, aku mau promosi dulu fanfic baru aku yang udah basi, buat event SHDL2018.**

 **Summary**

 _Frontend Developer_ dan _Backend Developer_ seperti Yin dan Yang.

Mereka mengerjakan sesuatu yang berbeda dan berlawanan, tapi mereka saling melengkapi. Sebuah website tidak dapat dibangun jika tidak ada salah satu dari mereka.

Bagaimana jadinya jika Sasuke si _Frontend Developer_ begitu senang mengganggu Hinata si _Backend Developer_ yang menjadi anak kesayangan The LeafShare?

Apa alasan Sasuke senang mengganggu Hinata?

Jangan lupa vote dan komen ya...

* * *

Chapter sebelumnya

* * *

 _"Jadi?" tanya Hinata tanpa membalikan tubuhnya._

 _"Tidurlah sudah malam." Ujar Sasuke melirik Hinata dari sudut matanya._

 _Hinata membalikan tubuhnya, "Oyasumi, Sasuke." Sebuah senyum tersetak pada wajah Hinata._

 _"Oyasumi, istriku." Ujar Sasuke sambil membalikan tubuh memunggungi Hinata._

* * *

 **MASUK READINGLIST-DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER!**

 **-AFTER- DATING ONLINE**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Pair : SASUHINA –Slight Naruhina, Narusaku**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre : Romance, Slice of Life**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

* * *

 **10**

* * *

Setelah tiga hari berada di mansion Uchiha dan tiga hari di rumah keluarga Hyuuga, akhirnya Sasuke membawa Hinata pindah ke rumahnya yang berada di distrik 10. Tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat Hinata mengajar, hanya perlu berjalan lima menit ke stasiun dan naik kereta selama 10 menit atau Hinata bisa naik sepeda. Hinata meninggalkan mobil Lexus-nya di rumah orang tuanya, karena menurut Sasuke garasi rumahnya tidak terlalu luas. Tidak cukup untuk menampung dua mobil.

Rumah itu terdiri dari dua lantai, halamannya sedikit lebih kecil dari rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Tidak ada bunga atau tanaman hias di sana, hanya ada hamparan rumput, jalan kecil berlapis kerikil menuju sebuah pohon besar. Mungkin jika Sasuke mengizinkan, Hinata akan menghias halaman rumah itu saat tidak ada jadwal mengajar.

Halaman rumah dibatasi dengan pagar kayu setinggi dua meter dengan tanaman merambat di atasnya. Rumah Sasuke sederhana dengan warna coklat yang mendominasi. Seingat Hinata, rumah dengan unsur kayu seperti itu, harganya pasti akan sangat menguras kantong dan membuat kepalanya pusing dengan pajaknya.

"Aku pikir rumahmu akan berwarna putih atau abu-abu dengan kaca diberbagai tempat." Ujar Hinata saat keluar dari mobil.

"Aku tidak suka rumah seperti itu," Ujar Sasuke, "rasanya seperti berada di kantor bukan di rumah." Sasuke berjalan ke belakang mobil SUV hitamnya dan mengeluarkan koper milikya dan milik Hinata. Barang-barang Sasuke dan Hinata akan diantar dengan mobil pengantar barang.

Sasuke membuka pintu depan dan membiarkan Hinata masuk, Hinata disambut dengan lantai berlapis kayu. Ruang tamu di desain seperti ruang minum teh khas Jepang. Sebuah televisi layar datar berukuran sedang lengkap dengan _home teather_ terlihat sangat mencolok karena diletakan di samping ruang tamu, sebuah kursi malas berukuran sedang disimpan manis di depan televisi. Perpaduan antara terknologi dan tradisi Jepang yang sangat pas.

Lalu Hinata bisa melihat sebuah ruangan dengan pintu berwarna putih, "Itu kamarmu?" tanya -teriak- Hinata pada Sasuke yang sedang membuat minuman di dapur, yang tidak jauh darinya. Dapur itu modern tapi minimalis peralatannya hanya peralatan yang biasa Sasuke gunakan, tidak terlalu lengkap.

"Bukan," ujar Sasuke sambil melangkah mendekati Hinata, "Itu ruang kerjaku." Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari saku celananya dan membuka pintu itu. Hinata mendesah dalam hati, Hinata pikir Sasuke membuat minuman untuknya, nyatanya laki-laki itu hanya membuat minuman untuk dirinya sendiri.

Terdapat sebuah _multicomputer_ berwarna hitam dengan tiga monitor di atas meja, beberapa _hardisk drive_ di samping _keyboard_ , kabel, majalah tentang teknologi, dan benda-benda lain yang Hinata tidak tahu namanya. Poster-poster miliarder dunia yang bergerak dibidang teknologi menempel pada dinding, seperti poster Mark Zuckerberg, Steven Jobs, dan Bill Gates. Hanya ada beberapa foto Sasuke di dinding, itupun dalam ukuran kecil.

"Kau tidur di mana?" tanya Hinata setelah proses berkeliling ruangan Sasuke selesai.

"Kita." Koreksi Sasuke.

Seketika Hinata menatap Sasuke horor, tapi ia tetap menyeret kopernya menuju lantai dua. Saat hendak ke lantai dua Hinata melewati kamar mandi yang tepat berada di seberang ruang kerja Sasuke, dan juga melewati sebuah pintu kaca yang menghubungkan rumah dengan halaman belakang. Tidak terlalu luas, ada sebuah kolam kecil dan kursi kayu yang menghadap ke kolam. Halaman belakang dikelilingi dengan pohon bambu kecil berwarna hijau ke kuningan.

Hinata berjalan menaiki tangga kayu satu persatu. Ada dua buah pintu di lantai dua, Sasuke membuka pintu berwarna coklat muda lalu masuk ke dalamnya, Hinata pun mengikuti Sasuke. Kamar itu tidak terlalu luas, hanya ada sebuah kasur berukuran _king size_ berseprai putih, lemari pakaian berukuran besar dan sebuah nakas dengan lampu tidur di atasnya. Terdapat sebuah kamar mandi di dalam kamar itu, juga sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan kamar dengan balkon yang menghadap langsung ke jalanan depan rumah.

"Apa kau bercanda?!" seru Hinata, "Kita tidur satu kamar?"

Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya, "Untuk apa aku bercanda?" tanya Sasuke, "Jika kita tidur berbeda kamar, saat orang tua kita melakukan inspeksi pasti akan merepotkan. Kau harus memindahkan barang-barangmu ke kamarku atau sebaliknya."

Hinata berpikir sejenak, apa yang diucapkan Sasuke memang ada benarnya tapi tetap saja itu sedikit salah. "Sejak awal aku sudah mengatakan padamu, aku tidak siap menjadi istrimu dan kita tidak akan melakukan ritual yang biasa dilakukan pasangan suami-istri."

"Memang siapa yang akan mengajakmu melakukan itu?"

"..." Hinata terdiam, sejak tadi Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu.

Sasuke melihat raut ketegangan pada wajah Hinata lalu menarik napas dan mengembuskannya sedikit kasar, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, _engineer-engineer_ di dunia diciptakan untuk tidur di siag hari bukan di malam hari, termasuk _software engineer_ sepertiku. Kita tidak akan sering tidur bersama, jadi kau tenang saja."

Hinata menghela napas lega lalu membuka kopernya, benda yang pertama kali Hinata keluarkan adalah laptopnya dan itu langsung mendapat protes keras dari Sasuke.

"Kau tidak boleh menyimpan barang elektronik di kamar!"

"Lalu aku harus menyimpannya di mana?" seingat Hinata sejak pertama kali mengenal laptop dan ponsel, ia selalu menyimpannya tidak jauh darinya. Hinata selalu menyimpan laptop di kamarnya dan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sasuke segera menarik tangan Hinata keluar dari kamar dan membuka pintu yang berada di seberang kamarnya. "Kau bisa menggunakan ruangan ini untuk menyimpan barang-barangmu." Ruangan berlantai kayu itu terlihat kosong dan bersih tidak ada apapun di sana.

"Kau memberikanku ruang kerja?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah," Hinata pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, "Apa aku boleh mendekorasinya?"

"Terserah." Ujar Sasuke tak acuh lalu kembal ke kamar dan membereskan pakaiannya.

"Apa kau sering tinggal di rumah ini?" tanya Hinata yang ikut membereskan pakaiannya di samping Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku lebih sering tinggal di rumah orang tuaku atau di mes dengan pegawai lain."

"Kau tinggal di mes? Bukankah kau kepala bagian?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

Sasuke menggedigkan bahu, "Aku tidak peduli dengan jabatan. Sebenarnya jika aku tidak disuruh menikah oleh baka aniki, aku tidak akan membeli rumah ini. tapi, dia selalu mencekokiku dengan hal-hal berbau perikahan dna menyuruhku membeli rumah ini." Hinata hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bel dari lantai bawah, Hinata pun segera turun untuk membukanya. Orang suruhan Sasuke mengantarkan barang-barang mereka. Hinata pun meminta mereka untuk memasukan barang-barang itu ke dalam rumah.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke pada kurir itu, ia pun mengangguk lalu pamit. Sasuke mendekati Hinata yang sedang membuka dus berukuran sedang, isinya novel-novel dan buku tentang sastra Inggris. Sasuke dapat melihat novel-novel karya Himekazeera dalam bahasa Jepang, Inggris, dan _Danks_. "Itu karya-karyamu?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata terlonjat kaget hingga melemparkan novelnya, "Kau membuatku kaget." Hinata mengambil novelnya dan memasukannya ke dalam kardus, "Iya itu novelku, sekarang kau sudah tahu siapa aku." Hinata hanya bisa pasrah, padahal dia tidak ingin membongkar hal ain dalam dirinya pada Sasuke dalam waktu dekat, ia merasa sudah cukup membogkar masa lalunya pada Sasuke.

"Aku belum pernah membaca novelmu, mungkin jika aku memiliki waktu luang, aku akan meminjamnya." Ujar Sasuke datar, "Kau perlu bantuan atau ingin membawa barang-barangmu sendiri?"

 _Dasar tidak peka_ , rutuk Hinata dalam hati. "Aku bisa membawanya sendiri." Ujar Hinata sambil berdiri. "Boleh aku meminjam mobilmu? Aku ingin membeli rak buku dan beberapa peralatan lain untuk menghias ruang kerjaku."

Sasuke masih belum menjawab, ia masih sibuk dengan ponsel kesayangannya. Hinata memutar bola mata sebal, "Sasuke! Apa kau mendengarku?"

"Tentu saja," jawabnya tanpa menatap Hinata.

Hinata menengadahkan sebelah tangannya pada Sasuke, "Mana kunci mobilmu?"

"Apa?" Sasuke sedikit mengangkat kepalanya.

Hinata mengerang kesal, rasanya dia ingin mencakar wajah tampan suami barunya itu. "Aku pinjam mobilmu untuk pergi ke toko _hardware_ , tadi kau sudah mengiyakan, jadi berikan kuncinya."

"Oh tunggu sebentar," ujar Sasuke sambil mengetik sesuatu pada ponselnya, "kita pergi bersama ada yang harus aku beli di toko _hardware_." Sasuke kembali khusyuk dengan ponselnya, "Jika bisa kau cek bahan makanan di kulkas, seingatku tidak ada apa-apa di sana selain kopi instan. Jika mau kita bisa pergi ke _grocery_ setelah dari toko _hardware_."

Hinata pun berjalan menuju dapur dan langsung membuka kulkas. Hanya ada susu, kopi instan, es batu, dan air mineral dalam botol. Tidak ada buah atau pun sayur di sana. Hinata berjalan mendekati lemari dan membukanya, setumpuk ramen instan dan sekotak sereal tersimpan dengan apik di sana.

"Apa kau tidak pernah memasak?" tanya Hinata setelah kembali ke hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke meletakan jari telunjuknya pada dagu, "Tidak." Jawabnya, "aku hanya akan membuat air panas untuk kopi dan ramen instan." Lanjut sambil menggedigkan bahu dan melanjutkan mengetik sesuatu pada ponselnya.

Hinata menepuk keningnya pelan, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku sedang membalas _chat_ di grup kantor."

Lagi-lagi Hinata mengerang frustrasi, "Simpan ponselmu, kita harus pergi sekarang! Aku tidak memiliki waktu banyak untuk membereskan semua ini."

"Baiklah," jawab Sasuke dengan malas.

"Apa kau tidak ingin menyewa asisten rumah tangga?" tanya Sasuke saat mulai menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan sebal, "Kau pikir bayaran asisten rumah tangga di negara kita murah? Apa kau kau pikir itu tidak berbahaya untuk pernikahan pura-pura kita?"

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di lampu merah, "Kau pikir berapa gajiku hingga tidak bisa menyewa pembantu rumah tangga?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menyindir, "justru itu akan mempermudah akting kita. Kau bisa melakukan hal-hal yang biasa kau lakukan sebelum menikah, kau tidak perlu membereskan rumah ataupun menyiapkan makanan untukku seperti yang seharusnya seorang istri lakukan."

 ** _Deg!_**

Hinata sadar jika pernikahannya dengan Sasuke hanya pura-pura, tapi apakah harus seperti itu? apakah Sasuke benar-benar membenci pernikahan ini? Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, air mata nyaris keluar dari kelopak matanya. "Terserah kau saja." Gumam Hinata pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke yang mulai menjalankan kembali mobilnya.

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 11 - Try to Understand

Chapter sebelumnya

* * *

 _Hinata sadar jika pernikahannya dengan Sasuke hanya pura-pura, tapi apakah harus seperti itu? apakah Sasuke benar-benar membenci pernikahan ini? Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, air mata nyaris keluar dari kelopak matanya. "Terserah kau saja." Gumam Hinata pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Sasuke._

 _"Hn." Jawab Sasuke yang mulai menjalankan kembali mobilnya._

* * *

 **MASUK READINGLIST-DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER!**

 **-AFTER- DATING ONLINE**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Pair : SASUHINA –Slight Naruhina, Narusaku**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre : Romance, Slice of Life**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

* * *

 **11**

* * *

Setelah berbelanja di toko _hardware_ dan _grocery_ selama hampir dua jam, Hinata dan Sasuke langsung kembali ke rumah. Hinata menata ruangan barunya sendirian, hingga pukul enam sore. Sedangkan Sasuke menghabiskan waktunya dengan menonton televisi di bawah dan entah apa lagi yang dilakukan pria menyebalkan itu. Jangankan membantu Hinata, saat melintas pun Sasuke tidak menyapa Hinata.

Setelah selesai menata ruangannya Hinata pun turun untuk membuat makan malam, Hinata teringat ucapan Sasuke untuk tidak membuatkan makanan untuknya, akhirnya ia pun hanya membuat mie goreng untuk dirinya sendiri. Sasuke sempat singgah ke dapur saat Hinata memasak, ia hanya mengambil minum lalu kembali ke hadapan televisi tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun pada Hinata.

Saat makan malam telah selesai, Hinata kembali masuk ke dalam ruangannya, ia harus memeriksa tugas yang ia berikan pada para mahasiswa sebelum ia cuti. Hinata menghela napas kasar, hanya enam puluh persen mahasiswa yang mengumpulkan tugas. Meskipun kesal, Hinata tetap memeriksa tugas itu satu persatu dengan baik.

Pukul satu malam Hinata keluar dari ruangannya, Hinata sedikit mengalami masalah pada pola tidurnya. Ia terbiasa tidur di atas pukul satu dini hari dan bangun sebelum pukul enam pagi. Hanya sesekali ia bisa tidur di bawah pukul satu dini hari, salah satunya saat malam setelah pesta pernikahan atau saat ia sedang sakit.

Saat keluar ruangan Hinata disuguhi cahaya remang-remang dari lampu kecil yang diletakan di atas meja, tidak jauh dari pintu ruangan Hinata. Tidak ada lampu yang menerangi tangga, entah Sasuke sengaja mematikannya. Tapi Hinata masih bisa menuruni anak tangga karena cahaya dari dapur.

Kebiasaan yang berlawanan dengan Hinata, biasanya Hinata akan menyalakan lampu tangga dan koridor, tapi mematikan lampu ruang tengah dan dapur.

Hinata melirik sekilas pada tempat cuci piring, ada sebuah wadah plastik dengan label restoran cepat saji di sana. Sasuke pasti _delivery_ makan malam. Hinata mengangkat kedua bahunya, apa pedulinya dengan makan malam laki-laki itu, jika pun Sasuke mati kelaparan itu bukan urusannya.

Sebuah keranjang buah masih tersimpan apik di atas meja makan, rencananya Hinata akan mengunjungi salah satu tetangga barunya besok pagi. Saat masih tinggal di rumah orang tuanya, Hinata beberapa kali mendapat kunjungan dari tetangga barunya, sekadar memperkenalkan diri dan beramah tamah. Biasanya mereka berkunjung bersama keluarganya. Hinata berpikir sejenak, apakah ia harus mengajak Sasuke mengunjungi tetangganya? Besok hari Minggu, Sasuke mungkin memiliki sedikit kepedulian untuk membantu akting Hinata menjadi istri yang baik.

Sasuke seperti memiliki dua sisi, saat berada di kantor dia terlihat lebih hidup, walaupun gaya bicaranya masih datar. Sedangkan saat di rumah, Sasuke terlihat sangat dingin dan tak acuh. Seolah dia benar-benar terpaksa menikah dengan Hinata, tanpa ada niat memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

Memang keinginan Hinata untuk pura-pura menikah, tapi tidak mungkin selamanya seperti itu. Cepat atau lambat, orang tua mereka pasti akan meminta cucu. Jika ia dan Sasuke tidak memperbaiki komunikasi mereka, hubungan mereka pun tidak akan pernah membaik. Jika orang tua mereka menyadari hal itu, pasti semuanya akan berakhir dengan perceraian.

Publik pasti akan mencium kabar itu, dan jika mereka benar-benar berpisah, Hinata harus menyingkir dari kehidupan sosialnya. Label Janda Uchiha akan melekat padanya hingga mati.

Setelah mengambil minum Hinata kembali ke atas, matanya mulai meminta istirahat. Saat membuka pintu kamar, Hinata disuguhi pemandangan Sasuke yang tengah tertidur menyamping, menghadap ke arah kamar mandi.

Gelas berisi air dari kulkas pun Hinata taruh di atas nakasnya lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajah dan mengganti pakaiannya. Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, Sasuke sudah duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil mengucek matanya.

Hinata melewati Sasuke begitu saja, ia sempat melirik Sasuke dari sudut matanya dan ternyata mata Sasuke mengikuti setiap langkah Hinata. Sasuke tidur dengan kaus berwarna hitam dengan celana jeans selutut dengan warna yang sama dengan rambutnya. Seingat Hinata, itu adalah pakaian yang Sasuke kenakan sejak meninggalkan rumah orang tua Hinata tadi pagi.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Sasuke setelah –tanpa sadar- mereka saling melempar pandangan selama beberapa detik.

"Tidak ada." Hinata pun menyimpan pakaian kotornya pada keranjang di dekat lemari.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu lalu bangkit menuju kamar mandi. Saat Hinata hendak menarik selimut, Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Mau ke mana kau?" tanya Hinata.

"Ke ruang kerja."

Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya menuntut penjelasan, Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Terdengar helaan napas malas dari bibir Sasuke. "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, jika para programmer tidak ditakdirkan untuk tidur di malam hari."

"Terserahlah." Hinata pun menarik selimut hingga menutupi bahunya lalu mematikan lampu di atas nakas.

Sasuke pun keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan, Sasuke menempelkan punggungnya pada pintu sambil menatap langit-langit, " _Oyasumi_ istriku."

 **-AFTER- DATING ONLINE**

Sasuke menyimpan hasil belanja dari _grocery_ di atas meja _pantry_ , ia berniat membantu Hinata untuk membereskan bahan makanan itu ke dalam kulkas tapi Hinata terlihat sangat menikmati kegiatan itu. Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk menonton acara di televisi.

Setengah jam lebih Sasuke terus mengganti _channel_ televisi, tidak ada acara yang menarik. Sasuke tidak pernah ingat kapan terakhir kali ia memiliki waktu luang hingga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, seperti sekarang.

Sasuke kembali ke dapur, Hinata tidak berada di sana. Sasuke pun mengambil beberapa camilan dari lemari dan membawanya ke ruang tengah lalu menyalakan _playstation_ dan memainkan beberapa permainan. Sasuke mendengar suara gaduh dari lantai atas, ia pun memutuskan untuk melihatnya, mungkin ia bisa sedikit membantu Hinata.

Bungsu Uchiha itu pun naik ke lantai atas, saat ia melintasi ruangan Hinata, istrinya itu tengah berdiri di dekat pintu. Mereka saling melempar pandangan sebentar lalu Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. Sasuke ingin menawarkan bantuan, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya.

Setelah berguling dengan gelisah di atas tempat tidur dan memainkan berbagai game di ponselnya, Sasuke pun kembali ke lantai bawah. Ia sedang tidak mood untuk menulis kode, dan lagi sedang tidak ada masalah di kantor.

Pukul enam sore Sasuke mendengar suara spatula beradu dengan wajan, Sasuke mendekati dapur, ia yakin istrinya sedang memasak untuk makan malam. Kebetulan sekali perutnya sudah keroncongan. Namun Sasuke harus menelan kekecewaan saat memasuki dapur, Hinata hanya memasak untuk dirinya sendiri. Sasuke pun terpaksa hanya mengambil air mineral dari dalam kulkas. Sasuke akhirnya menelepon restoran cepat saji untuk mengatasi rasa laparnya.

Pukul sembilan malam Hinata masih belum keluar dari ruangannya, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk tidur dan bangun tengah malam nanti untuk ngoding. Beberapa kali Sasuke memutar posisi tidurnya, ia merasa tidak nyaman. Ada sesuatu yang kurang, tidak ada Hinata di samping tempat tidurnya. Sasuke menghela napas dan berusaha memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke terbangun saat mendengar suara pintu kamar dibuka, jam di atas nakasnya menunjukan pukul satu malam. Sudah waktunya Sasuke untuk bangun. Sasuke biasanya hanya akan tidur selama empat jam dan menghabiskan sisa malamnya dengan ngoding. Terkadang ia akan ngoding hingga lewat tengah malam lalu tidur, atau sebaliknya, seperti yang ia lakukan malam ini.

 **-AFTER- DATING ONLINE**

Hinata bangun pukul setengah enam pagi, Sasuke tidak ada di atas tempat tidur. Sepertinya suaminya itu benar-benar bekerja hingga pagi. Hinata menyibakan selimutnya lalu pergi ke kamar mandi. Setelah merasa penampilannya lebih manusiawi Hinata pun turun ke lantai bawah.

Hening.

Tidak ada suara televisi ataupun ketukan pada _keyboard_. Hinata membuka ruang kerja Sasuke, namun Sasuke tidak berada di sana. Hinata menggedigkan bahu lalu berjalan menuju meja makan, dua lembar roti bakar tersaji di atas piring, dilengkapi secangkir cappucino. Hinata mengerutkan kedua alisnya saat membaca catatan di atas meja.

 ** _Makanlah, aku ada urusan di kantor._**

 ** _U. Sasuke_**

Apakah Hinata melewatkan sesuatu dini hari tadi? Hinata sedang tidak ingin berpikir, ia pun langsung duduk dan menyesap cappucino yang disediakan oleh Sasuke. Tidak buruk dan juga tidak istimewa, sepertinya Sasuke membuannya dari cappucino _sachet_ yang kemarin ia beli di _grocery_.

Hinata mengambil piring berisi roti bakar, ia kembali menemukan sebuah catatan terselip diantara roti.

 ** _Aku tidak tahu selai favoritmu, kau bisa mengoleskannya sendiri. Ada di atas meja._**

 ** _U. Sasuke_**

Hinata tersenyum separo sambil menggelengkan kepala lalu mengambil selai coklat di atas meja dan mengoleskannya di atas roti bakar. Sepertinya akan terjadi badai hebat, roti bakar buatan Sasuke terasa sangat pas.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, Hinata pun membawanya ke tempat cuci piring. Saat hendak mencuci bekas sarapannya dan bekas makan malam Sasuke, seseorang menekan bel rumahnya.

"Tamu?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri, "siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini?" Hinata sempat melirik jam dinding di dekat televisi.

" _Ohayou_." Sapa wanita berambut _maroon_ dan berkacamata itu. Wanita itu mengenakan kaus berwarna putih dilapisi jaket yang senada dengan rambutnya, kaki jenjangnya dilapisi celana _training_ berwarna hitam dan sepatu olahraga berwarna putih.

" _Ohayou_." Jawab Hinata sambil berusaha memasang senyum.

"Perkenalkan aku Karin, rumahku di sana." Karin menunjuk sebuah rumah di samping kiri rumah Hinata.

Hinata melirik sekilas lalu kembali menatap Karin. "Aku Hinata, aku baru pindah kemarin."

Karin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Tumben sekali seorang Hyuuga tinggal di komplek perumahan, bukankah biasanya keluarga Hyuuga tinggal di mansion."

"Aku sudah bukan Hyuuga, aku Uchiha." Hinata merasa geli saat menyebut marga barunya. "Silakan duduk, aku akan membawakan minum."

Karin pun duduk di kursi kayu di beranda, "Tidak usah membawakan minum, aku hanya sebentar."

Hinata pun mengangguk lalu duduk di samping Karin. "Kau tinggal dengan suamimu?" Hinata memperkirakan jika Karin seumuran dengan Sasuke atau mungkin satu tahun lebih muda dari Sasuke.

"Iya, suamiku sedang lari mengelilingi komplek. Sebentar lagi kami akan pergi ke lapangan untuk senam, apa kau dan suamimu ingin ikut?"

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut. Suamiku sedang tidak ada di rumah."

Karin pun tersenyum lalu bangkit dari kursi, "Baiklah, jika kau ingin berkeliling di sekitar rumah ini, kau bisa mengajakku. Aku sudah tinggal cukup lama di sini."

"Terima kasih Karin-san."

Saat Karin hendak meninggalkan beranda, gerbang rumah Hinata terbuka otomatis dan mobil Sasuke memasuki halaman. Sasuke keluar dari mobil, wajahnya terlihat kaget saat melihat Karin, tapi ia segera mengembalikan ekspresi datarnya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin langsung memeluk Sasuke tepat di depan Hinata.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Karin dengan paksa lalu melirik Hinata yang masih mematung di beranda.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Hinata.

"Kami satu kelas saat SMA." Ujar Karin sambil terus tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat gugup, matanya bergelak gelisah. "Karin teman tidur pertamaku," ujar Sasuke, "yang aku ceritakan padamu."

 **TBC**

Well, Sasuke itu peduli tapi dia masih bingung sama perasaannya. Kayanya makin gaje aja deh nih fic wkwkwk btw tungguin ya Stun of Love bentar lagi up abis Come Away with Me beres, aku bakal ngasih fic yang berbeda dari yang lain.


	13. Chapter 12 - Kuso ga Rinjin

Chapter sebelumnya

* * *

 _Saat Karin hendak meninggalkan beranda, gerbang rumah Hinata terbuka otomatis dan mobil Sasuke memasuki halaman. Sasuke keluar dari mobil, wajahnya terlihat kaget saat melihat Karin, tapi ia segera mengembalikan ekspresi datarnya._

 _"_ _Sasuke-kun!" Karin langsung memeluk Sasuke tepat di depan Hinata._

 _Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Karin dengan paksa lalu melirik Hinata yang masih mematung di beranda._

 _"_ _Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Hinata._

 _"_ _Kami satu kelas saat SMA." Ujar Karin sambil terus tersenyum pada Sasuke._

 _Sasuke terlihat gugup, matanya bergelak gelisah. "Karin teman tidur pertamaku," ujar Sasuke, "yang aku ceritakan padamu."_

* * *

 **MASUK READINGLIST-DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER!**

 **-AFTER- DATING ONLINE**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Pair : SASUHINA**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre : Romance, Slice of Life**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

* * *

 **12**

* * *

Hinata terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus memberikan respons seperti apa. Suaminya, yang seharusnya hanya miliknya tengah digelayuti oleh seorang wanita yang muncul di depan rumahnya dipagi hari, mengaku sebagai tetangganya dan sudah bersuami. Seharusnya, Karin tahu diri. Batasan seseorang menyambut tetangga baru itu seperti apa, atau batasan bertemu kembali dengan teman lama yang sudah beristri.

Ah, mereka bukan sekadar teman, mereka pernah tidur bersama.

Pemikiran logis Hinata mulai bekerja, pernikahannya hanya pura-pura, jadi dia tidak perlu melarang Sasuke bermain dengan wanita manapun. Termasuk teman tidur pertamanya.

"Kalian bisa mengobrol di dalam, aku harus masuk. Ada pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan." Setelah mengatakan itu Hinata pun masuk ke dalam rumah dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia ingat hendak mencuci piring sebelum Karin datang.

Hinata seperti berada dalam ruangan kedap suara, ia seolah tak mendengar suara dentingan piring dan gelas beradu di tempat cuci piring. Hinata tidak merasa sakit, ia hanya merasa kosong. Setelah mengelap semua peralatan makan, Hinata dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Sasuke di samping tempat cuci piring.

Laki-laki berambut gelap itu berdiri dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tempat kosong di samping tempat cuci piring.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

Sasuke menegakan tubuhnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke lagi-lagi menggerakan matanya dengan gelisah, seperti saat melihat Karin tadi.

Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku harusnya tidak bertingkah seperti itu di depanmu." Sasuke terlihat kebingungan namun, Hinata terlihat lebih bingung dengan penjelasan Sasuke. "Tidak seharusnya seorang suami menerima pelukan dari wanita lain di depan istrinya."

Hinata mulai mengerti maksud Sasuke. "Aku tidak masalah, bukankah ini hanya pernikahan pura-pura?"

Jawaban Hinata di luar perkiraan Sasuke, ia pun mengangguk kaku.

"Setidaknya kau hanya perlu berperan sebagai suami yang baik saat di depan orang-orang yang kau dan aku kenal." Hinata bahkan tidak menggunakan kata kita.

"Aku mengenal Karin." Ujar Sasuke cepat.

Hinata mendesah pelan, tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Sasuke. "Terserahlah." Hinata pun berlalu menuju lantai atas dan Sasuke pun mengikutinya. Saat Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar, Sasuke tetap mengikutinya.

Sasuke duduk di atas tempat tidur saat Hinata mengambil baju dari lemari, ia perlu mandi pagi untuk mengembalikan _mood_ nya. Hinata pikir Sasuke akan pergi saat ia memilih baju, nyatanya laki-laki itu malah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Hinata mendekap pakaiannya di depan dada. Sasuke hanya menggedigkan bahu, ia tidak tahu kenapa mengikuti Hinata ke kamar. "Keluar!" perintah Hinata, "aku akan mandi."

"Kau mandi di sana." Sasuke menunjuk pintu kamar mandi. "Mengapa aku harus keluar?"

"Aku akan berganti baju di kamar ini, dan akan menyimpan pakaianku di atas tempat tidur."

"Kau bisa berganti baju di kamar mandi seperti tadi malam," jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin!" Hinata mendekati Sasuke lalu menarik tangannya. "Keluar sekarang, Sasuke!"

Sasuke berdiri pasrah, ia menurut saja saat Hinata menariknya menuju pintu. Sasuke menyeringai kecil saat melihat pakaian dalam Hinata diantara pakaian yang di dekapnya. "Apa kau menyukai kucing?"

"Kenapa?" Hinata langsung menghentikan kegiatannya mendorong Sasuke.

"Apa kau akan mengenakan pakaian dalam bergambar kucing itu?" Sasuke menunjuk pakaian yang berada dalam dekapan Hinata.

Hinata melebarkan matanya, wajahnya seketika memerah. "Keluar kau!" dengan sekali dorong, Sasuke pun keluar dari kamar dan Hinata menutup pintu dengan keras. "Dasar suami menyebalkan!" Hinata mengatur napasnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sasuke tertawa pelan di balik pintu. "Aku senang mendengarnya menyebut namaku." Sasuke pun berjalan menuju lantai bawah.

 **-AFTER- DATING ONLINE**

Wajah Hinata selalu memerah saat mengingat kejadian tadi pagi di kamarnya. Ia baru sadar jika di balik wajahnya yang datar, Sasuke memiliki sisi jail.

Sejak tadi Hinata mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya, ia tidak menulis untuk novelnya ataupun mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan dosen. Hinata memutar musik dari laptopnya dan bermain _game_ Minecraft. Beberapa kali suara langkah kaki hinggap pada pendengarannya, ia yakin itu pasti Sasuke. Memang siapa lagi yang ada di rumah itu selain ia dan Sasuke.

Menjelang makan siang Hinata turun ke dapur untuk membuat makan siang. Ada suara dari televisi di ruang tengah. Hinata menghela napas lega, itu artinya Sasuke berada di sana, tidak akan mengganggunya.

Namun Hinata harus menelan pahitnya kenyataan saat melihat Sasuke tengah duduk santai di kursi putar di dekat mini bar. Sasuke sepertinya sengaja menghadap ke arah tangga.

Hinata melanjutkan langkahnya mendekati kulkas sambil menunduk, berusaha mengabaikan kehadiran Sasuke.

"Kau akan memasak?" tanya Sasuke, matanya mengikuti gerak-gerik Hinata. Sepertinya akan menjadi kebiasaan yang menyenangkan memperhatikan gerak-gerik istrinya yang mungil itu.

"Kenapa memang?" tanya Hinata tanpa menatap Sasuke. Ia mengeluarkan daging salmon, alpukat, _nori_ , dan _wasabi_ dari dalam kulkas dan menyimpannya di samping kompor. Sebenarnya lebih nyaman jika ia memotong bahan-bahan sushi di dekat mini bar, karena areanya lebih luas. Tapi Hinata enggan berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin makan siang," ujar Sasuke datar.

Hinata menaikan alisnya. "Kau tinggal pesan."

"Baiklah aku pesan sushi salmon avocado."

"Kau tinggal menelepon restoran langgananmu, itu mudah."

"Aku ingin kau membuatkannya." Terdengar nada rengekan pada suara Sasuke.

"Huh?!" Hinata akhirnya memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke. "Jangan bercanda! Kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk tidak memasak untukmu kemarin."

Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku tidak mungkin menelepon restoran langgananku, ini hari Minggu, restoran langgananku pasti penuh," Jelas Sasuke. "Dan aku sudah kelaparan."

"Kenapa kau tidak memesan saja sejak tadi?" Hinata tidak habis pikir dengan Sasuke.

"Ponselku sedang di _charge_." Sasuke menggedigkan bahu.

"Terserah kau saja!" Hinata kembali membalikan tubuhnya memunggungi Sasuke.

"Kau tidak ingin memasak untuk suamimu sendiri?" tanya Sasuke sambil memainkan gelas berisi _iced coffee_ di depannya.

"Oh! Jadi kau mengakui jika kau suamiku?" tanya Hinata dengan nada menyindir.

"Kau pikir kita menikah untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke. "Kau menjadi istriku dan aku menjadi suamimu."

Hinata membawa bahan makanannya ke dekat mini bar. "Kau menyebalkan," ujar Hinata sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya memotong daging salmon.

Sasuke menopang dagu dengan tangannya. "Kau pintar memasak."

"Tidak perlu memuji, kau tidak akan mendapat jatah lebih," ujar Hinata ketus.

"Kau tidak cocok berbicara ketus seperti itu."

Hinata menghela napas, kenapa Sasuke jadi banyak bicara seperti ini. "Bukan urusanmu, Uchiha!"

"Kau juga Uchiha, ingat?" Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Hinata hanya menatap tajam pada Sasuke lalu mengeratkan pegangannya pada pisau, tangannya gemas ingin melemparkan pisau itu pada Sasuke, tapi dia akan masuk penjara karena melakukan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga.

Hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka, Sasuke sibuk memperhatikan Hinata, sedangkah Hinata sibuk dengan sushinya. Setelah selesai Sasuke membantu Hinata membawa sushi ke meja makan.

"Kau kesal karena aku melihat pakaian dalammu?" tanya Sasuke yang kembali berdiri di dekat Hinata.

Hinata yang sedang menghaluskan wasabi pun menghentikan gerakannya. "Itu memalukan," ujar Hinata dengan wajah memerah padam.

"Gambar kucing cocok denganmu."

Hinata mendelik tajam pada Sasuke, "Diam kau!" Hinata membawa mangkuk berisi wasabi ke meja makan.

"Wah kalian akan makan siang!" seru Karin.

Hinata nyaris menjatuhkan mangkuk di tangannya karena kaget mendengar suara Karin. Astaga kapan iblis itu masuk? Kenapa dia bisa masuk? Sasuke dengan sigap menggantikan Hinata membawa mangkuk berisi wasabi itu.

"Karin-san, kapan kau masuk?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah horor.

"Baru saja, aku tadi sudah mengetuk pintu tapi tidak ada yang membukanya," jelas Karin, "pintumu tidak dikunci, jadi aku masuk."

Hinata hanya menghela napas lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak duduk di samping Sasuke?" tanya Karin.

"Tidak, kami selalu makan berhadapan." Jawab Hinata berbohong. Saat berada di mansion Uchiha dan mansion Hyuuga, mereka selalu duduk bersisian saat makan.

Karin tersenyum senang, "Kalau begitu, aku akan duduk di samping Sasuke-kun!" Karin pun segera menarik kursi di samping Sasuke.

Hinata tidak mengatakan apapun, ia langsung memindahkan tiga buah sushi pada piringnya. Dengan kesal Hinata mencelupkan sushinya ke dalam wasabi.

"Hinata-san," panggil Karin, Hinata pun mendongkak, "sebelum kau makan, kau harus mengisi piring suamimu seperti ini." Karin mengambil sebuah sushi dan menyimpannya di atas piring Sasuke yang masih kosong.

"Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri, Karin," ujar Sasuke dengan nada tajam.

"Aku hanya memberi contoh bagaimana cara melayani suami dengan baik, Sasuke-kun." Hinata kembali memasukan potongan sushi ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya dengan kasar. "Ne, Hinata-san ... apa kau juga tidak melayani Sasuke-kun dengan baik di atas ranjang? Apa aku perlu mengajarimu cara melayani Sasuke-kun? Aku sudah berpengalaman dengannya."

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang harus kau campuri, Karin-san!" Hinata mendesis tajam lalu bangkit. "Aku sudah selesai." Hinata membawa piring dan sumpitnya ke tempat cuci piring lalu pergi ke lantai atas.

 **-AFTER- DATING ONLINE**

Hinata menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja kerjanya. Menyebalkan sekali wanita bernama Karin itu, meskipun pernikahan mereka palsu, tapi membicarakan hal yang seperti itu di depan pasangan suami-istri merupakan hal yang kurang sopan. Bahkan sangat tidak sopan.

Sebuah suara ketukan terdengar dari balik pintu, Hinata enggan untuk sekadar mengangkat kepalanya apalagi membuka pintu itu. Setelah suara ketukan itu hilang, terganti dengan suara decitan pintu dibuka. Hinata mengutuk kebiasaannya yang jarang mengunci pintu kamar atau ruangan pribadinya. Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang berani membuka pintunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata pada Sasuke.

"Kau belum minum, jadi aku membawakannya." Sasuke meletakan _iced tea_ tawar di atas meja Hinata.

Hinata menatap Sasuke sejenak lalu meminum minuman yang dibawakan suaminya itu. Karena terlalu kesal Hinata lupa untuk minum, padahal dia baru saja memakan sushi dengan wasabi yang cukup pedas.

"Kau marah pada Karin?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku hanya kesal," jawab Hinata, "tidak sopan membicarakan hal seperti itu saat makan."

Sasuke mengembuskan napasnya sedikit kasar, "Karin menunggumu di bawah, dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

Hinata menyimpan gelasnya dengan kasar. Jadi maksud Sasuke memberikannya minuman sebagai sogokan agar ia mau berbicara dengan Karin? "Apa yang ingin dia bicarakan? Cara melayanimu di atas ranjang?" tanya Hinata sinis, "tidak terima kasih!"

"Hinata ... "

"Lupakan! Aku tidak mau mendengarkannya, kau ingat? Kita hanya menikah pura-pura dan aku tidak siap untuk melayanimu di atas ranjang!"

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya dengan gusar, "Kenapa kau jadi sensitif seperti ini? kau sedang datang bulan?"

Hinata membelalakan matanya lalu berdiri, "Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku sensitif?" tanya Hinata retoris, "kau dan mantan teman tidurmu!"

"Astaga Hinata! Cobalah berpikir postif, mungkin dia ingin meminta maaf." Sasuke mencoba berbicara lembut. Menghadapi wanita yang sedang sensitif sama saja dengan memperbaiki _bug_ , jika dia mengumpat _bug_ itu tidak akan memperbaiki dirinya sendiri.

Hinata menarik napas lalu mengempaskan dirinya ke atas kursi. "Biarkan aku menjernihkan pikiranku sebentar. Aku akan menyusulmu ke bawah, nanti." Sasuke pun mengangguk lalu meninggalkan Hinata.

Tanpa Sasuke dan Hinata sadari, Karin sejak tadi berdiri di balik pintu, mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Sejak melihat Sasuke dan Hinata tadi pagi, ia sudah merasa ada yang janggal dalam hubungan mereka. Dan Karin mendapatkan jawabannya sekarang.

Jika pernikahan mereka hanya pura-pura, tanpa cinta, Karin bisa masuk dengan mudah dalam hubungan mereka. Karin masih memiliki rasa pada Sasuke, biarlah ia dicap sebagai perusak rumah tangga orang lain, asalkan ia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Toh, rumah tangganya dengan Suigetsu pun tidak berjalan terlalu baik, mereka masih belum dikaruniai seorang anak, padahal sudah menikah tujuh tahun.

Karin pun segera turun saat pembicaraan Sasuke dan Hinata selesai, ia harus segera menyusun rencana untuk memisahkan Sasuke dan Hinata.

 **TBC**

Udah berapa minggu nih aku up After Dating Online hari Senin terus wkwkwk tapi yaudah sih yang penting mah update. btw, kata rinjin di atas itu artinya tetangga, bukan wortel, penulisan kanjinya berbeda tapi cara bacanya sama.


	14. Chapter 13- Hatsunetsu

Chapter sebelumnya

* * *

 _Tanpa Sasuke dan Hinata sadari, Karin sejak tadi berdiri di balik pintu, mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Sejak melihat Sasuke dan Hinata tadi pagi, ia sudah merasa ada yang janggal dalam hubungan mereka. Dan Karin mendapatkan jawabannya sekarang._

 _Jika pernikahan mereka hanya pura-pura, tanpa cinta, Karin bisa masuk dengan mudah dalam hubungan mereka. Karin masih memiliki rasa pada Sasuke, biarlah ia dicap sebagai perusak rumah tangga orang lain, asalkan ia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Toh, rumah tangganya dengan Suigetsu pun tidak berjalan terlalu baik, mereka masih belum dikaruniai seorang anak, padahal sudah menikah tujuh tahun._

 _Karin pun segera turun saat pembicaraan Sasuke dan Hinata selesai, ia harus segera menyusun rencana untuk memisahkan Sasuke dan Hinata._

* * *

 **MASUK READINGLIST-DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER!**

 **-AFTER- DATING ONLINE**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Pair : SASUHINA –Slight Naruhina, Narusaku**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre : Romance, Slice of Life**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

* * *

 **13**

* * *

Hinata pun turun ke lantai bawah dengan terseok-seok, ia malas bahkan sangat malas untuk berbicara dengan Karin. Bahkan untuk sekadar mengingat wajahnya saja Hinata sudah malas. Hinata yakin Karin akan membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak penting.

Sasuke meluruskan kakinya di atas kursi malas, Karin duduk di dekat kaki Sasuke. Wanita berambut merah itu berniat untuk memijat kaki Sasuke namun Sasuke menepisnya dan kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada televisi yang sedang menayangkan siaran ulang sepak bola tadi malam.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Karin-san?" tanya Hinata. Gadis berambut indigo itu mendaratkan bokongnya di samping Sasuke.

Karin menoleh. "Aku meminta maaf soal makan siang tadi."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu," ujar Hinata ketus.

"Kau tidak cocok berbicara ketus, Hinata," ujar Sasuke. "Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi, bukan?"

Hinata menghela napas. "Ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Sasuke-kun mengatakan jika kau sedang mencari asisten rumah tangga?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke dan Sasuke balas menatap Hinata lalu Sasuke mengangguk. "Kami memang sedang mencari asisten rumah tangga untuk bekerja setengah hari," jelas Hinata. "Aku harus mengajar di kampus dan Sasuke harus bekerja di kantor, jadi tidak ada yang membereskan rumah."

Karin menjetikan jarinya. "Kebetulan sekali teman suamiku memiliki agensi penyalur asisten rumah tangga. Aku akan menanyakan padanya apa ada asisten rumah tangga yang bisa bekerja setengah hari."

"Bagaimana dengan bayarannya?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu," ujar Sasuke. "Aku yang akan membayarnya."

"Baiklah," jawab Hinata. "Suamimu ke mana Karin-san? Bukankah ini hari Minggu? Harusnya sekarang menjadi _family time_." Hinata sengaja menyindir Karin, semoga saja wanita itu mengerti dan segera meninggalkan rumahnya, namun wanita itu malah tertawa.

"Setelah lari pagi, suamiku pergi bermain golf dengan teman-teman kantornya."

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menatap Sasuke sebal, Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu seolah-olah dia perhatian pada Karin.

"Aku malas harus berpanas-panasan di lapangan," jawab Karin. "Lebih menyenangkan di sini, bersamamu."

Karin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke dan terus berbicara, entah apa, Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang Karin bicarakan. Sasuke pun hanya sesekali menjawab dengan gumaman dan mengatakan ya dan tidak.

Hinata tiba-tiba merasa perutnya melilit, itu pasti efek wasabi yang tadi ia makan. Sial sekali, Hinata tidak terbiasa makan makanan pedas, dan tadi dia makan wasabi begitu banyak. Hinata pun pergi ke kamar mandi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada Sasuke dan Karin.

Lima menit kemudian Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi, namun perutnya masih terasa sakit. Hinata pun naik ke kamarnya untuk mencari obat yang seingatnya disimpan di nakas. Nihil, obat yang ia cari tidak ada. Hinata pun mengerang frustrasi lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang berada di kamar.

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, Sasuke sudah berada di atas tempat tidur sambil memainkan ponselnya. Hinata berusaha mengabaikan Sasuke dan mengambil pembalutnya di laci nakas, lalu memasukannya ke dalam kantung celananya agar Sasuke tidak melihat itu. Hinata pun kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Pantas saja perutku terasa sangat sakit, gara-gara wasabi dan datang bulan!" gerutu Hinata di dalam kamar mandi.

"Kau pasti sedang datang bulan," ujar Sasuke saat Hinata baru menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ujar Hinata.

Sasuke menyimpan ponselnya di atas nakas. "Itu akan menjadi urusanku jika kau marah-marah tidak jelas di hadapanku."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu! kau pikir semua wanita datang bulan seperti itu?"

Sasuke menggedigkan bahu. "Sepertinya begitu. Kaa-san sering memarahiku, Itachi, atau pun tou-san tanpa alasan yang jelas saat sedang datang bulan."

Hinata jelas ingin tertawa mendengar penuturan Sasuke, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana berantakannya ibu mertuanya saat sedang datang bulan.

 **-AFTER- DATING ONLINE**

Pagi-pagi sekali bahkan bisa disebut masih dini hari Hinata sudah membuat keributan di kamarnya. Beruntung Sasuke tengah berada di ruang kerjanya, jadi Hinata bisa berguling di atas tempat tidur, mengumpat, dan bolak-balik ke kamar mandi sesuai keinginannya, tanpa merasa risih saat Sasuke memperhatikannya.

Sejak semalam Hinata tidak bisa tidur karena perutnya terasa sangat sakit. Hinata memegang perutnya sambil berguling ke sana- kemari di atas tempat tidur. Sasuke tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa mengetuk pintu, Hinata kaget dan langsung menegakan tubuhnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata balik bertanya, "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku mendengar suara gaduh dari sini, aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi."

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Hinata. "Kau bisa kembali ke ruanganmu."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kau terlihat kesakitan."

"Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja." Hinata mengerang pelan setelah mengatakan itu, perutnya terasa kram. Mungkin efek dari udara dingin pagi hari di musim panas.

"Kau tidak perlu malu, katakan saja," ujar Sasuke. "Apa kau perlu obat datang bulan, agar perutmu tidak terlalu sakit? Aku akan membelikannya ke apotek di depan perumahan."

Wajah Hinata seketika merona. "Tidak perlu, pergilah Sasuke, lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu."

Sasuke menggedigkan kedua bahunya. "Jika kau perlu sesuatu aku ada di bawah. Kau tinggal memanggilku." Sasuke pun keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu.

Hinata langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya, air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Bukan karena kram pada perutnya. "Jangan bertingkah seperti itu padaku, Sasuke," bisik Hinata. "Aku takut jatuh cinta padamu." Hinata tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bantal lalu mulai menangis.

Wanita berambut indigo itu teringat kembali semua awal kehancuran hidupnya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Lalu saat ia ingin memulai kehidupan baru yang lebih baik, semuanya langsung hancur bahkan sebelum ia memulainya.

 **-AFTER- DATING ONLINE**

Hinata merasakan sentuhan pada pipinya, ia pun menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Kau demam," ujar Sasuke.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Setelah menangis ia langsung tertidur, entah berapa lama.

"Sasuke," ujar Hinata setengah berbisik.

Sasuke menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi dahi Hinata lalu menempelkan tangannya. "Iya ini aku."

Hinata berusaha mendudukan dirinya. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam sembilan pagi."

Mata Hinata melebar, ia ingat jika setelah jam makan siang ia harus menghadiri dua kelas dan mengajar satu kelas. Hinata pun menyibakan selimut, saat hendak berdiri ia kembali merasakan kram pada perutnya.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo, aku akan membantumu berjalan ke kamar mandi."

Mau tak mau Hinata menerima uluran tangan Sasuke. "Kau tidak perlu pergi ke kampus."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau sedang tidak sehat." Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata keluar dengan penampilan yang lebih manusiawi. Sasuke tengah merapikan dasinya, ia mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna biru gelap, dasi hitam dan celana bahan berwarna hitam yang pas membalut kakinya. Secara keseluruhan Sasuke mengenakan pakaian dengan warna yang suram.

"Ganti pakaianmu," perintah Sasuke. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke dokter."

"Kau pergi saja bekerja, aku bisa ke dokter sendiri."

"Kau belum mengenal wilayah ini, Hinata."

"Kau terlalu lama meninggalkan kantor, kau harus bekerja."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bekerja disaat istriku tengah sakit?!" Sasuke sedikit menaikan suara. Ia baru menyadari jika ia sudah menikahi wanita yang keras kepala.

Hinata menghela napas lalu mendekati lemari. "Terserah kau saja."

Sasuke tersenyum sekilas lalu berjalan menuju pintu. "Aku akan menunggumu di bawah." Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke pun menutup pintu kamar.

Hinata langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya lalu kembali menangis. "Kau menyebalkan, Sasuke!"

Sasuke merangkul pinggang Hinata dan Hinata mengalungkan tangan kanannya pada bahu kanan Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasuke tadi sudah menawarkan diri untuk menggendong Hinata, tapi Hinata menolaknya.

Saat Sasuke dan Hinata membuka pintu, Karin tengah berdiri di depan teras dengan seorang wanita berambut coklat.

"Kau kenapa Hinata-san?!" Karin kaget melihat Sasuke yang merangkul pinggang Hinata.

"Istriku sakit," jawab Sasuke, ia sengaja menekan kata 'istri'. "Aku akan mengantarnya ke dokter."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan asisten rumah tangga pesananmu?"

Hinata tiba-tiba merasakan perutnya bergejolak, ia merasa mual lalu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya. Sasuke kaget lalu segera berjalan menuju mobil.

"Karin, tolong kunci pintu lalu berikan padaku kuncinya."

Karin yang sedang melamun langsung tersadar dan menuruti perintah Sasuke. "Pulanglah Karin, aku akan mengunci gerbangnya," ujar Sasuke dari luar gerbang.

Karin seperti robot, ia lagi-lagi menuruti perintah Sasuke, wanita berambut coklat –yang datang bersama Karin- hanya mengikuti Karin dari belakang. Setelah Karin keluar, Sasuke mengambil remot dari dashboard dan menutup gerbangnya lalu segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju klinik.

"Tidak mungkin Hinata hamil, mereka hanya menikah pura-pura." Karin meremas rambutnya, matanya menatap horor pada jalanan di depan rumah Sasuke.

"Bisa saja mereka menikah kontrak karena keinginan orang tua mereka untuk segera memiliki cucu, Karin-san," ujar Ayame.

Karin terdiam, ia tidak berpikir hingga ke sana. "Tidak mungkin Sasuke-kun mau melakukan hal itu!" jerit Karin. "Aku tidak akan menyerah, Sasuke-kun tidak mencintai Hinata, Hinata tidak sedang mengandung anak Sasuke!"

 _'Sasuke-san juga tidak mencintaimu, Karin-san,'_ ujar Ayame dalam hati.

 **-AFTER- DATING ONLINE**

Sasuke menepikan mobilnya di depan sebuah apotek. "Tunggu di sini, jangan keluar."

Hinata hanya mengangguk lemas. Dokter mengatakan jika ia terkena flu karena udara dingin di pagi hari musim panas, ia juga terkena maag karena telat makan. Hinata ingat jika ia tidak makan malam kemarin, perutnya terlalu sakit karena wasabi dan serangan datang bulan.

Tak berapa lama Sasuke keluar dari apotek dengan membawa bungkusan berisi obat, lalu kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

Tadi mereka sempat berdebat saat dokter memberikan resep. Hinata bersikeras untuk membeli obat dengan uangnya sendiri, tapi Sasuke melarangnya. Hinata menyerah saat kepalanya terasa berat, ia membiarkan Sasuke membelikannya obat.

Sasuke kembali menepikan mobilnya, kali ini di sebuah minimarket. Lagi-lagi Sasuke menyuruh Hinata menunggu di dalam mobil.

"Kau tidak masuk kerja?" tanya Hinata saat mobil mereka memasuki komplek.

"Aku akan ke kantor setelah mengantarmu sampai kamar."

Benar saja Sasuke mengantar Hinata hingga sampai kamar lalu ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung plastik –belanjaan Sasuke dari minimarket- dan memberikannya pada Hinata. Mata Hinata terbelalak melihat sesuatu yang dibelikan Sasuke.

Obat pereda sakit datang bulan!

"Dokter bilang ini akan meredakan sedikit rasa sakitmu itu. Tadi aku tidak mendapatkannya di apotek, apoteker mengatakan jika aku bisa mendapatkannya di minimarket."

Astaga!

Jika Sasuke membelinya di apotek ia tidak perlu menyebutkan obat yang ia perlu, tapi jika ia membelinya di minimarket ia harus menyebut obat yang ia perlukan. Apakah Sasuke tidak malu saat mengatakan obat yang ingin ia beli pada kasir?

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata terdiam pun langsung menyimpan obat itu di atas nakas Hinata. "Aku berangkat dahulu, jika terjadi sesuatu kau tinggal meneleponku dengan telepon rumah atau dengan ponselmu. Aku menaruh interkom di sini." Sasuke meletakan sebuah interkom portable di atas nakas Hinata. "Jika ada orang yang tidak kau kenal ingin masuk, kau tidak boleh membukanya."

Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu tapi Hinata memanggilnya. "Arigatou, maaf merepotkanmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum sekilas. "Tak masalah," ujar Sasuke. " _Ittekimasu_."

" _Itteirashai_ ," jawab Hinata.

 **TBC**

Jadi, silakan aja berkomentar, aku lupa mau bilang apa pas nulis part ini.


	15. Chapter 14- Re

Chapter sebelumnya

* * *

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata terdiam pun langsung menyimpan obat itu di atas nakas Hinata. "Aku berangkat dahulu, jika terjadi sesuatu kau tinggal meneleponku dengan telepon rumah atau dengan ponselmu. Aku menaruh interkom di sini." Sasuke meletakan sebuah interkom portable di atas nakas Hinata. "Jika ada orang yang tidak kau kenal ingin masuk, kau tidak boleh membukanya."

Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu tapi Hinata memanggilnya. "Arigatou, maaf merepotkanmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum sekilas. "Tak masalah," ujar Sasuke. " _Ittekimasu_."

" _Itteirashai_ ," jawab Hinata.

* * *

 **MASUK READINGLIST-DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER!**

 **-AFTER- DATING ONLINE**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Pair : SASUHINA –Slight Naruhina, Narusaku**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre : Romance, Slice of Life**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

* * *

 **14**

* * *

Sasuke berkacak pinggang sambil megerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Sasuke sudah memperkirakan jika ruangan bagian IT akan berantakan karena sudah ia tinggalkan selama satu minggu, tapi ia tidak menyangka akan separah ini. Sasuke tidak pernah melarang Kiba membawa anjing kesayangannya -Akamaru- saat sedang lembur di hari libur, tapi sekarang hari Senin dan Kiba membawa anjingnya ke kantor dan tidur di atasnya.

Sasuke menatap lantai yang dipijaknya, tumpukan bekas _cup_ kopi berserakan di atas lantai. Dengan berhati-hati Sasuke berjalan menuju _workstation_ nya, ia terbeliak saat melihat beberapa pakaian menggantung di setiap _workstation_ -termasuk _workstation_ miliknya.

Sasuke melongok ke _workstation_ di seberangnya, entah pergi kemana meja dan komputer yang dahulu biasa digunakan oleh Neji. Di sana hanya ada dua buah matras dan bungkus bekas camilan. Sasuke memang sengaja menyediakan matras agar ia bisa tidur meskipun saat lembur dan tidak perlu pulang ke rumah.

Mata Sasuke berpindah pada _workstation_ Tenten, wanita yang biasanya mencepol rambutnya rapi, kali inj terlihat berantakan, rambutnya diikat dua diurai, sepertinya cepolannya sudah terlepas sejak entah kapan. Keadaan Shikamaru tak kalah parah, rambut nanasnya terlihat lepek, tangannya bergerak di atas _keyboard._ Shino melepas kacamata hitam yang biasa menempel pada wajahnya, terlihat kantung mata tebal di bawah matanya.

"Apakah ruangan ini baru saja terkena badai?" Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

Keempat orang di ruangan itu terlonjat kaget, Kiba bahkan langsung berdiri dari atas tubuh Akamaru.

"Kapan kau datang?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Baru saja," jawab Sasuke datar. "Apa yang terjadi di sini? Aku hanya meninggalkan kalian satu minggu, ruangan ini sudah berubah menjadi indekos."

"Kami lembur sejak hari pernikahanmu!" seru Tenten.

"Banyak _website_ bermasalah, Kiba bahkan menggantikan tugas Neji dan Shino harus mengecek _website_ bermasalah dan yang sedang _maintenance_ ," jelas Shikamaru.

Sasuke menghela napad kembali lalu melirik Kiba dan Akamaru. "Sejak kapan anjingmu ada di sini?"

"Sejak... Tiga hari yang lalu."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, jika saja petugas keamanan tahu, maka Akamaru seharusnya sudah berada di luar gedung ini. Sasuke enggan memikirkan bagaimana cara anjing itu bisa masuk ke dalam gedung ini di hari kerja.

"Tidak ada _office boy_ yang membereskan ruangan ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada frustrasi.

"Kami selalu mengunci ruangan ini selama kau tidak ada," jawab Shino.

"Lalu, mengapa kalian tidak meminta _junior developer_ masing-masing untuk menyelesaikan masalah?"

"Mereka juga kerepotan dengan pembuatan tiga _website_ dan dua aplikasi baru, _client_ meminta agar _project-project_ itu selesai lebih cepat," jelas Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar.

"Kenapa kalian tidak menghubungiku?" Seingat Sasuke, kemarin ia datang ke gedung ini pagi-pagi untuk bertemu dengan calon _backend developers_ yang baru, ia tidak sempat singgah ke ruangan divisi IT karena ia ingin sarapan dengan Hinata.

"Mana mungkin kami berani mengganggu pengantin baru!" seru Tenten diikuti anggukan serempak dari Shino, Shikamaru dan Kiba, bahkan Akamaru pun ikut mengangguk.

Sasuke melirik arloji yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, sudah pukul sebelas, seharusnya _backend developers_ baru itu datang sebentar lagi. Rasanya sungguh tidak etis jika pegawai baru melihat kekacauan separah ini di hari pertamanya bekerja, bisa jadi dia akan langsung mengundurkan diri.

"Hentikan dahulu kegiatan kalian, ruangan ini harus dibereskan!" Sasuke menekan kata harus. " _Backend developer_ baru akan datang sebentar lagi, setidaknya jika kita tidak menyambutnya dengan hangat, kita akan menyambutnya dengan sebuah ruangan kerja yang layak pakai."

"Mengapa tidak dari dulu kau mencari pengganti Neji?!" tanya Shikamaru.

Sasuke menggedigkan bahu dan menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membereskan pakaian dan matras, Sasuke lalu menelepon petugas kebersihan untuk segera membersihkan ruangannya. Sasuke pun mengajak ketiga anak buahnya untuk _brunch_ di restoran seberang gedung Uchiha Groups.

"Tumben sekali kau datang siang ke kantor," ujar Shino setelah memberikan buku menu pada pelayan.

"Aku mengantar Hi... Istriku ke dokter," balas Sasuke datar.

"Kau hebat!" Kiba mengacungkan jempolnya. "Baru seminggu menikah, kau sudah membuat istrimu hamil!"

Tenten melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada kepala Kiba. "Bodoh! Kau menarik perhatian orang-orang!" Tenten melirik ke sekitar, orang-orang mulai memperhatikan mereka.

"Istriku tidak hamil, dia sakit."

"Sial! Kau apakan adik sepupuku, hah?!" Tenten menggebrag meja kayu di depannya.

"Bodoh! Kau menarik perhatian orang-orang!" Kiba menoyor kepala Tenten.

"Kau yang bodoh!" Tenten menunjuk wajah Kiba.

"Kau!" balas Kiba tak mau kalah.

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"DIAM!" Shikamaru yang sejak tadi memejamkan matanya akhirnya memilih membuka suara karena merasa jengah dengan perdebatan tak berguna dari kedua temannya. Tenten dan Kiba pun akhirnya diam.

"Jadi, kenapa istrimu bisa sakit?" tanya Shino.

"Dia terlalu banyak makan wasabi kemarin, dia terkena demam karena perubahan cuaca dan juga dia sedang datang bulan." Sasuke menjelaskannya dengan datar.

"Berarti kau tidak akan mendapat jatah malam ini hingga seminggu kedepan." Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak, Tenten dengan sigap membungkamnya.

"Tidak sopan berkata seperti itu, Kiba!" ujar Tenten setelah melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Kiba. "Dan kau tidak seharusnya menceritakan pada orang-orang jika istrimu sedang datang bulan, itu tidak sopan! Benar-benar tidak sopan," tegas Tenten.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun lagi karena pelayan sudah mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Sasuke baru saja ingat jika dia belum memakan apapun, ia tadi sudah menyediakan bubur di kulkas untuk Hinata.

Tapi, apakah istrinya itu bisa turun ke dapur untuk menghangatkan bubur? Sasuke segera mengeluarkan ponsel, sepertinya ia harus meminta asisten rumah tangga yang dibawa Karin untuk mulai bekerja, tapi di sisi lain, Sasuke tidak ingin jika Karin mengganggu Hinata yang sedang berbaring tak berdaya.

Baru saja Sasuke hendak mengirim pesan pada petugas keamanan yang berjaga di depan kompleks untuk menyampaikan pesan pada Karin, sebuah pesan masuk muncul pada ponselnya. Sebuah seringaian tipis muncul pada wajah Sasuke, lalu ia pun mengetikan sesuatu sebagai balasan, setelah pesannya terkirim Sasuke pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

 **-AFTER- DATING ONLINE**

Hinata meringis pelan saat berusaha untuk mendudukan tubuhnya. Sejak tadi ponselnya yang ia taruh di tempat tidur Sasuke terus berdering dan bergetar. Ada dua panggilan masuk dari Ibunya dan dua panggilan masuk dari Sakura, ada beberapa pesan masuk pada WhatsApp-nya, entah dari siapa. Belum sempat Hinata membuka pesan-pesan itu, interkom di atas meja berbunyi.

"Hinata... Kau ada di dalam bukan?"

Hinata menyentuh tombol untuk menampilkan siapa yang sedang berdiri di gerbang rumahnya. "Sakura-senpai," bisik hinata. "Aku ada di dalam, senpai."

"Aku ingin masuk, tolong buka gerbangnya."

Hinata menatap bingung interkom di depannya, ia tidak tahu jika gerbang dan pintu rumahnya bisa dibuka otomatis. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menelepon Sasuke.

"Moshi-moshi," salam Hinata.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_ , bahkan ia tidak mengucapkan salam.

"Bagaimana cara membuka gerbang dan pintu rumah lewat interkom?"

"Kau tinggal buka menu lalu kau pilih perangkat, setelah itu akan muncul menu untuk membuka gerbang dan pintu."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

"Kunci kembali gerbang dan pintu setelah Sakura masuk, agar Karin tidak mengganggumu."

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya. "Kau tahu Sakura-senpai akan..."

"Ya aku tahu, aku sedang banyak pekerjaan nanti kutelepon lagi." Sasuke langsung menutup panggilannya.

"Aku yang meneleponmu bodoh!" gerutu Hinata pada ponselnya. Perhatian Hinata kembali teralih pada interkom di atas meja, ia pun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Sasuke, membuka pintu dan gerbang untuk Sakura dan menguncinya kembali.

Sakura muncul di depan pintu kamar Hinata dengan semangkuk bubur di tangannya. Sakura mendekati Hinata dan menaruh bubur di atas nakas.

"Suamimu menyuruhku untuk menghangatkan bubur di kulkas." Sakura menunjukan ponselnya yang menampilkan konversasi pesannya dengan Sasuke

 **Sakura: Aku akan berkunjung ke rumahmu, apa Hinata ada di rumah?**

 **Sasuke: Kebetulan sekali! Tolong hangatkan bubur di dalam kulkas, Hinata sedang sakit, dia ada di kamar di lantai atas. Kau cukup hangatkan di dalam** _ **microwave**_ **, kau bisa menggunakan** _ **microwave**_ **bukan?**

 **Sakura: Sialan kau! Kau pikir aku orang udik, tidak bisa menggunakan** _ **microwave**_ **?**

Hinata tersenyum miring membaca pesan itu. Sasuke tidak membalas pesan dari Sakura, sepertinya ia hanya membacanya.

"Aku tadi sempat ke rumahmu, tapi ibumu mengatakan jika kau sudah pindah sejak dua hari yang lalu," jelas Sakura.

"Ah ya, aku... Kami segera pindah dari rumah orang tua kami agar bisa mandiri, dan lagi Sasuke jarang tinggal di rumah ini, jadi ya... Sayang sekali jika rumah ini tidak ditempati dan dirawat."

Sakura menatap curiga. "Benarkah? Kau dan Sasuke pindah bukan karena ingin menyembunyikan kejanggalan pernikahan kalian?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa kalian pisah ranjang?" tanya Sakura penuh selidik.

"Tidak!" jawab Hinata cepat, "kami tidur di sini, di ranjang ini." _meskipun tidak bersama_ , lanjut Hinata dalam hati.

Sakura masih menatap Hinata curiga, ia merasa kurang puas dengan jawaban Hinata. Hinata menghela napas lalu melanjutkan. "Di sini hanya ada tiga kamar, dua di atas dan satu di bawah. Di lantai bawah digunakan Sasuke sebagai ruangan kerja, kamar di seberang kamar inj aku gunakan sebagai ruang kerjaku, jadi hanya kamar ini yang bisa kami tempati."

Sakura merasa ada yang janggal pada ucapan Hinata. Tapi ia tak tahu apa. Sakura pun memejamkan matanya lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke samping Hinata, tangan Sakura terulur menyentuh kening Hinata.

"Kau terkena demam?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Maag, sakit perut dan PMS sekaligus."

"Kau sudah pergi ke dokter?"

Lagi-lagi Hinata mengangguk. "Jadi... Ada perlu apa senpai datang kemari?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu, aku tidak sempat datang ke resepsi pernikahanmu, jadi aku kemari untuk memberikan kado untukmu dan Sasuke."

Hinata tersenyum kikuk. Dia merasa begitu kosong di hari pernikahannya, ia bahkan tidak menyadari jika Naruto datang bersama keluarganya tidak bersama Sakura.

"Jadwal kerjaku di rumah sakit dan klinik sedang padat, aku bahkan baru mendapat libur hari ini," keluh Sakura.

"Kau akan menjadi dokter yang hebat, senpai."

"Tentu saja! Ah ya! Sebelum aku memberikan kado untukmu, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, senpai?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Apa kau mencintai Sasuke?"

 **TBC**

 **Ada yang kangen fic ini?! maaf yaaaa baru update lagi, maaf juga kurang memuaskan. Aku minta pengertian kalian, aku mulai kerja fulltime di salah satu perusahaan manufaktur. Aku juga masih terikat kerja part time sebagai content writter, jadi aku mohon banget jangan nunggu-nungu fic ini up, karena aku nggak bisa jamin.**

 **Asalnya mau aku update besok sama Stun of Love, tapi... mending hari ini aja sekalian nebeng di komputer kantor wkwkwk... btw ada yang inget besok perayaan hari apa?**


	16. Chapter 15 - Lost Brain

Chapter sebelumnya

* * *

"Jadwal kerjaku di rumah sakit dan klinik sedang padat, aku bahkan baru mendapat libur hari ini," keluh Sakura.

"Kau akan menjadi dokter yang hebat, senpai."

"Tentu saja! Ah ya! Sebelum aku memberikan kado untukmu, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, senpai?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Apa kau mencintai Sasuke?"

* * *

 **MASUK READINGLIST-DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER!**

 **-AFTER- DATING ONLINE**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Pair : SASUHINA –Slight Naruhina, Narusaku**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre : Romance, Slice of Life**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

* * *

 **15**

* * *

Mata Hinata melebar saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Sakura, namun ekspresi Hinata seketika berubah, Hinata tersenyum lalu tertawa. Tawa lantang yang kosong, hampa, tidak ada perasaan apapun di dalamnya.

"Cinta? Kau sedang membuat lelucon di depanku, _senpai_?" tanya Hinata disela tawanya.

Sakura mengerutkan kedua alisnya hingga nyaris menyatu. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura melihat Hinata tertawa lantang dan berekspresi seperti itu. Menurut Sakura, Hinata seperti seorang psikopat, namun juga seperti seseorang yang putus asa.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mencintai seseorang di saat hati dan tubuhku sudah hancur bertahun-tahun yang lalu oleh lelaki bajingan itu?!" Hinata menarik selimut dan menggulung tubuhnya. Hatinya terasa ngilu, seperti diiris dengan pisau berkarat secara perlahan.

Ia membenci kenyataan sudah mencintai Toneri. Menghancurkan hati dan hidupnya dengan sesuatu yang disebut cinta. Lalu saat ini di saat dia ingin memulai kehidupan barunya dengan Sasuke, harapannya harus pupus karena kehadiran karin.

Hatinya masih diliputi kebingungan. Sasuke yang mengajaknya menikah pura-pura dan ia menyetujuinya. Hinata mengajukan agar mereka tidak saling usik dan Sasuke setuju dengan itu. Entah siapa yang salah dengan membuat kedua perjanjian itu dan menyetujuinya, entah siapa yang pertama melanggar perjanjian itu.

Sakura duduk di samping Hinata dan memeluknya. Sakura merasa gagal menjadi seorang kakak bagi Hinata, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hinata, ia bahkan tidak menemani Hinata di saat perempuan berambut indigo itu berada di titik bawah.

"Tenanglah," ujar Sakura lembut sambil membelai rambut Hinata. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Sasuke akan selalu menemanimu mulai saat ini."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Sakura tersenyum lalu kembali membenamkan Hinata dalam pelukannya. "Sasuke lelaki yang baik, meskipun ucapannya dingin dan jarang disaring. Aku yakin kalian perlahan kalian akan saling jatuh cinta."

" _Doshite_?" tanya Hinata nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan.

Sakura melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air mata pada wajah Hinata. "Pernikahan bukanlah sebuah candaan, dan aku yakin dalam hatimu, kau ingin kehidupan pernikahanmu normal seperti orang lain, meskipun kalian berdua menikah tanpa cinta." Saat Hinata hendak membuka suara, Sakura langsung menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir Hinata sambil menggeleng.

"Jangan menyerah untuk memperbaiki sesuatu yang sudah kalian mulai. Jika memang sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki, maka kau bisa membuangnya dan memulai yang baru. Bisa saja kau memulainya dengan orang yang sama atau... _dengan orang yang baru_."

Hinata tahu pasti maksud kaliamat Sakura, memulai dengan orang baru sama dengan bercerai. Hinata tidak ingin berakhir dengan perceraian. Ia memang tidak peduli dengan label janda yang akan melekat padanya nanti, tapi sesuatu menggelitik hatinya, mengatakan jika ia tidak ingin bercerai dengan Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum lalu bangkit dan memberikan bubur yang sudah ia hangatkan. "Menurutku, kalian sudah mau tidur bersama pun itu sudah bagus," ujar Sakura.

Hinata nyaris tersedak bubur yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Mereka tidak tidur bersama, mereka hanya tidur di tempat yang sama dalam waktu yang berbeda. Hinata pun memberikan sebuah senyuman kikuk pada Sakura sambil meminum air yang diberikan Sakura.

 **-AFTER- DATING ONLINE**

Semua anggota IT menatap Sasuke dengan aneh, termasuk Gaara - _backend developer_ yang baru.

"Kau akan pergi ke mana?" tanya Shino.

"Pulang," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil memasukan laptop ke dalam ranselnya. "Aku bukan pekerja lembur seperti kalian."

"Hey! Coba kau bercermin!" seru tenten, "yang selalu menginap di kantor setiap ada _deadline_ itu, kau! Bukan kami!" Shikamaru, Shino dan Kiba pun mengangguk

"Jadi, kenapa kau pulang cepat hari ini?" tanya Gaara. "Apa karena aku bergabung di sini?"

"Istriku sakit, jadi aku harus segera pulang."

"WOW!" Seru kiba, "seingatku, saat Madara-san dan Mikoto-san masuk rumah sakit, kau tetap berada di sini hingga tengah malam, lalu istrimu sakit separah apa hingga kau harus segera pulang?"

Tenten segera menghadiahi sebuah pukulan keras pada kepala kiba. "Kau harus menyaring dahulu kata-katamu, bodoh!"

"Bagian mana ucapanku yang harus disaring?!" tanya kiba sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Semuanya!" seru Shikamaru dan Shino.

Gaara tersenyum tipis sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, tempat kerjanya yang baru lebih menyenangkan dari pada yang lama. Di tempat kerjanya yang lama, begitu hening, mereka jarang berinteraksi satu sama lain secara langsung. Mereka hanya akan mengobrol melalui aplikasi _chatting_ khusus pada setiap komputer, itu pun hanya membicarakan pekerjaan. Persaingan pun bisa disebut tidak sehat, mereka berebut untuk menjadi Project Manager atau kepala bagian IT dengan menggunakan berbagai cara.

Gaara tidak ingin ikut dalam persaingan itu, namun entah mengapa ia bisa ikut terseret. Akhirnya dua minggu yang lalu, Gaara memutuskan untuk _resign_ dan pindah ke konoha. Kebetulan sekali, Sasuke -seniornya saat di Universitas Konoha, sedang memerlukan _backend developer_ , ia pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

"Kau berbeda setelah menikah," ujar Gaara. Perhatian anggota divisi IT pun beralih pada Gaara, termasuk Sasuke.

"Apa yang berbeda?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Sikapmu," jawab Gaara.

Sasuke menyeringai lalu menggedigkan bahu, lalu mengambil ranselnya. "Aku akan kembali besok pagi." Sasuke mengabaikan umpatan dari anak buahnya, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah membeli makan malam untuk Hinata dan segera pulang ke rumah. Sasuke pernah sendirian saat sakit, rasanya tidak menyenangkan di saat kau sudah terbaring tak berdaya dan kau masih harus melakukan semuanya sendiri.

Istrinya sudah terlalulama menanggung semuanya sendirian -sama seperti dirinya, entah mengapa hati Sasuke tergerak untuk menghilangkan kesendirian dan kesepian Hinata.

 **-AFTER- DATING ONLINE**

Sasuke terdiam di depan pintu rumahnya, tangannya ragu untuk membuka pintu kayu itu. Sasuke ragu bukan karena bingung harus membuka pintu secara manual atau otomatis, melainkan ia bingung harus mengucapkan _tadaima_ atau tidak saat masuk ke dalam rumah. Ini pertama kalinya ia pulang bekerja setelah berstatus sebagai suami.

Di tangan kirinya ada sebungkus sup instan dan sekotak dango. Sasuke pikir mungkin Hinata juga suka makanan favoritnya itu. Sasuke menarik napas lalu mengembuskannya dengan perlahan. Tangan kanannya memutar kunci lalu menurunkan knop pintu.

" _Tadaima_ ," ujar Sasuke datar, nyaris tanpa emosi. Namun, pada kenyataannya, dada Sasuke bergemuruh sedemikian rupa, menungu respons dari dalam rumah. Sasuke pun menutup pintu lalu melepas sepatunya, ia sempat melihat sandal yang Hinata kenakan tadi pagi masih berada di rak sepatu. Ditambah hanya lampu kecil yang menerangi ruang tengah, itu artinya Hinata berada di rumah ini.

Sasuke berjalan memasuki rumah, ia menyimpan dango dan sup instannya di atas meja makan lalu berjalan menuju lantai dua. Sasuke langsung membuka pintu kamar, tidak ada Hinata di sana, hanya ada tempat tidur kosong –yang sedikit berantakan- bekas ditempati seseorang.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengembuskan napas, ia pun berjalan mendekati kamar mandi. _'Mungkin Hinata ada di sana.'_ Pikir Sasuke. Sasuke terperangah saat memutar knop pintu. "Tidak dikunci," gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke pun segera menjauhi pintu kamar mandi dan berjalan keluar kamar. "Di mana dia?!" Pandangan Sasuke pun tertuju pada pintu di hadapannya, ruang kerja Hinata.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Hinata –hanya untuk alasan kesopanan. Setelah beberapa kali mengetuk, masih tidak ada jawaban dari dalam ruangan. Sasuke mulai panik, ia takut jika Hinata memaksakan diri pergi ke kampus, atau mungkin... Karin masuk ke dalam rumah ini dan mencelakai Hinata.

Hinata tengah berdiri di atas sebuah kursi kayu kecil sambil berjingjit, tangannya berusaha meraih sebuah buku sastra klasik di atas rak yang menempel pada dinding. Sasuke ingat jika dia yang memasang rak itu sebelum Hinata pindah ke rumah itu. Sebelumnya, Sasuke berencana akan menjadikan ruang kerja Hinata sebagai perpustakaan, jadi dia menempelkan beberapa rak buku pada dinding.

Ia tidak memperkirakan jika rak itu terlalu tinggi untuk diraih istrinya. Otak Sasuke mulai berputar, bagaimana cara Hinata menaruh bukunya di atas sana, jika saat ini ia sulit untuk mengambilnya.

"Hey, aku sudah mengetuk pintu sejak tadi," ujar Sasuke, "tapi kau tidak merespons." Sasuke terdiam, Hinata masih tidak meresponsnya.

Sasuke menghela napas lalu mendekati Hinata. "Kau perlu bantuan?" _astaga betapa baiknya aku_ , lanjut Sasuke dalam hati. Masih belum ada respons dari Hinata, Sasuke menyipitkan matanya saat melihat sebuah headset menutupi telinga istrinya.

"YATTA!" seru Hinata girang saat berhasil menggapai buku yang ia perlukan –meskipun belum berhasil mengambilnya dan di saat yang bersamaan Sasuke menariknya turun. Hinata kehilangan keseimbangan dan langsung terjatuh menimpa Sasuke.

Mata Hinata seketika melebar saat menyadari posisinya yang begitu dekat dengan Sasuke, bahkan kedua lengan Sasuke melingkar pada pinggang Hinata. Hening dalam beberapa detik.

"Sasu..." panggil Hinata pelan.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil lalu membalikan posisi mereka. Hinata berada di bawahnya, rambut Hinata menyebar di atas karpet berwarna putih gading, seperti hamparan langit malam tanpa bintang. Napas keduanya sama-sama tersenggal karena kejadian di sekitar mereka yang terjadi begitu cepat. Sasuke merasa jantungnya bertalu-taluia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali merasakan itu.

Hinata bergeming, matanya menatap lurus pada mata Sasuke. Hinata akui jika wajah suaminya setampan Dewa dalam mitologi Yunani yang pernah ia baca. Wajah Sasuke terpahat dengan sempurna, seolah patung David -yang berada di sebuah gereja tua yang pernah Hinata kunjungi di Denmark- bisa berjalan di atas bumi. Tanpa sadar, perlahan tangan Hinata bergerak menyentuh wajah Sasuke. Kedua mata Sasuke memejam, menikmati setiap sentuhan Hinata.

"Kau begitu tampan," puji Hinata.

"Aku tahu," balas Sasuke datar.

Saat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, tiba-tiba saja sekitarnya berubah menjadi gelap. Kemudian disusul sebuah suara yang cukup keras dan jeritan dari Hinata.

 **TBC**

Gomen ne minna-san, bukan enggak minat lanjut, but seriously aku sibuk... btw tanggal 18 nanti akan ada give away di akun Wattpadku, syukuran 2K followers. Dan lagi... hari minggu aku ada pemotretan buat lomba cosplay, ada yang mau titip FS? Biar sekalian bikinnya. Kalo ada yang nggak tau, FS itu Fans Service, di mana aku tuh selfie sambil bawa tulisan nama kalian di sebuah kertas.


	17. Chapter 16 - Task

_Happy Birthday Hinata-nee chan! Padahal mau update part ini malem tahun baru tapi karena sekarang udah beres yasudahlah. Tapi aku nggak bisa menjamin kesehatan mental kalian karena part ini bener-bener flat. Btw GA ku masih berlangsung, lumayan hadiahnya loh..._

* * *

 **Chapter sebelumnya**

* * *

"Kau begitu tampan," puji Hinata.

"Aku tahu," balas Sasuke datar.

Saat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, tiba-tiba saja sekitarnya berubah menjadi gelap. Kemudian disusul sebuah suara yang cukup keras dan jeritan dari Hinata.

* * *

 **MASUK READINGLIST-DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER!**

 **-AFTER- DATING ONLINE**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Pair : SASUHINA –Slight Naruhina, Narusaku**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre : Romance, Slice of Life**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

* * *

 **16**

* * *

Sasuke meringis pelan sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya yang terasa sakit dan berdenyut keras. Sasuke sedang tidak memasang pertahanan dan semalam Hinata refleks mendorong Sasuke hingga belakang kepalanya menabrak dinding. Ia baru mengetahui jika istrinya takut gelap. Jadi kemungkinan besar, Hinata merasa sesak saat kegelapan menyelimuti mereka dan mendorong Sasuke karena berpikir Sasuke membuatnya sesak, pikir Sasuke. Sebelum kesadarannya menghilang, Sasuke sempat mendengar Hinata menjerit entah karena apa.

Matanya masih belum benar-benar terbuka, tapi cahaya lampu di atas langit-langit langsung menusuk matanya. Sasuke merasakan bahunya sakit, ranselnya yang berisi laptop dan beberapa laporan masih menempel pada tubuhnya.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang dan berdoa semoga laptopnya baik-baik saja, karena seingatnya dorongan Hinata semalam cukup kuat. Sasuke melihat Hinata terbaring dia atas karpet, entah tertidur atau pingsan. Sasuke melirik jam dinding yang tak jauh darinya, baru pukul setengah satu malam.

Sasuke melepaskan tas yang masih menempel pada tubuhnya, ia tidak mood bekerja malam ini, ia ingin tidur. Sasuke mendekati Hinata, saat ia hendak menggendong Hinata, ia merasakan jika suhu tubuh Hinata kembali meningkat, padahal udara di sekitarnya terasa dingin karena turun hujan. Sepertinya tadi listrik mati karena tersambar petir saat hujan dan Sasuke pikir mungkin saja Hinata menjerit karena melihat petir.

Kembali terdengar helaan napas dari Sasuke, tetapi ia tetap membawa Hinata ke kamar dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur. Sasuke pun membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Hinata dan menarik selimut hingga batas leher keduanya.

 **AFTER DATING ONLINE**

Pukul setengah tujuh pagi, Sasuke terbangun karena merasakan ranjang di sebelahnya kosong. Sasuke menyibak selimut dan langsung berjalan menuju ruang kerja Hinata, mengabaikan kepalanya yang kembali berdenyut. Kali ini tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Hinata.

Dan benar saja istrinya sedang duduk di balik mejanya sambil mengetikan sesuatu di atas laptopnya. Emosi Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menguap entah ke mana hanya dengan melihat penampilan Hinata.

Hinata mengenakan sweater turtle neck kebesaran berwarna putih dengan rajutan kelinci di beberapa bagian. Rambutnya diikat asal kebelakang dan sebuah plester penurun panas menempel pada keningnya. Sasuke yakin, jika saat ini Hinata menggunakan bunny hat, ia akan terlihat seperti anak kecil berumur tujuh tahun yang sedang terkena demam. Hanya saja raut wajah Hinata yang serius, sedikit mengganggu bayangan indah Sasuke.

Sedangkan Hinata terlalu fokus mengerjakan tugas pada laptopnya hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke. Tubuhnya masih sulit diajak bekerja sama, begitupun dengan tugas dari dosennya. Tubuhnya masih terasa begitu dingin, namun ia juga merasa kepalanya begitu panas.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke datar, nyaris dingin.

Hinata refleks menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya dan mengangkat kedua tanganya. Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di ruanganku?" Hinata balik bertanya.

"Mengambil tasku," jawab Sasuke sambil mengangkat bahunya dengan ransel yang menyampir pada bahunya. Hinata pun mengangguk dan ber-oh ria. "Kau sedang sakit, dokter menyuruhmu untuk bedrest hingga jadwal menstruasimu selesai."

"Tugasku tidak bisa menungguku beristirahat, Sasuke."

Sasuke berdecak, Hinata benar-benar keras kepala di saat yang tidak tepat. Sasuke tidak ingin berdebat dengan Hinata saat ini, kepalanya teras berdenyut, sepertinya akan ada memar atau benjoan pada kepalanya.

"Lalu kau akan ke kampus untuk menyerahkan tugas itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil bersidekap. Hinata pun mengangguk sebaga jawaban. Sasuke sempat menghela napas pelan, "Bereskan tugasmu, aku yang akan menyerahkannya pada dosen." Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke berlalu keluar dari ruang kerja Hinata menuju lantai bawah.

Sasuke meringis dalam hati melihat debu yang mulai menghiasi berbagai perabotan rumahnya. Dulu sebelum menikah, ada asisten rumah tangga yang dikirim perusahaan untuk membersihkan rumahnya. Tapi, setelah menikah Sasuke tidak ingin ada yang mengusik rumahnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin jika ada orang luar yang tahu jika pernikahannya dan Hinata adalah sebuah kepalsuan belaka, hanya untuk menutup mulut keluarganya dan orang-orang yang begitu ingin tahu tentang kehidupannya.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain," ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan ke luar rumah, mau tidak mau ia harus meminta asisten rumah tangga yang dibawa Karin untuk mulai bekerja.

Sasuke memencet interkom yang berada di samping gerbang besi berwarna hitam yang menjulang tinggi, menunjukan betapa angkuhnya si pemilik rumah. "Siapa?" tanya seorang lelaki dari interkom itu.

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke?"

"Tetangga di samping rumahmu," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Tunggu sebentar." Tak berapa lama seorang laki-laki bermata ungu dengan rambut putih ke biruan membuka gerbang untuk Sasuke. "Aku pikir rumah di sampingku kosong, ternyata kau tinggal di sana. Apa kabar bung?"

Mereka pun berpelukan ala pria. "Aku baik, sudah lama aku membeli rumah di sampingmu, hanya saja aku baru bisa pindah beberapa hari yang lalu, setelah menikah."

"Kau baru menikah?" tanya Suigetsu terkejut, "kupikir kau sudah menikah saat di Denmark."

"Masih banyak perempuan Jepang yang berminat padaku," jawab Sasuke sekenannya.

Suigetsu tertawa lebar. "Tentu saja! Wajahmu masih tampan seperti saat masih sekolah jelas menarik minat perempuan di negara ini. Jadi ada perlu apa kau kemari? Aku yakin bukan sekadar untuk minum teh."

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan istrimu."

Suigetsu mengerutkan alisnya. "Kau sudah bertemu dengan Karin?"

"Dia menyapa istriku beberapa hari yang lalu, dan ikut makan siang di rumahku."

Suigetsu pun ber-oh ria sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan istriku?"

"Beritahu asisten rumah tangga yang dia bawa kemarin untuk mulai bekerja hari ini."

"Itu saja?" tanya Suigetsu. Sasuke mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan menyampaikannya."

"Aku harus kembali ke rumah," ujar Sasuke berbalik menuju gerbang, benar-benar tanpa basa-basi. Suigetsu tersenyum tipis menyadari kelakuan teman SMA nya masih sama seperti dahulu, ia pun menutup gerbang dan kembali masuk ke rumahnya.

 **AFTER DATING ONLINE**

Hinata benar-benar enggan berdebat dengan Sasuke saat ini. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja terasa mati rasa dan bergetar, kepalanya terasa berat dan sekitarnya terasa berputar. Saat Sasuke masuk ke ruang kerjanya dan memapahnya ke kamar, Hinata tidak menolak sedikit pun.

"Sasuke... tolong print tugasku."

Raut kekesalan terlihat jelas pada wajah Sasuke. "Dengan keadaan seperti ini kau masih memikirkan tugasmu? Di mana akal sehatmu?"

Perempat siku tak kasat mata muncul pada kening Hinata, Sasuke memang tidak bisa menyaring ucapannya dan memilih kalimat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan pikirannya. "Justru di mana akal sehatmu, memarahi istrimu yang sedang sakit? Bukankah tadi kau mengatakan akan mengantarkan tugasku ke kampus?"

Telak! Sasuke bahkan hampir lupa dengan itu. "Ck! Baiklah." Sasuke pun berlalu menuju ruang kerja Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Dasar suami menyebalkan."

 **AFTER DATING ONLINE**

Ponsel Sasuke yang diletakan di atas dashboard mobil terus bergetar, grup WhatsApp kantor dan beberapa grup projek terus bersuara sejak tadi. Sepertinya terjadi masalah yang serius pada beberapa projek. Sasuke tidak pernah mengerti mengapa projek-projeknya selalu bermasalah dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Gerbang Universitas Konoha menjulang tinggi, masih sama seperti saat dia masih menjadi mahasiswa strata satu di universitas ini. Terjadi beberapa perubahan pada tempat itu, salah satunya adalah gedung fakultas teknik yang menjadi lebih luas. Sasuke sedikit mengenang masa itu, masa di mana ia masih senang menyelingi kegiatan belajarnya dengan bermain wanita.

Sasuke membawa mobilnya ke bagian barat, tempat gedung fakultas bahasa. Sasuke takjub melihat gedung itu bertambah luas dan dipisahkan dengan sebuah taman dan parit kecil.

"Di mana ruang dosen?" tanya Sasuke pada salah satu mahasiswi yang tengah berjalan bersama kelompoknya.

Mahasiswi itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan matanya menatap penuh ke kaguman pada Sasuke. Sasuke berdeham pelan lalu gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ruang dosen berada di lantai tiga, di ujung koridor sebelah kanan. Anda bisa naik lift, tuan."

Sasuke berdecak pelan, ia tidak tahu mengapa itu terdengar rumit. "Jika mau... saya tidak keberatan mengantar anda ke ruang dosen."

"Tidak perlu." Sasuke berlalu menuju gedung yang tadi ditunjuk gadis itu. Saat tengah berjalan di koridor, Sasuke melihat seorang wanita dan seorang pria mengenakan pakaian khas dosen universitas Konoha. "Sumimmasen," ujar Sasuke.

Yugao dan Sasori menoleh pada Sasuke. "Ada apa tuan?" tanya Yugao sopan.

"Aku ingin menitipkan ini." Sasuke memberikan tugas Hinata pada Yugao.

Yugao menerimanya dan membacanya sejenak. "Kau... Uchiha Sasuke?!"

Sasuke mengangguk sekilas, "Apa ada masalah?"

Yugao menggeleng. "Tidak... hanya saja, kau lebih tampan saat dilihat dari dekat. Aku hanya melihatmu sekilas saat resepsi pernikahanmu dengan Hinata."

Sasori mendekati Yugao dengan alis yang tertekuk sempurna. "Ada apa, Yugao-san?" Sasori memperhatikan sesuatu pada tangan Yugao dan kerutan pada alisnya semakin dalam.

"Aku hanya perlu memberikan itu, aku permisi." Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Yugao dan Sasori begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

 **TBC**


	18. Chapter 17 - Something Wrong

**MASUK READINGLIST-DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER!**

 **-AFTER- DATING ONLINE**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Pair : SASUHINA –Slight Naruhina, Narusaku**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre : Romance, Slice of Life**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

* * *

 **17**

* * *

Kehidupan Hinata dan Sasuke berjalan seperti semula. Sasuke tidak lagi memberikan perhatian pada Hinata. Begitu pun dengan Hinata yang kembali bersifat seperti sebelumnya. Mereka terlihat seperti teman yang kebetulan tinggal bersama. Karin datang ke rumah mereka beberapa hari yang lalu saat Hinata pulang mengajar, tidak banyak hal yang ia bicarakan. Mungkin karena tujuan utama wanita itu tidak berada di rumah. Ayame tetap bekerja di rumah Sasuke dan Hinata, pekerjaannya tidak terlalu buruk dan tidak terlalu bagus. Tapi itu tidak terlalu mengganggu Hinata dan Sasuke.

Pagi ini Sasuke dan Hinata duduk bersama di meja makan, Hinata memasak beberapa makanan untuk sarapan mereka. Sasuke membaca korannya ditemani secangkir kopi pahit tanpa gula. Sedangkan Hinata tengah menata makanan di atas meja makan.

Sasuke melipat koran dan menyimpannya di samping cangkir kopinya yang nyaris tandas. "Sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri," jawab Hinata sambil menarik kursinya dan mulai mengisi piring dengan makanan.

Sasuke menggedigkan bahunya dan mulai melakukan hal yang sama dengan Hinata. Keduanya pun makan dalam keheningan. Sasuke memang mengharapkan memiliki istri yang tidak banyak mengaturnya dan tidak banyak bicara, dan Hinata adalah jawabannya. Istrinya itu tidak banyak bertanya maupun berkomentar saat Sasuke banyak menghabiskan waktu di kantor dan pulang larut malam. Namun, Sasuke merasa ada yang salah dalam hubungannya dan Hinata.

Hinata bukan tak acuh pada suaminya, diam-diam ia tetap memerhatikan suaminya. Ia merasa mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupannya rumah tangganya, namun cepat atau lambat orang-orang akan menyadari ada yang aneh pada hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Kau melamun," ujar Sasuke sambil mengisi gelasnya.

Hinata buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan makannya. Sasuke meneguk minumnya sambil menatap Hinata. 'Apa yang salah dengan semua ini?' pertanyaan itu terngiang-ngiang dalam kepala Sasuke. Bukankah memang keinginan keduanya untuk menikah hanya sekadar status? Mereka pun tidak saling mengusik, tidak ada yang melanggar perjanjian itu. Tetapi justru hal itu yang mengganggu keduanya.

 _Hampa._

Kata itu lah yang menggambarkan rumah tangga Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Kau, mengajar jam berapa?" tanya Sasuke setelah sarapan di atas piringnya tandas.

"Aku tidak ada jadwal mengajar hari ini."

"Ada kelas yang harus kau hadiri?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya datang ke kampus untuk memenuhi panggilan Dekan."

" _Souka_ ," jawab Sasuke. "Kau bisa berangkat denganku, jika kau mau," tawar Sasuke. Dalam hati ia mendesah pasrah, karena ajakannya pada Hinata begitu kaku.

"Aku akan mengambil barangku dahulu." Hinata pun mengambil piringnya dan milik Sasuke lalu menyimpannya di wastafel dan pergi ke lantai atas untuk mengambil barang-barangnya.

Sasuke mengembuskan napas kasar sambil menyandarkan punggungnya. Ia harus melakukan sedikit perubahan pada kehidupan rumah tangganya, sebelum orang-orang tahu jika ia dan Hinata menikah bukan karena cinta.

"Wah, kau sarapan sendirian, Sasuke- _kun_?" sapa Karin yang entah sejak kapan berada di rumah Sasuke dan Hinata.

Sasuke segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang Karin datar. "Aku dan istriku baru saja selesai sarapan bersama." Sasuke sengaja menekan kata istriku dan bersama.

Karin memberengut. "Padahal aku ingin memberikan sarapan ini untukmu." Karin menunjukan kotak bekal di tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Aku sudah siap," ujar Hinata sambil memeriksa isi tasnya, memastikan tidak ada barangnya yang tertinggal. Ia masih belum menyadari kehadiran Karin di dalam rumahnya.

"Ayo pergi," ajak Sasuke.

" _Ohayou_ Hinata- _san_ ," sapa Karin saat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, sejak kapan iblis merah itu berada di rumahnya? "O-ohayou Karin-san," balas Hinata canggung. ' _Astaga_ ,' Hinata mendesah dalam hati, apakah Sasuke lupa mengaktifkan keamanan rumahnya hingga tetangga ajaibnya bisa masuk begitu saja.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya Hinata.

"Baru saja," jawab Karin sambil tersenyum. "Aku membawakan sarapan untuk Sasuke- _kun_ , tapi ternyata Sasuke-kun sudah sarapan."

"Aku dan Sasuke baru saja sarapan bersama." Meskipun Hinata belum mencintai Sasuke, tapi tetap saja tidak etis jika wanita lain sengaja memberikan sarapan pada suaminya, terlebih lagi di depan matanya langsung seperti saat ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun bisa membawanya untuk makan siang."

"Makanan itu akan dingin, Karin-san."

"Bukan kah kita akan makan siang di luar, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk, meskipun ia tidak ingat akan makan siang bersama Sasuke hari ini. "Terima kasih sudah membawakan makan siang untuk suamiku, Karin- _san_. Tapi benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, kami akan makan siang di luar."

"Jika kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa ke luar dari rumah kami, karena kami akan segera berangkat," lanjut Hinata.

Karin menggeram kesal, berani sekali Hinata mengusirnya seperti itu. Karin pun mengentakan kakinya lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah Sasuke dan Hinata. "Dasar jalang licik! Berani-beraninya kau mengusirku dan merebut Sasuke dariku!" umpat Karin setelah berada di luar rumah keluarga Uchiha.

"Kau lupa mengaktifkan sistem keamanan rumah?" tanya Hinata sambil mengikuti Sasuke menuju garasi.

"Ada _bug_ pada sistem kemanan rumah kita, jadi aku menonaktifkannya sementara." Entah mengapa Sasuke marasa sesuatu bergetar di balik dadanya saat mengucapkan kata rumah kita.

"Aku harap kau segera memperbaikinya, agar ular itu tidak masuk seenaknya ke dalam rumah."

"Kau tinggal menaburkan garam di depan rumah agar ular tidak masuk ke dalam rumah, bukankah itu diajarkan saat pramuka di sekolah dulu?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke sebal. "Dasar bodoh!" Hinata pun membuka pintu mobil dan masuk tanpa menunggu respons Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Hinata, biasanya ia akan marah jika ada seseorang yang menyebutnya bodoh. Tapi saat Hinata mengatakannya ia justru merasa senang.

 **-AFTER- DATING ONLINE**

Hinata duduk di depan televisi sambil menikmati camilan dan teh hangat di atas meja. Jam menunjukan pukul lima sore. Jarang sekali Hinata bisa bersantai seperti ini, biasanya tugas dari dosan dan tugas yang ia berikan pada mahasiswa menuntut untuk diperhatikan.

Saat Hinata tengah fokus pada siaran ulang dorama kesukaannya di televisi, ponselnya berbunyi. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari Yugao.

" _Moshi-moshi_ ," ujar Hinata.

" _Moshi-moshi_ Hinata- _sensei_."

"Ada apa Yugao- _san_?"

"Aku mau minta maaf sebelumnya, aku tidak bisa ikut menjadi dosen pendamping untuk penelitian di Otogakure."

"Souka, mengapa kau tidak bisa ikut Yugao- _san_?" Hinata sudah memperkirakan hal ini, tapi ia ingin mengetahui alasan Yugao tidak bisa menemaninya.

"Hayate akan kembali ke Konoha tepat saat keberangkatan ke Otogakure."

Hinata terdiam, ia tidak menyangka jika teman mengajarnya masih berhubungan dengan teman baik Toneri.

"Hinata- _sensei_?"

"Ah ya?!"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku akan memberitahu dekan jika kau tidak bisa menemaniku."

Terdengar helaan napas dari Yugao. "Aku sudah memberitahu dekan, Sasori- _sensei_ yang akan menggantikanku."

Sasori bukan orang jahat, ia cukup bagus dalam mengajar. Hanya saja bukan pilihan yang bagus jika Hinata dan Sasori bersama-sama dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar. Entah mengapa Hinata merasa kurang nyaman berada di dekat Sasori, berbeda dengan saat mereka masih kuliah dahulu.

"Ba-baiklah," jawab Hinata ragu.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Hinata-sensei. Jangan lupa untuk memberikan surat persetujuan kepada suamimu." Yugao pun menutup sambungan secara sepihak.

Hinata menyimpan ponselnya dan segera pergi ke ruang kerjanya untuk mencari surat persetujuan yang dimaksud Yugao. Hinata dan Yugao di tunjuk oleh dekan Universitas Konoha untuk menemani lima orang mahasiswa Universitas Konoha yang akan melakukan penelitian di Otogakure selama dua minggu.

Ini bukan kali pertama Hinata menjadi dosen pembimbing, hanya saja ini pertama kalinya setelah ia menikah. Jika dahulu Hinata hanya perlu memberikan surat itu pada ayah atau ibunya, maka setelah menikah, ia harus memberikan surat itu pada suaminya –Sasuke. Hinata kebingungan karena ia dan Sasuke sudah berjanji untuk tidak saling mencampuri urusan masing-masing, tetapi dengan adanya surat tersebut mau tidak mau, Sasuke harus sedikit mencampuri urusan Hinata.

"Apakah aku harus memalsukan tanda tangan Sasuke?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, itu ilegal, aku akan terkena sanksi pidana." Hinata pun terdiam sejenak lalu membawa surat itu ke ruang tv. Tangan Hinata pun mengambil ponsel dan mengetikan pesan pada Sasuke.

 **-AFTER- DATING ONLINE**

Ruang divisi IT nampak begitu tenang, namun ketukan keyboard dan wajah suram para penghuni kubikel berbanding terbalik dengan ketenangan di bagian depan ruangan divisi IT. Sejak tadi pagi, sekitar 3 aplikasi dan website _client_ mengalami kerusakan, dan mereka tidak hentinya menghubungi Sasuke. Para _junior developer_ yang berada di ruangan lain pun tidak kalah sibuk dengan para senior yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menikah jika terus mengurusi kode-kode menyebalkan ini!" keluh Kiba sambil terus menggerakan tangannya di atas _keyboard_. Entah mengapa desain buatannya bisa berubah berantakan.

"Tidak akan ada wanita yang mau menikah dengan laki-laki yang mencintai anjing dengan begitu dalam sepertimu," balas Shikamaru yang mulai jengah dengan layar monitornya.

"Tenten," panggil Neji dari pintu masuk.

Semua orang menoleh serentak lalu kembali fokus pada pekerjaan mereka. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Neji menjemput Tenten langsung ke ruangan divisi IT, jadi mereka terkesan tak acuh dengan hal itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, anata." Tenten mematikan komputernya dan membereskan beberapa peralatan di meja. "Aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku besok, bos."

"Terserah," jawab Shikamaru tak acuh.

"Aku bukan berbicara padamu, nanas!"

Shikamaru menggedigkan bahunya lalu melirik Sasuke melalui sudut matanya. Sasuke yang merasa ditatap oleh Shikamaru pun mengangkat kepalanya dan ia baru menyadari keberadaan Tenten di depannya.

"Kau akan pergi ke mana?" tanya Sasuke sambil memperhatikan Tenten yang membawa tas di pundaknya.

"Aku akan pulang, Neji sudah menjemputku." Tenten menunjuk Neji dengan dagunya.

Neji melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke lalu menghampirinya. "Kau baik sekali, bos, mengizinkan istriku pulang tepat waktu."

"Itu karena dia sedang hamil, jika Tenten tidak sedang hamil, aku akan menyuruhnya lembur hingga tengah malam."

"Wow! Kau berani sekali pada istri kakak sepupumu ini," ujar Tenten pura-pura terkejut.

Sasuke kembali menggedigkan bahu. Kehamilan Tenten memasuki bulan ketiga, dan bulan lalu ia mengumumkan kabar kehamilannya di divisi IT. Sasuke pun diminta oleh ayahnya agar memberikan keringanan pekerjaan pada Tenten. Sasuke memilih untuk mengizinkan Tenten pulang tepat waktu tanpa mengurangi pekerjaannya di kantor.

"Aku lupa jika kau saudara Hinata," jawab Sasuke tak acuh.

"Sasuke," panggil Neji.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa?"

"Kau mengizinkan Hinata pergi ke Otogakure? Ayah Hinata baru saja meneleponku, beliau mengatakan jika Hinata akan pergi ke Otogakure."

Sasuke hanya diam, ia bahkan tidak tahu jika istrinya akan pergi ke Otogakure.

Neji berdecak. "Kau sedang ada masalah dengan adikku?"

"Tidak, hanya saja..." ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena sebuah pesan masuk dari Hinata. "Aku harus segera pulang."

"Terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata?" tanya Neji panik.

"Tidak, dia mengajakku makan malam bersama." Sasuke segera mematikan komputer dan membereskan barang-barangnya lalu ia pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan divisi IT tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata.

 **TBC**


	19. Chapter 18 - Stuck IT

**Note : WAHAI PARA READER JABODETABEK! AKU BAKAL ADA DI ENNICHISAI TANGGAL 22-23 JUNI 2019. RENCANANYA MAU COSPLAY KANNA KAMUI DI DAY 1 DAN ALBEDO DI DAY 2. YANG MAU KETEMU KUY!**

* * *

 **MASUK READINGLIST-DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER!**

* * *

 **Chapter sebelumnya**

"Kau mengizinkan Hinata pergi ke Otogakure? Ayah Hinata baru saja meneleponku, beliau mengatakan jika Hinata akan pergi ke Otogakure."

Sasuke hanya diam, ia bahkan tidak tahu jika istrinya akan pergi ke Otogakure.

Neji berdecak. "Kau sedang ada masalah dengan adikku?"

"Tidak, hanya saja..." ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena sebuah pesan masuk dari Hinata. "Aku harus segera pulang."

"Terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata?" tanya Neji panik.

"Tidak, dia mengajakku makan malam bersama." Sasuke segera mematikan komputer dan membereskan barang-barangnya lalu ia pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan divisi IT tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata.

* * *

 **-AFTER- DATING ONLINE**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Pair : SASUHINA –Slight Naruhina, Narusaku**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre : Romance, Slice of Life**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

* * *

 **18**

* * *

Ketukan _keyboard_ masih terdengar di ruangan divisi IT Uchiha Groups. Jam dinding sudah menujukan pukul satu lebih dua puluh lima. Shikamaru yang duduk di samping _work station_ Sasuke pun sudah terlihat sangat lelah. Namun ia merasa harus bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke saat ditinggalkan sendirian di ruangan itu.

Dua _box_ piza sudah tandas oleh Sasuke, Shikamaru takjub dengan kecepatan makan Sasuke malam ini. Laki-laki yang terlihat berantakan itu benar-benar terlihat seperti mahasiswa semester akhir yang sedang mengejar berbagai tuntutan dari dosen. Wajah Sasuke terlihat lebih tua, namun itu malah menambah penampilan dewasa Sasuke.

"Ok! Bos! Aku sudah lelah," ujar Shikamaru sambil mematikan komputernya. "Berhentilah bermain drama!"

Sasuke melirik melalui sudut matanya. "Aku bukan artis yang sedang memainkan drama di atas panggung. Dan aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk lembur, kau bisa pulang tepat waktu seperti yang lain."

Shikamaru menghela napas kasar lalu berdiri di depan _work station_ Sasuke. "Semua _project_ bulan ini sudah selesai dikerjakan, kita hanya tinggal mengurus _maintenance_ dan mengatasi keluhan pelanggan. Kau mengatakan pada anak-anak untuk bersantai, tapi kau justru sibuk mengerjakan _project_ yang bahkan belum jelas tenggat waktunya." Shikamaru kembali menghela napas, ia tidak menyangka jika berbicara dengan atasannya akan semelelahkan ini.

"Kau pasti sedang melarikan diri dari masalah di rumah." Tebak Shikamaru.

Sasuke menghentikan ketikannya dan menatap mata Shikamaru. "Tidak ada masalah, hanya saja Hinata sedang pergi ke luar kota, jadi tidak ada gunanya aku berada di rumah." Sasuke melanjutkan gerakan tangannya di atas _keyboard_.

Shikamaru mendecih, "Kau menyedihkan."

Sudah tiga hari Sasuke tidak meninggalkan kantor, lelaki itu terus berkutat dengan komputer. Sasuke bahkan tidur di ruang istirahat _office boy_. Tiga hari pertama Sasuke masih ulang ke rumah, meskipun penampilannya tidak lebih baik dari sekarang. Jika ditotal sudah hampir satu minggu divisi IT melihat penampilan Sasuke yang seperti karyawan setelah dipecat. Sepertinya keluarga Uchiha tidak mengetahui hal itu, jika Mikoto mengetahui hal ini, Sasuke pasti sudah habis diberikan ceramah.

"Berhentilah menyiksa dirimu, kau bisa pergi menyusul istrimu. Jika kau mau." Shikamaru menyampirkan tas selempang pada pundaknya.

Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat, nampak seperti sebuah ejekan. Namun Shikamaru tahu jika itu bukanlah sebuah ejekan. "Aku serahkan padamu, semua pekejaanku." Sasuke mematikan komputer dan membereskan barang-barangnya.

 **-AFTER- DATING ONLINE**

"Sudah sore, sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke apartemen," ujar Sasori sambil melihat ke arah jendela.

Hinata mengikuti arah pandangan Sasori. Senja mulai menghiasi langit. Hinata teringat pada Toneri, saat mereka masih berpacaran. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan, sekadar membaca novel klasik favorit Hinata atau sekadar bermesraan tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

Tangan Hinata bergerak meremas bagian dada pakaiannya. Rasa menyesakkan itu masih bersarang pada jiwanya. Saori menyadari hal itu, ia hanya bisa menatap Hinata sendu tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

" _Sensei_ ," panggil salah satu mahasiswa yang duduk satu meja dengan Sasori dan Hinata.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Bukankah kita akan segera kembali ke apartemen?"

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Ah ya, kalian duluan saja biar sensei yang mengantarkan laporan pada rektor." Keenam mahasiswa itu pun mengangguk lalu berpamitan pada Hinata dan Sasori.

"Apa kau sedang merindukan suamimu?" tanya Sasori saat berjalan menuju apartemen. Pihak kampus Konoha menyewakan empat buah apartemen untuk kegiatan dinas kali ini, Hinata dan Sasori tinggal bersebelahan di lantai 4, sedangkan keenam mahasiswa mereka tinggal di dua apartemen lain di lantai 3.

Hinata meringis dalam hati. Sudah hampir satu minggu ia berada di Otogakure, ia bahkan tidak ingat pada Sasuke.

"Mungkin... aku hanya merindukan rumah," jawab Hinata pelan sambil menunduk.

Sasori mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menaruh di belakang kepala. "Aku masih tidak percaya jika kau sudah menikah dengan Uchiha itu."

"Maksudmu?"

Sasori melirik melalui ekor matanya. "Aku tahu kau trauma berhubungan dengan laki-laki setelah hubunganmu dan Toneri kandas. Lalu saat kau memberitahukan pernikahanmu, kau mengatakan padaku jika kau berkenalan dengan si Uchiha itu di Denmark. Bukankah kau melarikan diri ke Denmark sesaat setelah hubunganmu dan Toneri selesai?"

Ucapan Sasori benar-benar terdengar dingin dan menusuk pada telinga Hinata. Hanya orang-orang yang tidak mengetahui masa lalunya yang tidak mencurigai pernikahannya dengan Sasuke.

Keduanya terdiam hingga masuk kedalam lift. Hinata meremas kedua sisi roknya.

"Sasori." Hinata membalikan tubuhnya sesaat setelah keluar dari lift. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menceritakan semuanya padamu. Aku bukanlah Hinata yang dahulu kau cintai, aku sudah menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan kenyataan itu bisa ditolak oleh siapapun." Hinata semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih atas semua perhatian dan rasa cintamu padaku selama ini. Tapi, kumohon hentikan semua itu mulai saat ini. Karena kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dariku." Hinata segera berbalik dan berlari menuju apartemennya. Sasori hendak mengejar Hinata namun ia urungkan, lelaki bermata hazel itu lebih memilih untuk kembali masuk ke dalam lift.

Sementara itu di ujung lorong seorang lelaki tersenyum sinis sambil mengusap dagunya. "Jadi, nona manis itu sudah menikah?" ia bergumam. "Menarik."

 **-AFTER- DATING ONLINE**

Hinata menyeret kedua kakinya menuju pintu depan. Seseorang membunyikan bel apartemennya. Wajah Hinata terlihat berantakan, kedua matanya sembab, hidungnya memerah, kulitnya semakin pucat dan rambutnya ia ikat asal.

"Sepertinya aku lupa mematikan pendingin ruangan." Hinata menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya. Hinata langsung berbaring di atas ranjang setelah berbicara dengan Sasori. Perempuan itu menangis beberapa menit hingga akhirnya tertidur. Hinata bahkan masih mengenakan kemeja linen berwarna violet dan rok berwarna putih yang seharian ia kenakan di kampus Otogakure.

"Tunggu sebentar!" teriak Hinata. "Aku padahal sudah mengirim pesan pada Sasori agar tidak membawakanku makan malam, tapi mengapa dia masih saja tidak menurut..."

"...Aku tidak ingin hati Sasori semakin terluka," lanjut Hinata.

Hinata membuka pintu, ia terdiam saat melihat orang yang berdiri di depan apartemennya. "Kidomaru-san?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Selamat malam Hinata-san, bolehkah aku masuk?"

Hinata berpikir sebentar lalu mempersilakan lelaki itu masuk. 'Mungkin aku bisa menyiapkan teh sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena sudah membantuku membereskan apartemen ini,' ujar Hinata dalam hati.

"Hinata-san tidak perlu menyiapkan apapun, aku sudah membawa ini." Kidomaru mengangkat _paper bag_ di tangannya. "Bagaimana jika kita makan malam bersama?"

"Aku akan mengambil piring dan gelas di dapur." Secepat kilat Hinata menghilang dari hadapan Kidomaru.

Kidomaru duduk di sofa dan mulai mengeluarkan dua kotak sushi dan sebotol minuman. "Maaf menuggu." Hinata menyimpan piring dan gelas di atas meja lalu duduk tidak jauh dari Kidomaru. "Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ah kau buru-buru sekali, Hinata-san." Kidomaru menyodorkan sepiring sushi dan segelas minuman pada Hinata. "Nikmati saja dulu. Kau belum makan bukan?"

Hinata merasa tidak enak pada Kidomaru jika tidak mencicipinya, namun ia merasa tidak nyaman pada perutnya. Hinata pun memilih untuk meminum minuman yang dibawakan oleh Kidomaru.

"Enak bukan?" tanya Kidomaru.

Hinata mengangguk kecil, tak lama kemudian ia merasakan sekitarnya berputar. Kidomaru tersenyum sinis.

"Ah Hinata-san, apa kau masih bisa melihat apa yang ada di tanganku?" Kidomaru menunjukan beberapa lembar foto di tangannya. "Terlalu jauh, pasti kau tidak bisa melihatnya." Kidomaru pun mendekati Hinata.

Hinata bisa melihat foto-foto itu. Tidak ada yang istimewa, hanya kesehariannya bersama Sasori. Tapi memang jika orang awam melihat itu akan mengira Sasori dan Hinata memiliki hubungan spesial.

Kidomaru mulai merapatkan jaraknya dengan Hinata. "Bagaimana jika aku memberikan ini pada suamimu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Hinata memegang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan sambil menggeserkan tubuhnya namun, tubuhnya sulit untuk digerakan. Ditambah tangan Kidomaru bertengger manis pada pinggangnya.

"Aku yakin suamimu akan terkejut melihat ini. Hmmm... jika tidak salah suamimu itu Uchiha Sasuke, bukan?"

"Apa urusanmu?! Cepat singkirkan tanganmu!" Hinata berusaha memberontak, namun ia sudah nyaris kehilangan seluruh tenaganya dan dengan mudah Kidomaru menjatuhkannya.

"Aku yakin suamimu tidak tahu jika kau begitu dekat rekan kerjamu itu." Kidomaru berbisik pada Hinata. "Jika aku menjadi suamimu, aku pasti akan menceraikanmu saat tahu kau dekat dengan lelaki lain. Tetapi, aku masih berbaik hati, aku memberikan sebuah tawaran kecil padamu." Kidomaru mulai melepas satu persatu kancing pakaian Hinata.

"Hentikan!" air mata mulai membasahi pipi Hinata. Ia sadar jika ia memang perempuan yang hina, tapi bukan berarti setiap orang pantas menghinanya.

"Masih mau menolak huh?!" tanya Kidomaru dengan nada menghina. "Baiklah, aku akan mengirimkan semua foto ini pada suamimu."

"Berikan saja padanya! Dia tidak akan peduli!" Hinata merasa hatinya tersayat saat mengucapkan hal tersebut. Memang benar sejak awal mereka sudah berjanji untuk tidak saling mengusik. Jelas Sasuke tidak akan peduli dengan foto yang diberikan Kidomaru.

"Bagus!" Kidomaru mengecup pelan kuping Hinata. "Jadi tidak masalah jika aku menyetubuhimu."

Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya, kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Namun air mata terus keluar dari sudut matanya.

 _'Seseorang... tolong aku.'_ Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya, ia hanya bisa pasrah saat tangan Kidomaru mulai menyentuhnya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara benda pecah di sekitarnya dan menghilangnya sentuhan Kidomaru.

"BERANI MENYENTUHNYA KAU AKAN PERGI KE DASAR NEREKA DENGAN DOAKU!"

Teriakan seorang lelaki menggema di ruangan tersebut diikutin suara pukulan bertubi-tubi. Hinata berusaha membuka matanya, untuk melihat siapa yang menyelamatkannya. Namun, seluruh tenaganya sudah lenyap.

 **TBC**


End file.
